De waarheid van echte gevoelens
by fiction-goddes
Summary: Draco en Hermelien in hun laatste jaar op Zweinstein
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Harry Potter en zijn vrienden en vijanden behoren niet aan mij, ik leen ze soms even om ze lekker met elkaar te laten spelen en dan laat ik ze weer gezellig terug gaan naar school

Maker van het verhaal: subrosa

Sidenotes: Dit verhaal gaat over Hermelien en Draco, als dit stelletje je niet aanstaat, lees dit verhaal dan niet.

Dit verhaal is [NC-17 voor latere seksueel getinte onderwerpen.

Vermaak jezelf!

De jouwe,

subrosa, ook bekend als Phoebe Phoenixar

Het is het begin van het zevende jaar op Zweinstein, Hermelien kijkt er heel erg naar uit, de nieuwe lessen schijnen fantastisch te zijn. Natuurlijk, het is een feit dat ze de meeste lessen alleen maar volgt om haar ouders tevreden te houden, omdat haar ouders heel graag hebben dat ze hoge cijfers haalt, maar door de jaren heen is ze erachter gekomen dat ze dit helemaal niet zo erg vindt. Haar beste vrienden, Ron en Harry, hebben al die jaren tegen haar opgekeken, al zouden ze liever sterven dan dit toegeven.  
Er zat natuurlijk ook een nadeel aan altijd de beste zijn, sommige mensen kijken naar haar alsof ze gek is geworden, altijd maar met haar neus in de boeken. Vooral dat tuig van een Malfidus, ze kan hem niet uitstaan voor zijn hekel aan kinderen van niet magische ouders. Ja, daar is zij er één van, maar ze is een zeer getalenteerde heks, nietwaar? Hij hoeft haar er niet aan te herinneren dat zij de eerste in de lijn van haar familie is met magische krachten.  
Als ze eerlijk moet zijn is dit het enige waar ze niet naar uitkijkt, dat ze weer in zijn ijzige zilver blauwe ogen moet kijken. Maar dit is haar laatste jaar, met een beetje geluk hoeft ze hierna nooit meer naar zijn gezicht te kijken!  
Vreemd genoeg laat dit haar niet helemaal blij voelen, in ieder geval, niet zo blij als ze dacht te zijn. Om de een of andere reden voelt ze heel soms iets kriebelen in haar buik zodra ze in zijn ogen kijkt en ze heeft altijd de vreemde hoop dat er iets anders uit zijn mond komt dan pijnlijke woorden, het volgende moment wordt die hoop net zo snel weer de grond in getrapt wanneer hij weer een snerpende opmerking maakt over Modderbloedjes, natuurlijk in haar richting.  
'Niet weer, ik laat het niet weer gebeuren dit jaar! Ik ben de klassenoudste van Griffoendor, ik weet zeker dat Perkamentus mij die titel niet heeft gegeven alleen omdat ik er goed uitzie… Hij moet vast weten dat ik ook goed voor mezelf op kan komen.' Denkt ze als ze naar de grote deuren van Zweinstein loopt, ze haalt diep adem en ruikt de bekende geur van de plaats waar ze de afgelopen zes jaar van haar leven heeft doorgebracht, dit jaar, ze is er zeker van, wordt het beste jaar dat ze ooit heeft meegemaakt.

Ze kijkt naar haar vrienden die naast haar lopen, Ron en Harry, vergezeld door Ron's kleine zusje, Ginny en het vreemde meisje genaamd Loena Leeflang.

Hermelien zag haar altijd als een vreemd meisje met vreemde ideeën, tot het vijfde jaar, toen ze haar beter leerde kennen, nu kunnen ze eigenlijk best goed met elkaar overweg, vooral na hun ontmoeting met Voldemort en de dooddoeners twee jaar geleden.

Ze lopen naar de Grote Zaal, gevolgd door een groot aantal andere studenten en nemen afscheid van Loena die dromerig naar de tafel van Ravenklauw loopt.

"Leuke vakantie gehad?" vraagt Ron haar terwijl ze op hun gebruikelijke plaats aan de tafel van Griffoendor gaan zitten.

Hermelien knikt. "Ja, behoorlijk interessant, lekker ontspannen aan het strand, we hadden een klein huisje ver weg van de beschaving zodat ik mijn spreuken kon oefenen en mijn huiswerk kon maken!" zegt ze met een glimlach.

Ron rolt met zijn ogen. "Jij bent de enige die plezier kan hebben met het maken van huiswerk tijdens de zomervakantie." Merkt hij naar waarheid op.

Hermelien is wijs genoeg om hier niet op in te gaan en draait zich om naar Harry. "En jij, gedragen de Duffelingen zich nog steeds netjes na het bezoekje van de groep?" vraagt ze, doelend op het bezoekje van de Orde van de Feniks twee jaar geleden, ze stonden op het perron te wachten om de Duffelingen te vertellen dat ze Harry beter moesten behandelen als ze niet wilden lijden onder de consequenties.

Harry grijnst breed en mompelt iets dat lijkt op: "Heel erg beleefd." Voordat hij langs haar heen kijkt en zijn blik veranderd in een kwaadaardige grimas.

Hermelien kijkt over haar schouder en ziet Draco met immense haat naar hen kijken.

Natuurlijk, Hermelien kan zich dat wel voorstellen, Harry heeft de hele tovergemeenschap verteld dat zijn vader een dooddoener is, ze kan zich niet indenken dat Draco ooit nog eens aardig tegen hen zou doen nu dit gebeurd is en ze bereid zich mentaal voor op het nieuwe schooljaar dat u officieel van start is gegaan, ze weet zeker dat Draco hen hier niet zo makkelijk mee weg zal laten komen en ze heeft het vreemde vermoeden dat ze vaak over hun schouders zullen moeten kijken als ze niet van achteren vervloekt willen worden.

"Laat hem, Harry." Zegt ze en ze draait zijn gezicht weg, achter haar hoort ze de leden van Zwadderich lachen.

"Ik kan die idioot niet uitstaan, hij denkt dat hij de koning van de wereld is. Zelfs nu hij weet dat zijn familie heeft verloren van een tovenaar onder de zeventien…" zegt Harry met zijn kaken op elkaar geklemd.

Ron mompelt een antwoord en Hermelien knikt. Ze kijkt over haar schouder om te zien wat Draco doet en ziet vanuit haar ooghoeken dat Draco, als ze het niet vreselijk mis heeft, terug keek met een niet al te hatelijke blik in zijn ogen, maar het volgende moment is deze blik alweer verdwenen en draait hij zich weer om.

Ze schudt haar hoofd, ze moet zich vast vergist hebben, het is gewoon onmogelijk dat Draco ooit op zo'n manier naar haar zou kijken.

'Waarom niet?' vraagt ze aan haarzelf. 'Ik ben gewoon een mens, net als hij…' Hij haat me om wat ik ben, zegt een irritant stemmetje in haar hoofd. Hermelien zucht, dat is waar, maar voor een klein moment had ze echt het gevoel dat hij haar waardeerde, ook al was het dan maar een klein beetje.

"Is er iets, Herm?" vraagt Ron.

Hermelien schudt haar hoofd. "Nee, helemaal niets!" zegt ze met een overtuigende glimlach.

"Laat die slang niet in je hoofd komen, Hermelien, hij probeert je alleen maar te pakken." Zegt Harry.

Hermelien knikt, Harry heeft gelijk, maar op een vreemde manier is ze er niet helemaal van overtuigd op welke manier Draco haar probeerde te 'pakken'.

Vanaf het moment dat Hermelien omdraaide om te zien waar Harry naar keek voelde Draco iets kriebelen in zijn buik, het is dat gevoel dat hij al jaren probeert te onderdrukken, hij weigert te geloven dat hij gevoelens kan hebben voor een Modderbloedje, Griffel nog wel, nee, dat kan niet waar zijn, zijn hart moet spelletjes spelen met zijn hoods.

Draco kijkt naar Hermelien als ze Harry's hoofd wegdraait van de Zwadderich tafel, er leek een vreemd soort band tussen hem en haar te zijn geweest voordat ze weg keek, alsof ze hem begreep, alsof ze wist waarom hij nu nog meer haat tegen hen koesterde dan anders, natuurlijk weet ze dat, zij waren degenen die het allemaal begonnen, zij was degene die Potter heeft overgehaald om de hele tovergemeenschap te vertellen over zijn vader's werk.

Zonder het zich te realiseren blijft hij naar Hermelien kijken, zijn ogen reizen langs haar lichaam, over haar krullende bruine haar, haar dijen komen niet mooi uit in haar schoolkleding, maar toch, ze ziet er leuk uit, niet knap, maar leuk, zoals een Griffoendor eruit hoort te zien, schattig en onschuldig.

Alsof ze doorhad dat Draco naar haar keek draait ze zich om en kijkt ze recht in Draco's ogen, eerst met een smerige blik, maar meteen daarna veranderd de blik ik oprechte verbazing.

Op dat moment heeft Draco door wat hij doet en draait hij zich vlug om, hij veranderd terug naar hoe hij zich altijd gedraagt, de trots van Zwadderich, alles hatend wat hij zou horen te haten. 'Behalve Griffel misschien…' denkt hij. 'Houd op, Malfidus, je weet wat ze is!'

Draco is al aardig bekend geworden met het stemmetje in zijn hoofd, elke keer als hij iets aardigs denkt over een Modderbloedje brengt dit stemmetje hem terug naar de realiteit.

Hij is een Malfidus, hij hoort Modderbloedjes te haten. En dat doet hij, oh dat doet hij zeker, hij haat ze met heel zijn hart, ze vervuilen de school met hun aanwezigheid, hoe kan hij alleen al zo over die Griffel denken? Ze is bevriend met alles wat hij haat: de verdomde Dreuzel liefhebber Wezel en de Heilige Potter. Hij haat ze, hij kan ze niet uitstaan en hij zou ze tot drab vervloeken als hij er de kans voor had.

Hermelien luistert naar de Sorteerhoed als het zijn liedje zingt, dit jaar opnieuw heeft hij het erover dat ze de verschillen tussen de afdelingen niet tussen hen in moeten laten komen, maar dat ze samen moeten vechten in deze duistere tijden.

Ze luistert naar Ron en Harry die, zoals altijd, hun haat voor Zwadderich uitten en dat ze nooit, maar dan ook nooit zullen proberen vrienden met hen te worden.

Zelf denkt ze daar een beetje anders over, als ze beter overweg konden met de Zwadderaars, misschien dat Malfidus haar dan niet meer als dikke stront zou behandelen, misschien zou ze hem dan beter kunnen leren kennen en zou ze zijn motieven dan beter kunnen begrijpen. Natuurlijk zou ze dit nooit hardop zeggen, ze wil niet dat haar vrienden haar de rest van het jaar gaan negeren.

Anderling vertelt de studenten dat ze lekker moeten eten en het volgende moment staan de tafels vol met lekker eten.

Ron en Harry duiken meteen in stukken taart en kippenbouten, maar Hermelien blijft glazig voor haar uitstaren.

Het diner is bijna voorbij als ze besluit dat het tijd wordt om te gaan eten, ze is blij dat de jongens zo druk met hun eigen eten waren dat ze niet hadden gemerkt dat Hermelien haar eten nog niet eens heeft aangeraakt.

De avond gaar voorbij in sneltreinvaart, ze luistert naar de toespraak van Anderling over de eerstejaars en dat het verboden is voor hen om het Verboden Bos in te gaan.

Ze leidt de eerstejaars naar de Griffoendor leerlingenkamer, vertelt ze het wachtwoord en ze lopen de kamer in.

Om de een of andere reden kan ze alleen maar aan Draco denken. Heeft hij haar ooit eerder zo aangekeken? Ja, nu ze er aan denkt, in hun vijfde jaar, toen alle klassenoudsten werden aangewezen en ze moesten verzamelen in de Zweinstein Expres gaf hij haar een zeer intrigerende blik, niet vol met haat, niet berekenend, gewoon aardig, natuurlijk duurde dit maar heel kort, voordat zijn ogen weer ijzig koud werden.

Ze schoof het altijd opzij alsof het nooit gebeurt was, ze heeft altijd gedacht dat het alleen maar haar fantasie was, maar dat was het niet, of wel?

Het was nu te vaak gebeurt om te blijven denken dat het niet waar is, of wil ze gewoon zo graag goed overweg kunnen met Draco dat ze dingen ziet die er niet zijn? 'Ja,' denkt ze bij haarzelf. 'dat moet het zijn, het is onmogelijk dat hij me ooit anders zal zien dan gewoon weer een Modderbloedje.'

Ze is zeer verbaasd dat ze merkt dat ze hier een verdrietig gevoel bij krijgt.

In zijn eigen privé vertrekken in de Zwadderich kerkers denkt Draco terug aan wat hij gedaan heeft, aan wat hij altijd gedaan heeft in al die nachten in de afgelopen jaren, in de nacht wordt zijn haat voor Dreuzels en Modderbloedjes aanzienlijk minder. Zijn hersenen zijn dan te moe om de waarheid te kunnen erkennen, zegt hij altijd tegen zichzelf.

Zijn vader zei hem altijd dat Modderbloedjes vreselijke, smerige wezens zijn en dat het een ramp is om een Modderbloedje te zijn, maar is dit wel echt waar?

Toen hij jonger was nam hij alle ideeën en standpunten van zijn vader over alsof het zijn eigen waren, maar nu wordt hij ouder en begint hij voor zichzelf te denken, hij begint te denken dat Griffel helemaal niet zo slecht is als hij in het begin had aangenomen, ook al zouden zijn maten hem daarvoor recht in zijn gezicht uitlachen.

Hij denkt aan Hermelien, hoe haar ogen glinsteren als ze praat over iets waar ze in geïnteresseerd is, huiswerk, over het algemeen, of dat Huiself spul waar ze zo druk mee is, hij moet er om lachen, ze lijkt er bezeten van.

Hij houdt wel van deze dingen, ook al zou hij dat natuurlijk nooit toegeven, en het is alleen 's nachts wanneer hij toestaat dat deze gedachten er zijn.

Hij trekt zijn schoolgewaad uit en trekt zijn zijden pyjama aan, voordat hij in zijn lekkere zachte bed duikt.

Hij valt in slaap voordat zijn ogen helemaal dicht zijn.

Dat was hoofdstuk 1 van mijn verhaal, ik hoop dat jullie het leuk vonden, ik probeer zo snel mogelijk een nieuw hoofdstuk online te krijgen.

Ik hoop dat jullie een review achterlaten, dit is mijn eerste poging tot een romantisch verhaal en ik ben zeer benieuwd wat jullie ervan vinden.

Phoebe Phoenixar (subrosa)


	2. Sterkere Gevoelens

Dit is deel twee van mijn verhaal, ik hoop dat je het leuk vindt, het is mogelijk iets meer gericht op seks, dus als je daar iets op tegen hebt is het beter om dit hoofdstuk niet te lezen!

[spoiler boek 7[colorblackOwjah, voor de mensen die boek 7 al hebben gelezen, in mijn verhaal leeft Sneep nog om verwarring bij de niet lezers te voorkomen, denk niet dat veel mensen dat erg zullen vinden, maar nu weet je tenminste waarom ik hem in leven heb gelaten[/color[/spoiler

[bSterkere gevoelens.[/b

Hermelien rent over de velden, ze lacht blij en kijkt terug over haar schouder.

"Kom op, pak me dan!" zegt ze met een speelse stem terwijl ze door blijft rennen, haar lange krullende haar zwaait achter haar aan met elke stap die ze zet.

Draco lacht ook, hij rent achter haar aan en probeert haar te vangen.

Zijde valt uit de lucht, de omgeving had niet romantischer kunnen zijn. Draco kijkt naar haar lange witte jurk, het past perfect om haar lichaam, maar het geeft nog steeds dezelfde onschuldige indruk,

Draco kan nu elk verschil in kleur in haar ogen zien.

Hermelien draait zich naar hem om terwijl ze nog steeds door rent, ze opent haar armen naar Draco en Draco springt er in, samen vallen ze zachtjes op het gras.

Het voelt alsof de hele wereld draait, alles draait om hen, ze lachen naar elkaar terwijl ze in elkaars ogen kijken, Hermelien's gezicht komt dichterbij en hun lippen ontmoeten elkaar.

Draco wordt wakker met een klein gilletje, hij zit in een klap rechtop in zijn bed. 'Het was maar een droom… gewoon een droom…' vertelt hij zichzelf. Zachtjes raakt hij zijn lippen aan, alsof hij de aanwezigheid van andere lippen wil voelen.

Enigszins verbaasd dat hij een nogal hard object tussen zijn benen vindt, besluit hij dat het tijd wordt voor een ijskoude douche.

Hij zal het niet laten gebeuren dat hij verliefd wordt op dit Modderbloedje, laat staan dat hij zichzelf erdoor gaat aanraken.

Hij staat op uit bed, kijkt in de spiegel van zijn privé slaapkamer en is blij dat hij een kamer voor zich alleen heeft, wat zou er gebeuren als hij per ongeluk iets had gezegd in zijn slaap?

Hij rilt bij de gedachte aan wat de anderen zouden zeggen 'Dromen over een Modderbloedje? Je bent niets meer dan een smerige bloedverrader!' dat is precies wat ze zouden zeggen.

Draco kan een kleine grijns niet onderdrukken. Ja, hij zou inderdaad een smerige bloedverrader zijn, maar wel een smerige bloedverrader met Hermelien aan zijn arm. Hij schudt zijn hoofd om de gedachte van zich af te krijgen, hij weet niet waar het vandaan kwam, maar hij wil het uit zijn hoofd.

Terwijl hij snel een handdoek pakt haast hij zich naar de privé badzaal van de klassenoudsten.

Hermelien zit in de Grote Zaal, nog niet helemaal wakker, ze had een zeer vreemde droom de afgelopen nacht, ze rende rond in een grasveld, alleen gekleed in een witte jurk en Draco probeerde haar te vangen.

Het maakt haar bang, ze heeft wel eerder over Draco gedroomd, ja, dat wel, maar nooit op deze manier. Meestal waren het nachtmerries, of anders dromen waarin ze hem op een ziekelijke manier probeerde te vermoorden. Dit was anders, ze hadden gezoend!

Ergens op de achtergrond van haar gedachten merkt ze dat de jongens tegen haar praten, maar ze hoort niet wat er gezegd wordt.

"… melien… Hermelien!" de woorden komen wat duidelijker door. Ze kijkt op naar hen en maakt een geluidje om te laten merken dat ze hen gehoord heeft (hhm?)

"Wat is er met je aan de hand vandaag? Is er iets mis?" vraagt Harry.

Hermelien schudt haar hoofd, ze denkt er zelfs niet over om de jongens over haar droom te vertellen. "Nee, er is niets mis…" vertelt ze hen. "Ik zat alleen te denken aan de lessen van vandaag, of was je vergeten dat we twee uur Toverdranken hebben."

Harry en Ron kreunen in een bijna pijnlijke manier als ze er aan denken en Ron slaat zijn hoofd neer op de tafel.

"Je moest ons daar gewoon aan helpen herinneren hé?" vraagt Harry, van alle lessen die ze volgen is Toverdranken niet een van zijn favorieten en van alle leraren die ze hebben op Zweinstein is hun leraar Toverdranken, Sneep, wel degene aan wie hij de grootste hekel heeft.

Hermelien geeft geen antwoord, maar lacht stiekem in haarzelf.

De deur naar de Grote Zaal gaat open en Draco loopt naar binnen, hij lijkt in een vreselijk humeur te zijn zonder ook maar een van zijn dagelijkse dodelijke blikken in de richting van de Griffoendor tafel te sturen.

'Wat is er met hem aan de hand?' vraagt ze zich af, ze blijft naar de deur kijken en probeert niet te laten merken dat ze zojuist naar de blonde Zwadderaar had gekeken.

"Hoeveel tijd hebben we nog voordat de lessen beginnen?" vraagt Ron in het algemeen.

Harry kijkt op zijn verweerde horloge. "Nog ongeveer 30 minuten…" zegt hij in een zachte stem, wetend dat hun eerste les 'Geschiedenis van de Toverkunst' is. Deze twee uur aan langdradige lesstof maakt hen alleen maar wanhopiger en zorgt ervoor dat ze meteen weer terug naar bed willen gaan. Niet dat het veel uit zou maken, ze letten toch nooit op in de les.

"Dan moeten we nu meteen terug naar de Leerlingenkamer om onze tassen te pakken, we mogen niet te laat komen!" Zegt Hermelien meteen, ze wil ontsnappen aan de man die in haar droom voor kwam voordat ze iets vreemds of verkeerds doet. 'Zoals wat?' vraagt ze zich af. 'Welke domme dingen zou ik doen? Zou ik naar hem toe rennen om hem te zoenen? Nee, geen kans. Hij is nog steeds Draco Malfidus en ik heb nog steeds een gloeiende hekel aan hem.' Denkt ze, alhoewel ze het gevoel heeft dat ze alleen haarzelf probeert te overtuigen van deze waarheid.

De jongens knikken en staan op, samen lopen ze de Grote Zaal uit, op de voet gevolgd door Hermelien die stiekem in de richting van de Zwadderich tafel durft te kijken, verbaasd om te zien dat haar blik beantwoord wordt door Draco en geïrriteerd omdat ze merkt dat ze erdoor moet blozen. Ze loopt sneller en haalt de jongens in. Ze probeert niet te denken aan de jongen die haar dit keer zeer zeker geen hatelijke blik gaf.

Zodra Draco eindelijk de Grote Zaal in komt na een lange douche van 45 minuten wordt hij meteen verwelkomt door Hermelien's ogen, ze kijken haar aan met een mix van schaamte en angst, dat is zeer zeker een blik die hij nog nooit eerder in haar ogen heeft gezien.

Gedeeltes van zijn droom komen weer tot leven in zijn geest en hij is slim genoeg om de blik niet te beantwoorden, maar hij loopt meteen door naar de Zwadderich tafel, wetend dat hij een fout maakt, normaal gesproken gooit hij eerst een dodelijke blik in hun richting, maar dit keer deed hij helemaal niets om zijn afkeer te laten merken.

Wat is er toch met hem aan de hand? Deze gevoelens zijn er al jaren, maar hij heeft ze altijd kunnen verbergen, waarom kan hij dat nu niet meer? Wat is er zo veranderd dat hij zijn koude woorkomen zo erg aan het verliezen is?

Hij kijkt op als het 'Droom Team' opstaat en de Grote Zaal willen verlaten, de jongens voorop. Wezel en Heilige Potter, denkt Draco met een misselijk gevoel, wat hij al niet zou doen om nu in hun plaats te staan. Hij schudt zijn hoofd en kijkt naar het trio dat de zaal verlaat als Hermelien zich ineens omdraait, te verbaasd door deze vreemde gebeurtenis vergeet Draco dat hij boos hoort te kijken, hij ziet Hermelien's gezicht rood worden voor ze snel wegrent.

'Wat was dat in 's hemelsnaam? Vraagt hij zich af, zijn ogen wijd open nu hij naar de deur staart in plaats van het meisje. 'Ze ziet er echt leuk uit…' denkt hij, en het volgende moment haat hij zichzelf omdat hij alleen al die gedachte had en wil hij zijn hand op de tafel slaan, maar in plaats van de tafel raakt hij zijn vork, hij laat een verbaasde schreeuw horen en kijkt naar zijn hand, waar nu vier kleine bloederige puntjes te zien zijn.

Het maakt niet uit, het heeft in ieder geval zijn gedachten afgeleid van dat smerige Modderbloedje Griffel.

Hij staat op en loopt door de zaal op weg naar de Ziekenzaal, hij moet een stukje verband hebben om zijn hand te kunnen verbinden. 'En misschien moet ik ook iets hebben om het de fout in mijn hoofd te corrigeren… error, error, terminal stadium!' denkt hij met een duistere grijns.

Maakt het hem nog wel eens uit wie er een Modderbloedje is en wie niet? Hij gromt in frustratie, hij moet het meisje uit haar hoofd krijgen, hoe deed hij dat in het verleden?

Hij kan het zich niet eens meer herinneren op dit moment.

Hij loopt de Ziekenzaal in en loopt meteen naar Madam Plijster, hij zegt niets maar laat gewoon zijn hand zien, hij zegt niet dat het gigantisch veel pijn doet, alleen om het erger te laten lijken dan het werkelijk is, hij blijft daar gewoon staan met een veel te domme uidrukking op zijn gezicht.

"Laten we daar meteen even naar kijken meneer Malfidus, wat heb je met je hand gedaan?" vraagt Madam Plijster.

"Had een kleine ontmoeting met een vork…" zegt Draco in een ongeïnteresseerde toon.

Madam Plijster knikt en heelt zijn hand zodat het bloeden stopt, daarna rolt ze een klein stukje verband om zijn hand.

"Weet je zeker dat je verder in orde bent, meneer Malfidus? Je gedraagt je bepaald niet als jezelf." Vraagt ze nu en ze kijkt hem geïnteresseerd aan.

Draco kijkt haar woedend aan. "Hoe ik me voel is mijn zaak en zeker niet die van jou." Sist hij, daarna rent hij snel de zaal uit terwijl hij Madam Plijster achterlaat met de vraag wat er in 's hemelsnaam mis met hem is, hij gaat op zoek naar Korzel en Kwast.

"Kom op, we komen veel te laat als we niet opschieten." Zegt hij, zijn maten knikken op een idiote manier en volgen hem naar de Leerlingenkamer van Zwadderich.

'Er is maar een ding dat werkelijk goed is aan Korzel en Kwast om je heen…' Denkt Draco. 'Ze zijn te dom om vragen te stellen.' Hij grijnst om zijn eigen gedachten en loopt door.

Zodra ze het klaslokaal in loopt weet Hermelien al dat ze haar hoofd niet bij de les van vandaag zal kunnen houden, haar hoofd zit te vol met andere dingen. En met 'andere dingen' bedoeld ze voornamelijk Draco.

Wanneer zijn haar gevoelens richting hem zo veranderd? Wanneer is het allemaal zo ernstig geworden dat ze niet meer te stoppen zijn? Ze weet dat de gevoelens er al een hele tijd waren, maar tot nu toe heeft ze er nog nooit aan toegegeven, hoe kan het dan dat ze zichzelf nu nauwelijks meer kan bedwingen? Als ze alleen al denkt aan Draco voelt ze zich helemaal warm worden van binnen.

Ze gaat op haar plaats in het klaslokaal zitten en probeert op te letten, maar zodra professor Kist begint te praten komt ze er voor het eerst achter hoe saai in monotoon zijn stem eigenlijk is en ze verliest haarzelf in haar gedachten.

"… een cadeau van Draco's vader."

"Zie je, Wemel, in tegenstelling tot sommigen, kan mijn vader het beste betalen." Voegt Draco er aan toe.

"Gelukkig heeft niemand in het Griffoendor team zijn weg naar binnen hoeven betalen." Zegt Hermelien met haar gebruikelijke betweterige stemmetje.

Draco loopt op haar af en gaat recht voor haar staan terwijl hij recht in haar ogen kijkt met een smerige blik in zijn ogen. "Niemand vroeg om jouw mening, smerig klein Modderbloedje!" Hij had de woorden net zo goed in de lucht kunnen schrijven, elk woord snijdt door haar hart als een mes. 'Modderbloedje!' denkt ze.

Hermelien trekt een pijnlijk gezicht bij de gedachte, het doet nog steeds pijn als ze er aan denkt, van alle dingen die ze had verwacht van hem te horen was 'Modderbloedje' misschien wel de pijnlijkste.

Hermelien blijft naar hem staren, half in woede, half in pijn, Draco blijft naar haar terug staren, een halve seconde lang ziet ze iets van medeleven in zijn ogen, voordat Ron schreeuwt: "Daar zul je voor boeten, Malfidus, eet slakken!"

Opeens gaat Hermelien rechtop zitten en haar verwarde gedachten kunnen maar een ding bedenken: medeleven? Sinds wanneer weet hij wat dat is?

Zonder dat ze haarzelf kan tegenhouden kijkt ze over haar schouder en ziet Draco zijn gewonde hand vasthouden.

'Gewond? Wanneer is dat gebeurt?' vraagt ze zich af.

Draco lijkt het niet te merken dat ze nar hem kijkt, zijn ogen staan glazig en dromerig.

"Hermelien, wat is er?" vraagt Harry.

Hermelien kijkt terug naar Harry, hij kijkt een beetje bezorgd. "Ehm… het is niets, ik dacht dat ik mijn naam hoorde…" zegt ze als een snelle leugen.

Ron grijnst naar haar. "Dat zou professor Kist kunnen zijn, hij heeft je naam pas zo'n tien keer geroepen." Zegt hij en hij wijst naar het spook voor de klas.

En zeker, professor Kist kijkt haar met grote interesse aan.

"Ah, sorry professor." Zegt Hermelien met een schuldig stemmetje.

Ze moet zich wel heel vreemd gedragen hebben wil ze de aandacht van professor Kist hebben getrokken, ze heeft altijd het gevoel gehad dat er een oorlog naast hem uit had kunnen breken zonder dat hij er ook maar iets van zou merken.

Voordat professor Kist een reactie kan geven gaat de bel en is de les voorbij, hun professor zweeft weg door het schoolbord.

Hermelien zucht en stopt haar schoolboeken terug in haar tas, ze merkt dat de ogen van de jongens haar niet met rust laten.

Ze lopen de klas uit en zien Draco nog steeds in zijn schoolbankje, Korzel en Kwast staan naast hem met een verbaasde uitdrukking op hun domme gezicht.

"Wat is er met hem aan de hand?" vraagt Ron terwijl hij naar zijn meest gehate klasgenoot kijkt.

"Misschien denkt hij aan de vrouw van zijn dromen…" suggereert Harry met een lachje.

Hermelien wordt lijkbleek, 'de vrouw van zijn dromen?' denkt ze, ze hoopt met heel haar hart dat zij niet deze vrouw is.

Draco denkt terug aan zijn droom van afgelopen nacht, maar zijn gedachten worden onderbroken met gedachtes aan afgelopen jaren, vreemd genoeg kan hij zich geen slechte dingen herinneren, alleen haar uiterlijk en een paar verwarrende gevoelens.

"Malfidus.." hoort hij, 'Hermelien…' hij lijkt haar stem te kunnen horen.

"Malfidus!" schreeuwt iemand in zijn oor.

Draco springt op uit zijn stoel en kijkt naar de verbaasde gezichten van Korzel en Kwast.

"Waarom deed je dat?" schreeuwt hij terug, nog steeds niet helemaal bekomen van de schok dat hij naar Korzel en Kwast keek in plaats van Hermelien.

"De les is voorbij, we kunnen weg." Zegt Kwast.

Draco kijkt door het lokaal en inderdaad, iedereen is al weg. Hij kijkt naar de plaats waar Hermelien een paar minuten geleden nog zat en schudt zijn hoofd. 'Wat ben ik ook een stomme idioot…'

Okay, genoeg geschreven voor nu, dit lijkt me wel een aardig lang hoofdstuk nietwaar?

Zoals altijd, laat een berichtje achter als je wil, maakt niet uit of het positief of negatief is!

subrosa


	3. Om je de waarheid te zeggen

Mijn excuses aan degene die per ongeluk de spoiler in het vorige hoofdstuk heeft gelezen.

Deel drie, Alles zal nu serieuzer gaan worden, wat zal Hermelien doen? Wat zal Draco doen? Gaan ze elkaar over hun gevoelens vertellen? Lees door om erachter te komen!

subrosa

"Wat gebeurde er met je, Hermelien? En zeg niet 'het is niets' want ik geloof je niet!" zegt Harry op hun weg naar Toverdranken, Hermelien heeft tot op dat moment nog geen woord gesproken.

Hermelien staat stil en staart naar de vloer, ze kan het gewoon zeggen, maar een paar details weglaten, toch?

"Nou… beloof me dat je niet zal lachen oké?" vraagt ze.

Harry en Ron, die door waren gelopen, draaien om en knikken, ze lopen terug naar hun vriendin die zich compleet ongemakkelijk lijkt te voelen.

"Wat is er, Lientje?" vraagt Ron.

Hermelien haalt diep adem. "Ik had een droom vannacht, een hele enge…" begint ze, ze kleurt hoog rood en speelt met haar vingers.

"Wat voor droom?" wil Ron weten.

"Draco…" Hermelien lijk te stikken in het woord.

Ze kijkt op naar de jongens die hun lachen proberen in te houden.

Ja, zijn gezicht laat alles een nachtmerrie worden, maar waarom ben je dan zo afwezig vandaag?" vraagt Harry met een onderdrukte grijns op zijn gezicht.

Hermelien's hart lijkt tien keer te groot te zijn voor haar borstkas en drukt oncomfortabel tegen haar keel.

"Nou… omdat… in mijn droom rende ik door een grasveld en ik riep naar hem om me te vangen…" fluistert ze zachtjes.

Ze had verwacht dat Harry en Ron zouden gaan lachen, maar het tegenovergestelde is waar, ze kijken haar aan met een blik van complete verbazing op hun gezicht, bijna angstig.

"Ga me niet vertellen dat je gevoelens hebt voor dat fretten gezicht!" Harry schreeuwt de woorden bijna, een paar mensen in de gangen kijken naar hen om te zien wat er aan de hand is.

"Nee, en zou je alsjeblieft zachter willen praten, ik wil niet dat de hele school weet wat ik heb gedroomd…" zegt Hermelien, ze kijkt naar een paar studenten en wijst in de weg die ze aan het volgen waren. Ze begrijpen de hint en lopen door.

"Zoals ik al zei, het was een complete nachtmerrie…" besluit ze te zeggen. "Laten we het gewoon vergeten oké?"

De jongens knikken en lopen door naar de kerkers waar hun minst favoriete leraar al op hen staat te wachten om hen twee uur lang mentaal te kunnen martelen.

Ze wachten in stilte, een zeer oncomfortabele stilte, in Hermelien's gedachten, zou had gewild dat de jongens iets zouden zeggen, wat dan ook, zodat ze wist dat ze niet zouden denken dat ze compleet gestoord was geworden.

Sneep opent de deur naar de kerkers om hen binnen te laten en de klas wordt op slag stil.

Hermelien weet dat alleen de aanwezigheid van Sneep al een hele klas stil kan krijgen, maar ze wenst stilletjes dat ze allemaal door zouden praten.

Zodra ze op hun gebruikelijke plaats achterin de klas zijn aangekomen openen de deuren van de kerker zich opnieuw en Draco en zijn maten komen de klas binnenvallen.

"Sorry dat we laat zijn, professor." Mompelt Draco en hij gaat op zijn plaats zitten.

Sneep kijkt om naar hen. "Het is al goed, Draco, maar probeer de volgende keer op de tijden te letten." Zegt Sneep en hij kijkt de trots van Zwadderich aan alsof hij blij is dat ze op zijn komen dagen.

"Kijk nou eens naar hem, de stomme idioot, hij heeft Sneep compleet naar zijn hand gezet…" fluistert Ron

"Ja, nou, Sneep ís het afdelingshoofd van Zwadderich, je kan niet van hem verwachten dat hij zijn eigen studenten straf gaat geven, dat is zoiets als verraad voor hem…" Fluistert Hermelien terug, ze weet dat Sneep de Zwadderaars altijd als betere mensen ziet dan mensen van andere afdelingen.

Harry grinnikt en knikt.

Toverdranken komt en gaat, te langzaam voor de Griffoendors die meerdere keren moeten lijden onder een vuile opmerking van Sneep en die, natuurlijk, de laagste cijfers van de klas krijgen.

"Vuile slang, mijn toverdrank zag er beter uit dan die van de Zwadderaars en ik krijg nog steeds een onvoldoende!" sist Ron woedend terwijl hij bijna terug de trap op rent.

"Laat het gaan, Ron." Zegt Hermelien om hem te kalmeren, zij als enige van Griffoendor had een 'U' gekregen voor haar toverdrank.

"Makkelijk voor jou om te zeggen…" antwoord Ron, maar hij zegt er verder niets meer over en Hermelien is slim genoeg om er niet meer over te beginnen en hem een aanleiding te geven om tegen haar te gaan schreeuwen.

Ze staart naar de grond en denkt dat het nog niet eens zo slecht was, Sneep's aanwezigheid zorgde er in ieder geval voor dat Draco voor twee uur uit haar gedachten was verbannen.

Het volgende moment merkt ze dat haar lichaam contact maakt met de vloer nadat ze ergens tegenaan geknald is.

"Kijk uit waar je loopt, stom Modderbloedje!" hoort ze.

'Verdomme, Draco!' denkt ze, ze kijkt op en ja, ze kijkt inderdaad in de boze, koude ogen van Draco Malfidus.

"Het is jouw fout dat je daar staat." Roept Hermelien terug.

Draco staat op en kijkt op haar neer. "Ik kan gaan en staan waar ik wil, maar als je niet uitkijkt vervloek ik je zo erg dat je nooit weer tegen me aan kan lopen!" sist hij terug.

"Alsof je daar het lef voor hebt!" Antwoord Hermelien met een poging tot een ijselijk dodelijke blik, maar ze faalt er vreselijk in.

Draco lijkt ook niet al te overtuigd, zijn gezicht ziet er boos uit, maar zijn ogen lijken niet in het plaatje te passen. Hij besluit zich om te draaien voor hij iets stoms doet.

"Smerig Modderbloedje…" Mompelt hij zachtjes over zijn schouder.

Hermelien zucht en draait zich om naar de jongens. "Ik herinner me net dat ik een boek vergeten ben, ik zie jullie zo, oké?" zegt ze snel, ze kan het niet uitstaan dat ze niet weet wat er aan de hand is, dus besluit ze er maar eens achter te komen.

Ron en Harry Knikken opnieuw en lopen samen naar de Grote Zaal.

Hermelien rent in de tegenovergestelde richting naar de Leerlingenkamer van Griffoendor om een brief te schrijven.

Nadat ze daarmee klaar is gaat ze naar de Uilenvleugel, normaal gesproken zou ze Hedwig hebben gekozen, Harry's uil, maar als er zomaar uit het niets een sneeuwwitte uil aan de tafel van Zwadderich zou landen om een brief te bezorgen aan de grootste vijand van de eigenaar zou dat misschien een beetje vreemd overkomen.

"Sorry Hedwig, ik moet een andere uil gebruiken vandaag." Zegt Hermelien als de prachtige witte uil naar haar toe komt vliegen.

Hedwig krast verdrietig en vliegt weer weg, Hermelien pakt de eerste uil die ze kan vinden en bindt de brief aan zijn poot. "Ga Draco voor me zoeken, oké?" vraagt ze de uil en een paar seconden later vliegt de uil weg.

Hermelien kijkt als het een paar keer door de lucht cirkelt voordat ze weer naar beneden gaat.

Draco zit vooraan aan te tafel van Zwadderich, trillend van zijn ontmoeting met het Griffoendor meisje.

Hij begrijpt niet compleet wat hij zojuist gedaan heeft, waarom heeft hij haar niet gewoon vervloekt zoals hij dreigde te doen? Waarom keek hij haar alleen maar aan met een stomme blik in zijn ogen?

Hermelien komt de Grote Zaal binnen, ze ziet een beetje wit en verward, Draco vraagt zich af waarom dit is.

Ze gaat zitten en begint een gesprek met de andere leden van het 'Droom Team'

Precies op dat moment vliegt er een uil door het raam van het kasteel en land recht voor hem op de tafel.

Draco kijkt naar de brief die de witte uil bij zich heeft.

"Van wie is het?" vraagt hij, niet zo zeer tegen de vogel, maar wel tegen zichzelf, hij maakt de brief los en leest het.

[iVoor Draco,

Ik wil dat je me een paar dingen uitlegt, dus verdraag me voor een paar seconden.

Waarom gedraag jij je zo anders rond mij tegenwoordig? Is er iets veranderd? Je lijkt je niet echt als jezelf te gedragen, je lijkt me niet echt meer te haten.[/i

Draco stopt even met lezen, hij heeft een vermoeden van wie deze brief komt, hij kijkt naar de tafel van Griffoendor, maar Hermelien lijkt hem geen signalen te geven, nou ja, behalve dan dat ze bijna wanhopig probeert een gesprek gaande te houden.

[iAls het waar is dat je me niet (meer) haat, dan kan ik eerlijk toegeven dat dit gevoel wederzijds is, over de afgelopen jaren heb ik gemerkt dat je een paar momenten aardig naar me hebt gekeken, niet koud, niet boos, gewoon vriendelijk, of in ieder geval, bijna vriendelijk.

Ik weet het, het lijkt alsof ik onzin praat momenteel, maar ik wou vragen of je misschien meer voor me voelt dan wat je me in de afgelopen jaren hebt laten merken, zou je me een brief terug willen sturen?

Ik beloof je dat ik niemand iets zal vertellen en dat ik je er ook niet voor zal haten. (in ieder geval, niet echt)

Groetjes H.[/i

Draco's gezicht wordt nog witter dan normaal en hij kijkt opnieuw naar de tafel van Griffoendor, het gesprek is stilgevallen en Hermelien zit rechtop op de bank, haar voeten trekken nerveus op en neer.

'De brief moet van haar komen.' Denkt hij en hij staat op van de tafel, onzeker over wat hij moet doen.

Hij wil iets terug schrijven, maar wat zal er gebeuren als hij dat doet? Zullen Griffel en hij gaan daten? Zouden ze daadwerkelijk een koppel kunnen worden?

Hij begint te denken aan hand in hand lopen, zoenen in het maanlicht en komt erachter dat deze gedachten hem helemaal niet zo erg overstuur maken als hij had verwacht. Nee, hij weet dat hij het eigenlijk een zeer leuke gedachte vindt.

Maar wat moet hij haar zeggen? Hij kan zich niet inbeelden wat er allemaal zou veranderen als ze daadwerkelijk iets met elkaar zouden krijgen. Als de mensen in zijn afdeling erachter komen wordt hij compleet aan de kant gezet. Om maar te zwijgen over aardig doen tegen de rest van het 'Droom Team', hij kan zichzelf niet indenken om dat ooit te moeten doen.

Hij loopt de Leerlingenkamer van Zwadderich in, compleet in gedachten.

Hij wil een brief terug schrijven, maar op hetzelfde moment merkt hij dat hij zichzelf hiervan probeert te weerhouden.

Nu dat de schooldag voorbij is en Hermelien terug is in de toren van Griffoendor weet ze dat Draco niet terug zal schrijven.

Ze had het niet verwacht, niet echt, ze hield zichzelf alleen maar voor de gek, hoe zou zo iemand als hij ooit gevoelens voor haar kunnen hebben?

Ze kijkt uit het raam, het is al compleet donker buiten en de eerste sterren beginnen de hemel op te vullen.

De jongens slapen al, of in ieder geval, dat neemt ze aan, ze weet het niet helemaal zeker.

Ze had tegen hen gezegd dat ze nog even verder ging met haar huiswerk en dat ze later ook naar bed zou gaan, maar in werkelijkheid heeft ze nog helemaal niets opgeschreven, ze heeft zelfs nog geen boek geopend.

Ze staat op en begint op en neer door de kamer te lopen. Als ze er niet langer tegen kan loopt ze gewoon de Leerlingenkamer uit en loopt door het nu uitgestorven kasteel.

Geen enkele student mag rond deze tijd door het kasteel lopen, maar omdat zij klassenoudste is zal ze niet in de problemen komen.

Ze passeert de deuren naar de Grote Zaal, zonder te weten waar ze naartoe gaat loopt ze het kasteel uit, blij dat ze Vilder niet tegen het lijf loopt.

Voor haar vindt ze het meer en ze neemt plaats tegen een boom, uitkijkend over het kalme water.

Ze ontspant een beetje, alhoewel de gedachten nog steeds door haar hoofd spoken.

Waren de gedachten die ze van Draco ontving echt zo verkeerd ingeschat?

Natuurlijk zat ze ernaast, Draco is een Zwadderaar, zij is maar een Modderbloedje.

"Wat doe jij hier?" hoort ze ineens. De stem klinkt bekend en haar hart springt bijna uit haar borstkas.

"Malfidus!" piept ze en ze springt op.

"Griffel…" Is de groet die Draco haar geeft.

Hermelien is nu compleet in de war. Draco reageert niet haatvol?

"Heb je brief gekregen." Zegt Draco, hij gaat zitten en vraagt Hermelien hetzelfde te doen.

Hermelien gaat naast hem zitten, op een veilige afstand. Hij begon over de brief, zou dat een goed teken zijn? Ze kijkt in alle richtingen behalve naar hem.

Draco staart naar het meer, niet zeker over wat hij als antwoord moet geven. "Ik… die brief kwam wel echt van jou toch?" besluit hij eerst te vragen.

Hermelien knikt, ze voelt zich ineens heel onzeker.

"Oké… I-ik denk dat ik wilde zeggen… Ik… Ik haat je niet helemaal…" Stamelt Draco.

Hermelien durft nu eindelijk naar hem op te kijken. "Oké, zou ik dan mogen vragen wat je wel voor me voelt dan?"

Draco antwoord niet gelijk en haalt zijn schouders op. "Ik weet het niet zeker…" zegt hij na een tijdje. "Ik denk dat… Ik denk dat ik je leuk vind…" Fluistert hij.

Hermelien's hart slaat te snel om gezond te zijn en haar hersenen werken overuren. Ze had toch gelijk, Draco vindt haar echt leuk!

Draco kijkt naar haar. "Vind je mij ook leuk?" Vraagt hij verlegen.

Hermelien staart in zijn zilver blauwe ogen en blijft stil.

[b Wat zal Hermelien antwoorden? Zal ze eerlijk zijn of zal de angst haar stoppen?

Lees het in het volgende hoofdstuk![/b


	4. Het antwoord

Herinner je het je nog? In het laatste hoofdstuk heb ik Hermelien achtergelaten bij Draco, ze stond voor de keuze om te antwoorden op zijn vraag.

Ik zal haar nu een antwoord laten geven, dan kunnen we zien wat er vervolgens gebeurt.

Hermelien weet niet wat ze moet antwoorden, ze is een beetje te verward door Draco's eerlijke openbaring en zijn tegenvraag die er geen doekjes om windt.

Ze kijkt naar de lucht, waar de sterren nu worden overschaduwd door wolken.

"Ik… Ik zou die brief niet hebben geschreven als ik niet een bepaald gevoel voor je had, of wel?" vraagt ze terug.

Draco glimlacht en schuift een beetje dichter naar zijn Modderbloedje toe. "Ik denk dat je daar gelijk in hebt." Zegt hij zachtjes. "Weet je, sinds de eerste keer dat ik je zag had ik al gevoelens voor je, alhoewel ik ze in het begin niet herkende. Ik ben een Malfidus, ik hoor geen gevoelens voor een Mod… voor iemand zonder magische ouders te hebben… toch?" vraagt hij. "Maar toen de jaren voorbij gingen begon ik mijn gevoelens steeds beter te begrijpen en ze werden steeds moeilijker te onderdrukken, daarom werd ik steeds gewelddadiger en gemener tegenover jou als ik tegen je praatte, om mijn gevoelens in bedwang te houden, om mezelf ervan te overtuigen dat het verkeerd was om je lief te hebben en dat je toch nooit hetzelfde voor mij zou voelen, in ieder geval, dat dacht ik, nu zie ik in dat ik ernaast zat…" Hij kijkt naar Hermelien en geeft haar een glimlach die ze nooit had verwacht te ontvangen, warm, vriendelijk en enigszins beschaamd.

Hermelien bloost een beetje. "Ik moet toegeven dat mijn gedachten ongeveer hetzelfde waren.

Ik heb je altijd een beetje leuk gevonden, maar mijn vrienden hadden een hekel aan je, dus vertelde ik mezelf dat ik ook een hekel aan je moest hebben, maar elke keer als ik je zag had ik de kleine hoop dat je me anders zou behandelen, niet koud of boos, maar in ieder geval een klein beetje vriendelijk, best frustrerend om te weten dat dit nooit gebeurt is.

Vreselijk dat we achter de waarheid moeten komen nu we in ons laatste jaar zitten nietwaar? Ik bedoel, we zullen elkaar waarschijnlijk nooit meer zien hierna." Fluistert ze, ze kijkt Draco aan met een verdrietige blik in haar ogen.

Draco kijkt haar aan, haar ogen vertellen hem dat ze daar echt verdrietig om is en hij haalt een hand door zijn blonde haar, een beetje verward, hij weet niet precies wat hij moet zeggen.

"Ik denk dat… als we… ehm… nou ja, ik bedoel, als dit echt blijkt te werken, dan is er geen reden dat we elkaar niet meer kunnen zien toch? Als we een k-koppel worden kan ik bij jou op bezoek komen en als je wil kan je ook altijd bij mij langskomen." Zegt hij op een lichte en vriendelijke manier.

"Dat weet ik zo net nog niet," antwoord Hermelien. "Ik denk niet dat jouw ouders mij ooit zullen accepteren, ze zijn dooddoeners…"

Draco grinnikt. "Dan heb je geluk dat je niet met hen hoeft te daten." Grapt hij.

Hermelien lacht, ze had nooit durven denken dat Draco grappig kon zijn op een niet sarcastische manier, het laat haar een stuk comfortabeler voelen, en ja, hij heeft gelijk, ze hoeft zijn ouders niet aardig te vinden, ze vindt Draco leuk en dat is alles wat ze hoeft te weten.

"Je hebt gelijk, je bent eigenlijk best een leuke jongen, Draco." Mompelt ze.

Draco knikt. "Ik weet het… je bent zelf ook niet zo slecht." Zegt hij met een flauwe glimlach en hij probeert haar te zoenen, maar voordat hij dat kan doen worden ze verstoord door zware regen. "Te gek…" fluistert hij, zachtjes vloekend.

"Ik denk dat we maar beter naar binnen kunnen gaan voordat we ziek worden." Zegt Hermelien, ook een beetje teleurgesteld.

Draco zucht en staat op. "Je hebt gelijk, het zou nog al vreemd zijn als we allebei verkouden zijn morgen nietwaar? Mensen zouden rare dingen gaan denken, natuurlijk compleet onwaar." Grapt hij en ze rennen terug naar het kasteel.

Hermelien loopt de Leerlingenkamer van Griffoendor in, compleet doorweekt en ijzig koud, zij en Draco hadden elkaar een goede nacht gewenst ter hoogste van de Grote Zaal, ze wilden Vilder niet tegen het lijf lopen zodat hij iedereen op school kon vertellen dat ze elkaar die nacht hebben ontmoet.

"Waar kom jij vandaan?" Hoort ze opeens, ze kijkt om en ziet een roodharig meisje die ze herkent als Ginny, ze zit op een van de comfortabele stoelen.

"Ik heb een blokje gelopen." Zegt Hermelien, het is niet helemaal een leugen omdat het allemaal begon als een onschuldig blokje om, ze hoeft dit meisje niet te vertellen dat ze met Draco was.

Ginny staat op en loopt naar het raam. "Oké, het weer is verschrikkelijk hé? Je kan maar beter die natte kleren uittrekken voordat je kou vat." Zegt ze, blijkbaar gelooft ze het verhaal dat Hermelien haar zojuist heeft vertelt.

Hermelien knikt. "Ja, laat ik dat maar eens gaan doen, en ik denk dat ik daarna ook maar eens naar bed ga. Hoe komt het trouwens dat jij nog zo laat op bent?" vraagt ze nu, zich herinnerend dat het al na middernacht is.

"Kon niet slapen…" is Ginny's simpele antwoord, ze volgt Hermelien naar boven.

"Ik ken het…" antwoord Hermelien.

Draco gaat zijn privé kamer in de Zwadderich kerkers weer binnen en valt op zijn bed, nog steeds gekleed in zijn kleddernatte kleren, hij glimlacht een beetje, als hij terug denkt aan wat hij heeft gedaan kan hij er nog steeds niets zinnigs van maken, hij heeft zijn liefde geuit voor het Griffoendor Modderbloedje, waarom laat hem dit zo goed voelen?

Jammer genoeg heeft d regen alles verpest voordat hij een kans kreeg om haar te zoenen, hij had graag willen weten of haar lippen zo goed zouden proeven als hij denkt. 'Zouden ze zo voelen als in mijn droom?' vraagt hij zich af. Hij likt langs zijn lippen en droomt dat die van Hermelien daar zijn.

Zijn broek komt veel te strak te zitten rond zijn kruis, maar in plaats van het te negeren of een koude douche te nemen besluit hij iets te doen wat hij tot nu toe nog niet voor mogelijk had gehouden, hij knoopt zijn broek open en trekt het tegelijk met zijn ondergoed naar beneden, waarna hij zijn hand om zichzelf heen sluit.

Een zucht van verlichting ontsnapt zijn mond als hij begint te bewegen.

Hermelien is de laatste van haar groepje die uit de slaapzalen komt die ochtend, met een grote geeuw zegt ze: "Morgen jongens."

"Het zou eens tijd worden, waar bleef je zo lang?" vraagt Harry, wetend dat zij normaal gesproken de eerste is die klaar staat om te gaan, ze wil nergens te laat voor zijn, zelfs niet vijf minuten laat voor het ontbijt.

"Je ziet er moe uit, heb je weer een nachtmerrie gehad?" vraagt hij dan.

"Nachtmerrie?" vraagt Ginny.

Hermelien kijkt naar Ginny. "Niets ernstigs." Zegt ze snel. "En nee, ik heb gewoon niet al te goed geslapen. Kon me niet concentreren op mijn huiswerk gisteren dus heb ik een stukje gelopen, werd verrast door de regen, dus ben ik naar bed gegaan, maar ik kon niet stoppen met denken aan het huiswerk dat ik niet gemaakt heb." Zegt ze, ze voelt zich schuldig dat ze erover moet liegen, maar het is beter dan zeggen dat ze Malfidus heeft ontmoet en dat ze zelfs bijna gezoend hebben.

Ron grijnst. "Dat is echt typisch iets voor jou." Merkt hij op.

Hermelien lacht ook, dat weet ze, daarom zei ze het ook, ze wist dat ze geen vragen zou krijgen als ze dit zou zeggen. "We moeten opschieten, anders komen we te laat." Zegt ze en ze loopt vooruit naar de uitgang van de Leerlingenkamer.

Als ze de Grote Zaal binnen komen kijkt ze stiekem in de richting van de Zwadderich tafel, Draco is in gesprek met zijn maatjes, Korzel en Kwast, die aan weerszijden van hem zitten, alsof ze zijn persoonlijke bodyguards zijn, denkt Hermelien met een grijns.

Hij ziet er een beetje anders uit vandaag, meer ontspannen, merkt ze op voordat ze naar haar eigen tafel loopt.

"Gedaanteverwisselingen vandaag, ik vraag me af wat Anderling ons laat doen…" zegt Ron die probeert een gesprek op gang te krijgen.

"Geen idee, we komen er snel genoeg achter." Antwoord Harry ongeïnteresseerd.

Hermelien's ogen beginnen glinsteren. "Ik hoop dat we weer dingen mogen Oproepen net als de vorige keer, dat was echt heel leuk!" zegt ze blij.

"Ja, vooral als je weet dat jij de enige was die het ook daadwerkelijk kon, hoe doe je dat in 's hemelsnaam? Ik bedoel, je kan gewoon alles!" Zegt Ron, het was meer een sarcastische opmerking dan dat hij het echt als een compliment meende.

"Je moet gewoon opletten in de les en je concentratie bij de juiste dingen houden." Zegt Hermelien ongestoord.

Ron knikt en doet alsof hij het zal onthouden voor de volgende keer.

Draco zat al in de Grote Zaal toen hij zijn vriendinnetje binnen zag komen.

Hij krijgt niet de kans om naar haar te kijken, omdat Korzel precies dat moment uitkiest om iets tegen hem te zeggen. Hij verstond het niet, dus moest hij vragen om het te herhalen, iets wat hij normaal gesproken nooit doet.

"Ik zei: Was jij degene die gisteren zo laat terug kwam naar de Leerlingenkamer?" Vraagt Korzel opnieuw.

"Oh ja, dat was ik, maakte een kleine wandeling…" Zegt Draco snel, terugdenkend aan de avond daarvoor.

Het was een leuke avond, niet alleen kreeg hij eindelijk de kans om zijn gevoelens voor Hermelien te uitten, hij kwam ook eindelijk van die vervelende bobbel in zijn broek af die hij al zo lang probeerde te negeren.

Nu voelt hij zich geweldig, hij kijkt naar de plaats waar Hermelien een paar seconden geleden nog stond, maar ze is weg, hij kijkt naar de tafel van Griffoendor.

Hermelien ziet met haar rug naar hem toe, maar hij kan haar zien bewegen, het lijkt er op dat ze ergens behoorlijk opgewonden over is, waarschijnlijk de lessen van vandaag, denkt Draco met een kleine grijns.

Misschien dat hij binnenkort maar eens moet vragen of ze misschien ook zin heeft een keer iets met hem af te spreken.

[bJa, ik weet het, het is maar een klein hoofdstuk dit keer, mijn ouders zitten me achter de broek aan omdat ik te lang achter de pc zit…

Nou ja, blijf lezen als je het nog steeds interessant vindt, ik zal zo snel mogelijk een nieuw hoofdstuk online zien te krijgen!

Owjah, laat een berichtje achter als je wil, ik ben alsnog zeer benieuwd naar wat jullie van het verhaal vinden!


	5. Gevoelens en mogelijkheden

The days pass and nothing special happens, Hermione and Draco hardly see each other except for the few encounters down the hallways or during class.

Seeing that they had agreed to keep acting hostile towards each other, they still yell at each other whenever they meet. But when they walk away they no part with a little smile towards each other as to show that they don't really mean what they say.

De dagen gaan voorbij en er gebeurt weinig bijzonders, Hermelien en Draco zien elkaar nauwelijks, behalve tijdens de lessen of als ze elkaar in de gang tegenkomen.

Aangezien ze hadden afgesproken gewoon te doen alsof er niets aan de hand is snauwen ze elkaar nog steeds af wanneer ze elkaar maar in het oog krijgen, maar nu gevolgd door een klein glimlachje naar elkaar als ze uiteindelijk weer doorlopen, om elkaar te laten merken dat ze eigenlijk niets menen van wat ze zeggen.

Het volgende uitstapje naar Zweinsveld komt steeds dichterbij en Draco is van plan om Hermelien daar ergens te ontmoeten.

Het grootste probleem is nu alleen nog dat hij niet weet waar, wanneer en hoe hij het haar moet vragen.

Hij kan onmogelijk gewoon op haar aflopen en vragen of ze zin heeft om met hem mee te gaan, waar Wezel en Heilige Potter bij zijn.

Hij schudt zijn hoofd terwijl hij op zijn bed in zijn privé kamer ligt. Hij moet iets bedenken om haar aandacht te trekken, maar wat?

Hij rolt op zijn buik en staart naar zijn kussen. Misschien moest hij maar eens voor een opzettelijk toevallige ontmoeting zorgen.

De plannen ontrafelen zich snel in zijn geest, half uitgewerkt, snel weer weggegooid, het moet perfect zijn.

Als Hermelien de Leerlingenkamer van Griffoendor binnenkomt staat Ginny op haar te wachten, met haar rug tegen de muur naast het raam.

"Goedenavond mevrouw Griffel." Zegt ze alsof ze een detective op missie is en ze loopt op haar af.

Hermelien kijkt haar vreemd aan. "Wat ben je aan het doen? Iedereen ligt al op bed." Zegt ze wetend dat het opnieuw laat op de avond is.

Ginny wijst naar de stoelen met als bedoeling dat ze er even bij gaan zitten.

"Waarom ga jij elke avond naar buiten?" vraagt ze meteen.

Hermelien gaat in de stoel zitten en verkrampt een beetje, de waarheid is dat ze elke avond naar het meer is gegaan voor de afgelopen dagen, in de hoop dat ze Draco daar tegen zou komen, ze vraagt zich af welke leugen ze dit keer weer op moet hangen. Het wordt steeds moeilijker om uitvluchten te bedenken.

"Ik maak me zorgen om de PUIST examens, ze beslissen een groot gedeelte van mijn toekomst, weet je, ik wil ze niet verknallen, ik maak me er zo'n zorgen om dat…"

"LIEG NIET!" schreeuwt Ginny erdoorheen. Ze slaat haar handen neer op één van de vele gammele tafeltjes die verspreid staan door de Leerlingenkamer.

Hermelien schrikt van de plotselinge uitbarsting.

Ginny kijkt haar vuil aan. "Ik zag je op die avond, je was bij het meer samen met Malfidus." Zegt ze zonder er om heen te draaien.

Hermelien wordt lijkbleek, ze was betrapt, ze weet niet hoe ze zich er nu nog uit kan redden.

"Hij kwam inderdaad op me af daar, hij probeerde me te vervloeken, maar ik hield hem tegen, daarna begon het te regenen en ging ik terug naar de Leerlingenkamer." Zegt ze snel, misschien net iets te snel, want Ginny's ogen vernauwen zich. "Het is mogelijk dat je hierover de waarheid spreekt, ik kon niet alles zien van wat er gebeurde, het was donker, maar dan mag je hier ook een verhaal van maken." Ze gaat weer achterover zitten en bedenkt hoe ze het volgende gaat zeggen.

"Jullie twee maken altijd nog ruzie, jullie lijken elkaar nog net zoveel te haten als anders, maar ik heb jullie een tijdje in de gaten gehouden, telkens na een ruzie tussen jullie kijken jullie elkaar even aan, jullie glimlachen naar elkaar."

Hermelien's maag lijkt samen te trekken van onverwachte angst, natuurlijk had ze niet verwacht dat ze het voor altijd verborgen kon houden, en dit had ze ook niet gewild, maar om het op deze manier te moeten vertellen is op z'n zachtst gezegd zeer beangstigend.

"Hij glimlacht?" besluit ze te zeggen. "Ik weet dat ik glimlach als ik van hem weg loop, ik weet dat ik dan blij ben dat ik er weer van af ben gekomen zonder vervloekt te worden en dat ik dan blij ben dat ik hem heb kunnen vernederen, maar ik zie niet helemaal in waarom hij hetzelfde zou doen, en ik weet al helemaal niet waarom hij dan naar mij zou kijken."

Ze hoopt met heel haar hart dat Ginny dit verhaal zal geloven, dat ze opstaat en haar een goede nachtrust zal wensen.

Ginny zucht. "Hermelien, als jullie twee iets hebben samen is dat al erg genoeg, maar je maakt het er niet beter op door erover te liegen, daarmee maak je alleen maar meer vijanden." Zegt ze duidelijk.

Hermelien staat op en loopt naar de trap. Met haar rug naar Ginny gekeerd zegt ze: "Ik lieg niemand voor, er is niets tussen Draco en mij en dat zal ook nooit gebeuren. Slaap lekker."

Vervolgens loopt ze op trillende benen naar boven.

Ginny blijft nog een tijdje in de Leerlingenkamer zitten, nadenkend over wat er allemaal gebeurt is, na dit gesprek is ze er vrijwel zeker van dat Hermelien en Malfidus iets hebben, anders zou ze boos zijn geworden, of anders gereageerd hebben alsof het iets smerigs is om ook maar iets te hebben met die fret.

Hermelien valt op haar bed in haar eigen privé vertrek, trillend en niet wetend wat te doen, ze moet het verborgen houden, Ginny heeft gelijk, mensen zullen haar haten als ze de waarheid vertelt, geen Griffoendor wil omgaan met iemand die een relatie heeft met een Zwadderaar.

Toch denkt ze er niet over om het uit te maken met Draco, ze houdt het liever geheim tot het einde van het schooljaar.

De gedachte is bijna ondragelijk en ze moet tranen in haar ogen onderdrukken. Een heel jaar lang haar vrienden voorliegen alleen om een relatie te behouden…

De volgende dag is Draco al vroeg in de weer om Hermelien mee te kunnen vragen.

Hij is een briefje aan het schrijven met daarin zijn vraag.

Als hij klaar is gaat hij naar beneden, loopt zonder pardon de Leerlingenkamer uit en loopt vervolgens weer terug omdat hij vergeten is zijn schoenen aan te trekken en zijn tas te pakken.

Hij haalt diep adem en bedenkt zich of hij verder niets vergeten is. Hij kan zich niets bedenken en besluit opnieuw te vertrekken.

Hun eerste les is Kruidenkunde, er moeten daar genoeg mogelijkheden zijn om zijn plannetje tot uitvoer te brengen.

In de Grote Zaal ziet hij Hermelien, ze ziet er bedrukt uit, alsof haar iets dwars zit, hij zal het wel vragen zodra ze alleen met elkaar zijn, voor nu moet hij nog even doen alsof ze elkaars vijanden zijn.

Hij loopt naar zijn afdelingstafel en begint te twijfelen aan zijn plan, als het niet werkt dan heeft hij een probleem, dan weet meteen iedereen van zijn intenties.

Wat dan nog? Vraagt hij zichzelf inwendig af, wat maakt het uit als mensen erachter komen?

In zijn hart weet hij dat hij nooit weer vrienden zou maken in Zwadderich als ook maar een iemand er achter zou komen dat hij verkering heeft met een Modderbloedje. Potter en Wemel zouden hem nog meer gaan haten dan dat ze nu al doen, maar dat is een bijzaak, het maakt hem niet uit hoeveel zij hem haten, het gevoel is toch geheel wederzijds.

Hij moet maar gewoon zorgen dat het niet mislukt. Hij kan zich geen andere mogelijkheid bedenken om haar mee te vragen, dus hij moet het er maar op wagen.

Als iedereen op staat kijkt hij verbaasd om zich heen, hij had er geen flauw idee van dat het alweer tijd voor de lessen was, zijn eten is nog niet eens aangeraakt.

Met een teleurgestelde grom staat hij op en loopt hij achter zijn klas aan naar de kassen waar ze Kruidenkunde zullen volgen in een paar minuten, zijn ogen blijven hangen op het uitbundige kapsel van Hermelien.

Wanneer moet hij het plan ten uitvoer brengen? Nu, tijdens de les of na de les?

Hij gaat wat sneller lopen en haalt zijn klas in, hij loopt nu net achter de mensen van Griffoendor, die druk met elkaar in gesprek zijn.

Hij vangt een paar woorden op over lessen, huiswerk en ook het woord Zweinsveld wordt een aantal keer genoemd, hij voelt een onaangename kriebel in zijn buik, alsof hij zenuwachtig is.

Hij grijnst bij zichzelf, dit had hij niet van zichzelf verwacht, zenuwachtig omdat hij een meisje mee wil vragen naar Zweinsveld. Maar dan alsnog, hij had ook niet verwacht dat hij ooit verliefd zou worden op een Modderbloedje uit Griffoendor, nog minder dat hij haar ook daadwerkelijk de grote vraag zou stellen, dus zenuwachtig zijn is nog wel het minst erge van de drie.

Met een zucht besluit hij te wachten tot na de lessen, in de hoop dat er dan minder toeschouwers zullen zijn. Hij gaat weer langzamer lopen en zoekt Korzel en Kwast op.

De les Kruidenkunde komt en gaat, Hermelien doet haar uiterste best om op te blijven letten, maar haar gedachten willen zich niet ordenen, net voor de les leek het alsof Draco vlak achter haar liep, hij kon hem horen ademen en de frisse geur van after shave ruiken die zo typisch voor hem is. Ze is een gedeeltelijk dankbaar dat hij haar niet heeft aangesproken, ze zou niet weten wat ze zou moeten zeggen als er weer een zogenaamde ruzie tussen hun zou zijn gekomen, maar stilletjes in haar achterhoofd had ze toch gehoopt dat hij weer een keer naar haar zou kijken, dat ze weer een kleine glimlach op zou vangen.

Daar aan denkend voelt ze weer het onbehagen dat ze eerder die dag ook al had gevoeld. Ginny was erachter gekomen, Ginny staat in direct contact met Harry en Ron, als zij het aan Harry en Ron vertelt is ze haar leven niet meer zeker, of in ieder geval haar vriendschap niet meer.

Er is natuurlijk een kans dat Ginny haar snel bedachte verhaal gelooft, maar die kans schat ze minimaal, ze kan zich niet echt indenken dat Ginny, die toch aardig slim is, vooral op het gebied van jongens, een verhaal zou geloven dat zo slecht in elkaar zit als dat van haar.

Zelf ziet ze de fouten die ze heeft gemaakt wel, ze reageerde te rustig, als iemand in het verleden zou hebben gevraagd of ze verliefd was op Draco zou ze compleet misselijk zijn geworden en de ander aan hebben gekeken alsof ze niet van deze planeet zijn. Ze zou in ieder geval nooit hebben gereageerd alsof ze het totaal geen schande vindt om verliefd te zijn op een Zwadderaar, op Draco Malfidus nog wel.

Ze probeert zich te concentreren op haar plant, die stinkt en probeert haar hand op te eten als ze er te dicht in de buurt komt, ze probeert te kijken naar hoe Marcel naast haar totaal geen moeite lijkt te hebben met de plant en probeert hetzelfde te doen als hij, met als gevolg dat ze bijna een vinger kwijtraakt.

Ze kijkt naar haar bloedende hand en geeft een kleine schreeuw van pijn, Harry en Ron staan meteen naast haar en kijken naar de wond.

"Geen zorgen, hij is gelukkig niet giftig, maar ik zou er wel even mee naar professor Stronk gaan om ernaar te laten kijken." Stelt Harry voor met een bezorgde uitdrukking op zijn gezicht. Of hij bezorgd is om haar wond of om haar onoplettendheid weet ze niet, maar ze knikt snel en loopt naar professor Stronk.

Als ze weg is van haar tafel waagt ze een kleine blik in de richting van Draco. Hij kijkt kort terug met ook een bezorgde blik in zijn ogen, daarna kijkt hij weer naar zijn eigen plant, met een enigszins bedenkelijke blik op zijn gezicht.

Hermelien grinnikt, dat is niet zo vreemd, hij heeft natuurlijk niet veel zin om ook een wond op te lopen.

Als professor Stronk klaar is met het kijken naar haar wond en er een desinfecterend zalfje op heeft gedaan gaat de bel en mogen de leerlingen weer weg.

Professor Stronk is de eerste die de kas verlaat, met een woord van voorzichtigheid in de richting van Hermelien.

Met een blik op haar half genezen hand wacht Hermelien op Harry en Ron, die nog bezig zijn met het opruimen van de spullen. Ze weet dat het geen zin meer heeft om terug te lopen en dat de jongens haar tas wel mee zullen nemen.

Nog steeds naar haar hand kijkend loopt ze en stukje in de richting van de uitgang van de kas, ze heeft frisse lucht nodig, de stank van de planten begint haar te overweldigen.

Op dat moment voelt ze een knal tegen haar zij en valt ze bijna omver. Ze kijkt opzij en ziet Draco naar haar kijken.

Meteen wordt ze spierwit en weet ze niet meer wat ze moet zeggen.

De leerlingen achter haar blijven nieuwsgierig staan, alsof ze willen zien wat er nu gaat gebeuren.

"Kijk uitwaar je loopt, Modderbloedje!" sist Draco kwaadaardig en hij grijpt Hermelien bij haar kraag.

Hermelien wil iets terug zeggen maar op het moment dat Draco haar vastpakt voelt ze iets achter haar shirt glijden dat verdacht veel op een stukje perkament lijkt.

Ze trekt zich van hem los en kijkt hem boos aan, ze probeert niet te denken aan de brief die ze waarschijnlijk net ontvangen heeft.

"Waarom zou ik uitmoeten kijken waar ik loop, Malfidus, jij zag mij ook wel lopen, dan kan jij net zo makkelijk even wachten tot ik weg ben." Zegt ze zo rustig mogelijk.

Draco grijnst sarcastisch. "Je weet nog steeds niet wie je voor je hebt hé, Griffel. Waarom zou ik de tijd nemen om te wachten tot jij uit mijn buurt bent? Ik ben Draco Malfidus, ik wacht op niemand. Je hebt maar aan de kant te gaan als ik langs je heen loop." Sist hij dan.

"Wat een mooie wond heb je trouwens, had die plant niet gewoon iets langer kunnen bijten? Ik had wel willen zien hoe die plant je vingers van je hand af trok."

Hermelien kijkt boosaardig naar Draco, hij had zijn punt allang gemaakt, kan hij niet gewoon doorlopen? Ze weet dat het allemaal nep is, maar hij hoeft het haar nog niet zo moeilijk te maken.

"Ik heb tenminste een volle bak wortels weten te onttrekken aan de plant, dat is zonder twijfel meer dan wat jij hebt weten te bereiken, Malfidus. Hoeveel heb je er weten te krijgen? Drie? Misschien vier? " vraagt Hermelien terug en ze wil langs hem heen lopen, maar Draco houdt haar staande door recht voor haar te gaan staan.

"Ik neem geen slimme praat, van niemand niet, en vooral niet van jou, Modderbloedje!" roept hij en hij pakt zijn toverstok.

Hermelien pakt snel die van haar en drukt die tegen Draco's keel. "Ik weet dat je geen slimme praat wil, Malfidus, daarom loop je ook rond met die idioten Korzel en Kwast, ze weten waarschijnlijk niet eens hoe ze hun eigen naam moeten spellen. Maar als je nog een keer zo neerbuigend tegen mij doet zal ik ervoor zorgen dat jij niet eens meer weet hoe je een veer vast moet houden, laat staan dat je weet hoe je er een naam mee moet schrijven en nu opgerot, Malfidus." Zegt ze op een lage fluistertoon, even lijkt er iets van angst in Draco's ogen te zijn, hij duwt Hermelien van zich af en rent weg zonder om te kijken.

Hermelien stopt haar toverstok terug en strijkt haar haren naar achteren. Op dat moment komen Harry en Ron naar haar toe.

"Jemig, gaat het Hermelien?" vraagt Ron, iedereen boos aankijkend die te lang blijft staan.

Hermelien knikt, het perkament dat momenteel tegen haar buik rust kietelt en maakt haar zowel nieuwsgierig als ongerust.

Ze wil kijken naar wat ze zojuist heeft gekregen, maar weet niet hoe ze nu weg kan komen zonder de jongens nog bezorgder te maken, ze moet het in ieder geval ergens anders verstoppen, voordat het uit haar kleren valt en de jongens het te pakken krijgen, dan hebben ze waarschijnlijk oprecht een reden om bezorgd te zijn, vooral als er iets op het perkament staat dat aangeeft dat het van Draco afkomstig is.

"Ik ben in orde." Zegt ze ter verduidelijking. "Gewoon weer Malfidus die me de gek aanstak omdat ik gewond raakte. Maar professor Stronk zei dat ik mijn hand een tijdje onder koud water moest houden, dus ik ga even naar het toilet." De leugen kwam snel, zonder dat ze er over na had gedacht en ze loopt weg, de jongens zacht denkend achterlatend.

Zodra ze de eerste de beste meidentoiletten is ingelopen graait ze naar de brief in haar shirt, wetend dat ze er op deze manier niet bij kan.

Ze trekt haar shirt uit haar rok en het perkament valt op de grond, snel raapt ze het op voor het geval er iemand binnenkomt en ze leest de brief door.

[iHey Hermelien

Dit weekend is er een uitje naar Zweinsveld, zoals je weet.

Ik ga daar naartoe en volgens mij jij ook, dus ik vroeg me af of we elkaar daar ergens zouden kunnen ontmoeten.

Ik weet dat het in jouw geval misschien moeilijker is, aangezien jij Potter en Wemel om je heen hebt, maar ik zou het fijn vinden om je weer een keer te kunnen zien.

Als je denkt dat je iemand in jouw afdeling kunt vertrouwen met ons geheim en denkt dat diegene jou zou kunnen helpen om bij mij te kunnen komen, dan mag je van mij wel iemand om hulp vragen.

Als je echt geen mogelijkheid ziet om mij te ontmoeten, of als je daar geen zin in mocht hebben, hoop ik een berichtje van jou terug te kunnen krijgen, alhoewel dat misschien net zo moeilijk kan blijken als mij ontmoeten in Zweinsveld.

Zonder weerwoord wacht ik rond twee uur op je in de Zweinskop.

Draco[/i


	6. Voorbereidingen

Hermelien blijft denken aan de brief die ze van Draco heeft gekregen, ze heeft hem veilig opgeborgen in haar kamer en is daarna weer terug naar de lessen gegaan, maar ze heeft helemaal niets nieuws geleerd, zo voelt het, want alles wat de professors zeiden is haar compleet ontgaan.

Wat moet ze zeggen op de brief? Als ze ja zegt ontmoeten ze elkaar in Zweinsveld, als ze elkaar daar ontmoeten is het moeilijker om hun relatie geheim te houden.

Als de waarheid aan het licht komt wordt dit haar vervelendste jaar op Zweinstein ooit.

Ze zit in de leerlingenkamer van Griffoendor, haar hoofd ligt in haar handen en ze doet alsof ze aan het leren is, maar ze heeft nog geen woord gelezen van haar huiswerk.

Draco heeft leuke ideeën en ze had er zelf ook wel aan gedacht om hem daar te ontmoeten, maar het leek haar gewoon onmogelijk. Het lijkt haar nog steeds onmogelijk, maar nu moet ze een beslissing maken.

Ze kan natuurlijk gaan en de hele dag in de Zwijnskop blijven, maar dan moet ze eerst van Harry en Ron af komen. Hoe ze dat wil presteren weet ze nog niet.

Iemand vertellen over hun relatie. Wie dan? Iedereen zou een hekel aan haar hebben als ze het vertelt.

De oplossing lijkt makkelijk, als ze het aan iemand moet vertellen zou het Ginny zijn, aangezien zij toch al denkt dat ze een relatie hebben, maar wat zou haar reactie zijn als ze erachter komt dat Hermelien eerder tegen haar heeft gelogen?

Ze strijkt door haar haren, waardoor het steeds meer door de war komt te zitten.

"Is er iets mis, Hermelien?" hoort ze ineens en ze kijkt op, ze kijkt recht in de ogen van Ginny, die tegenover haar is gaan zitten. Ze kijkt haar oprecht geïnteresseerd aan.

Hermelien lijkt even haar antwoord te overdenken en kijkt haar schattend aan.

"Eigenlijk…" begint ze, ze slikt en kijkt haar recht in haar ogen. "Ik heb een klein probleempje… Kan je mij misschien helpen?" ze haalt diep adem en staart van Ginny naar haar boek en dan naar de jongens die in een stoel bij het vuur met elkaar zitten te praten.

Ginny komt dichterbij. "Gaat dit over jongens?" vraagt ze met een klein grijnsje.

Hermelien haalt haar schouders op en knikt blozend.

Het volgende moment wordt ze aan haar elleboog de leerlingenkamer uitgetrokken naar een afgelegen plekje op de zevende verdieping van de school.

"Kom ik er nu eindelijk achter dat ik de waarheid allang weet?" vraagt Ginny, haar toon is zowel humoristisch als beschuldigend.

Hermelien antwoord niet en staart naar de grond, haar armen zijn strak om haar lichaam geslagen, alsof ze zich probeert te beschermen van de opkomende woede uitbarsting.

"Hoe lang heb je al iets met Draco?" vraagt Ginny.

Hermelien haalt haar schouders op. "Nog niet zo heel lang. Hij doet al jaren vreemd tegen me, ik wou wel eens weten wat er aan de hand was…" in een paar seconden heeft ze het hele verhaal vertelt, ze had verwacht dat Ginny boos zou zijn, maar tot haar verbazing begint ze te lachen.

"En nu zijn jullie dus bij elkaar. Ik moet toegeven dat ik dit niet helemaal had zien aankomen, maar als jij zeker weet dat je hem leuk vindt en dat hij je niet gewoon gebruikt om Griffoendor zwart te maken dan wil ik je wel proberen te helpen bij het probleem dat je momenteel hebt, als je me tenminste vertelt wat dat probleem is." Zegt Ginny schouderophalend.

Hermelien kijkt haar aan en vraagt zich af waarom ze zo aardig is en haar niet veroordeeld voor wat ze zojuist heeft toegegeven.

"Ik denk niet dat Draco dit doet om Griffoendor zwart te maken. Als hij dat wel deed zou het erg stom zijn aangezien zijn reputatie ook naar de maan is zodra hij ooit met mij wordt gezien. En als hij het alleen maar om stomme redenen deed zouden we niet zoveel moeite nemen om alles geheim te houden." Zegt ze dan, snel denkend.

"Maar goed, het probleem is dat ik een brief van hem heb gekregen waarin staat dat hij met mij wil afspreken in de Zwijnskop tijdens ons uitje naar Zweinsveld."

Nu begint Ginny nog harder te lachen. "Ja, daar heb je inderdaad een probleem, hoe wou je dat tegen Harry en Ron vertellen zonder compleet de waarheid te verraden?" zegt ze hikkend van het lachen.

Hermelien zakt met haar rug tegen de muur op de grond en slaat haar armen om haar knieën heen. "Dat is dus waar ik jouw hulp nodig heb…" zegt ze zacht.

Ginny gaat naast haar zitten en kijkt haar aan. "Heb je ideeën?" vraagt ze, denkend dat Hermelien vast wel een idee heeft aangezien ze altijd ergens een verhaal op weet te verzinnen.

Hermelien knikt. "Als jij mij rond kwart voor twee op komt zoeken, ik zorg dat ik bij Zonko ben op dat moment, dan kan ik zeggen dat ik met jou heb afgesproken. Dan kunnen we samen naar de Zwijnskop gaan tot Draco komt." Vertelt ze.

Ginny lijkt hier een beetje van op te kijken. "Jij wil dat ik samen met jou wacht tot Draco komt? Moest het geen geheim blijven voor iedereen?" vraagt ze.

Hermelien schudt haar hoofd en legt uit dat ze iemand kon vertellen over hun relatie.

Ginny stemt in en ze gaan weer terug naar de leerlingenkamer, Hermelien hoopt dat de grijns op Ginny's gezicht snel verdwijnt.

Draco zit in zijn privé vertrek in de Zwadderich Leerlingenkamer en kijkt naar een foto die hij stiekem van Hermelien heeft genomen vandaag.

Op de foto zit ze afwezig voor haar uit te kijken tijdens Verweer Tegen de Zwarte Kunsten, het is niet iets voor haar om zo afwezig te kijken, maar het resultaat voor de foto is zeer mooi. Het lijkt alsof ze aan het dagdromen is, zijn fantasie laat hem denken dat hij het onderwerp van haar gedachten was.

Hij blijft naar de foto kijken terwijl hij hoopt dat Hermelien zijn uitnodiging voor Zweinsveld niet afslaat, hij hoopt dat hij in de eerst volgende dagen geen brieven meer zal ontvangen van wie dan ook, op welke manier dan ook, voor het geval er eentje van Hermelien tussen zit.

Mar wat nou als ze niet kan komen en het ook niet door kan geven? Dan zit hij daar straks voor niets te wachten.

Hij haalt zijn schouders op en denkt dat hij dan gewoon weer weg zal gaan. Het is natuurlijk heel goed mogelijk dat Hermelien geen kansen ziet om naar hem toe te komen, ze moet van de rest van het Droom Team af zien te komen voordat ze naar hem toe kan komen. Dat kan best nog wel eens een lastige klus worden aangezien ze altijd samen zijn.

Hij kijkt door het raam naar buiten, waar hij nog net een stukje gras kan zien, aangezien hij onder de grond zit. Hij ziet een paar witte sneeuwvlokken op het groene gras vallen.

Hij glimlacht, sneeuw zou de sfeer natuurlijk compleet maken.

In zijn hoofd ziet hij zichzelf met Hermelien door de straten van Zweinstein lopen, hand in hand en lachend naar elkaar, alsof de hele wereld alleen om hen draait.

Nog steeds glimlachend valt hij in slaap, waar Zwadderaars zijn nachtrust verstoren, zijn dromen over Zweinsveld met Hermelien worden opgeschikt door rondvliegende sneeuwballen die naar hun hoofd worden gegooid, Zwadderaars en Griffoendors rennen achter hen aan en proberen hen te vervloeken, ze schreeuwen nare dingen naar hen en worden steeds gewelddadiger.

Hermelien gaat met een ruk rechtop in bed zitten en staart uit het raam, het is na middernacht, de sterren worden overschaduwd door donkere wolken en er vallen nu gestaag sneeuwvlokken uit.

Het is de derde nacht na de brief van Draco en ze heeft nog geen nacht goed geslapen. Nachtmerries over hoe dit verkeerd af kan lopen blijven in haar hoofd rondspoken, ze denkt eraan als ze wakker is en droomt erover als ze slaapt.

Ze kan Ron en Harry nauwelijks onder ogen komen, wetend dat ze hen gigantisch aan het voorliegen is en dit staat haar helemaal niets aan. Toch weet ze dat ze weinig keus heeft, ze moet het geheim blijven houden, anders worden deze nachtmerries misschien nog waarheid.

Ze wrijft de slaap uit haar ogen en bedenkt zich met een schok dat het weekend is. De dag van het uitje.

Ze voelt vlinders in haar buik als ze denkt aan een middag met Draco, enigszins overstemd door de angst die ze nu diep in haar voelt.

De afgelopen dagen heeft ze vaak in de richting van de Zwadderich tafel gekeken en zag dat Draco aan dezelfde symptomen van slaapgebrek leek te lijden. Zijn ogen vielen vaak dicht onder het ontbijt en onder de lessen moest een leraar meerdere malen in zijn richting roepen om zijn aandacht bij de les te houden. Tijdens Gedaanteverwisselingen heeft hij zelfs strafwerk gekregen omdat hij het uitschreeuwde in een droom.

Dit was urenlang het onderwerp van grappen bij de andere leden van Griffoendor.

Ook had hij donkere kringen onder zijn ogen en Harry en Ron grapten er vaak over dat Hermelien en hij niet zo lang samen huiswerk moesten maken omdat ze steeds meer op elkaar begonnen te lijken.

Ginny had het ook opgemerkt en deed er iets serieuzer over dan de jongens, aangezien zij weet dat de twee in werkelijkheid inderdaad iets met elkaar hebben.

Ze had een keer toegegeven dat ze steeds meer respect voor Draco begint te krijgen nu hij laat merken dat hij wel degelijk iets geeft om het geheim houden van hun relatie.

Hermelien besluit uit bed te gaan en trekt haar pyjama aan. Een kort bezoekje aan de badkamer van de Klassenoudsten zal haar wel goed doen waarschijnlijk, en al wil ze het niet helemaal toegeven aan haarzelf, ze wil proberen er zo goed mogelijk uitzien voor Draco, zodat ze hem kan verbazen met een schoonheid die ze niet dagelijks laat zien.

Ze lacht bij haarzelf, het is hilarisch om te weten dat ze indruk probeert te maken op een jongen die toch al verliefd op haar is.

Ze schudt haar hoofd en gaat op weg naar de badzaal. Daar aangekomen neemt ze een kort bad en wast zich met haar favoriete badschuim. Ze staat een eeuwigheid voor de spiegel om te proberen haar haren een beetje stijl te krijgen, ze wil van haar wilde haardos af voor deze middag.

Dan loopt ze terug naar de leerlingenkamer, waar ze haar pyjama inruilt voor vrijetijdskleding. Ze hoopt dat het er niet te Dreuzel-achtig uit komt te zien, aangezien Draco een volbloed tovenaar is en zij niet nog meer wil laten merken dat zij uit een Dreuzel gezin komt.

Als ze eindelijk klaar is met haar voorbereidingen loopt ze de leerlingenkamer in, de zon komt inmiddels boven het meer van Zweinstein uit en spreidt zich uit over de onder gesneeuwde grond van Zweinstein.

Ze kijkt enige tijd uit het raam en denkt na over de dag, ze ziet Draco's lachende gezicht voor haar en glimlacht een beetje.

Niet veel later komt Ginny naar beneden, ze ziet er iets meer uitgeslapen uit dan Hermelien, maar haar uitdrukking staat bezorgd. Als ze Hermelien in zicht krijgt begint ze te glimlachen.

"Vandaag is de grote dag, met een beetje geluk kan je vanavond weer gewoon slapen." Zegt ze met een kleine grijns.

Hermelien glimlacht ook en kijkt weer uit het raam.

Ginny haalt een flesje uit haar zak en geeft het aan Hermelien. "Ik hoopte al dat ik je hier aan zou treffen, daarom heb ik deze meegenomen, het is een heel lekker parfum, degene die er aan ruikt, ruikt datgene wat hij het aller-lekkerst vind." Zegt ze met een knipoog.

Hermelien bloost en pakt het flesje aan. "Ehm… dank je…" stamelt ze.

De ochtend komt ook te vroeg in de kamer van Draco Malfidus, de zon is nog niet op, maar hij staat al naast zijn bed. Hij probeert kleding uit te zoeken wat voor de verandering niet compleet op dat van een tovenaar lijkt, maar meer op dat van een Dreuzel, zodat hij niet uit de toon zal vallen naast Hermelien die waarschijnlijk een meer Dreuzel-achtige outfit zal dragen.

Hij zucht terwijl hij kledingstuk na kledingstuk weggooit en niets vind dat hij kan dragen op deze dag.

Met een sarcastische grijns op zijn gezicht vraagt hij zich af wat er zo veranderd is dat hij zich zorgen gaat maken over wat hij draagt. Een meisje zorgt er nooit echt voor dat hij zich zo uit gaat sloven, maar daar zegt hij iets, het enige meisje die ooit heeft geprobeerd met hem uit te gaan is Patty Park en dat was niet echt voor herhaling vatbaar.

Hij besluit gewoon een zwarte coltrui aan te trekken en een net zo zwarte broek, als hij niets origineels kan bedenken moet hij maar iets aantrekken waarin ze hem in ieder geval zal herkennen.

Hij loopt naar zijn spiegel en bekijkt zijn uiterlijk, hij is niet helemaal tevreden over zijn kleding, maar het moet er maar mee door.

Zijn haar zit nog als een warboel op zijn hoofd, hij haalt er een borstel doorheen en denkt dat hij het maar beter eerst kan wassen.

Al met al neemt zijn haar meer tijd in beslag dan verwacht en als hij eenmaal zijn haar netjes en glanzend sprietje voor sprietje op zijn plaats heeft zitten kijkt hij naar de rest van zijn gezicht. Geen puistjes, natuurlijk niet, die heeft hij nog nooit gehad, dus waarom zou dat vandaag wel zo zijn? Rampscenario's over zijn uiterlijk spookten al een tijdje door zijn hoofd en maken hem vandaag lachen. Waarom zou hij er perfect uit moeten zien? Je kan veel over Hermelien zeggen, maar ze heeft geen perfect uiterlijk, met haar iets te lange voortanden en haar haren die als een uit elkaar gevallen vogelnest uit haar hoofd staan.

Meteen schudt hij de gedachte van zich af, zelfs met deze dingen ziet Hermelien er erg leuk uit. Daar zijn zelfs sommige Zwadderaars met hem over eens.

Hij kijkt nog eens in de spiegel en spreekt een onthaar spreuk over zijn kin en bovenlip uit, waar minimale haargroei zichtbaar is. Hij doet dit dagelijks, ook al heeft hij eigenlijk nauwelijks iets wat op een baard of een snor kan lijken.

Et een klein beetje van zijn favoriete after shave besluit hij dat het tijd wordt om zijn kamer te verlaten en naar de anderen te gaan.

De grote dag waarin hij Hermelien eindelijk weer gewoon kan spreken is eindelijk aangebroken en alhoewel zijn hart overloopt van angst bij de gedachte dat zijn afdeling er achter zal komen, wordt dit gevoel overstemd door vreugde.


	7. Zweinsveld

Hermelien's schoenen knerpen zachtjes als ze samen met Harry en Ron door Zweinsveld loopt.

Ze kijkt zenuwachtig om haar heen om te zien of niemand door heeft dat ze zit te wachten tot een bepaald tijdstip.

"Heb je parfum op vandaag of zo?" vraagt Ron ineens als ze langs de Drie Bezemstelen lopen.

Er staat een hele groep leerlingen voor de ingang te koukleumen en Hermelien kijkt er een tijdje naar om het antwoord uit te stellen.

Dan knikt ze langzaam. "Ja, Ginny heeft me deze parfum geleend om te kijken of het mij aanstond, ze zij dat het een groot succes is." Verzint ze dan. Het is geen complete leugen, maar jammer genoeg ook niet de hele waarheid.

Ron knikt. "Dat kan wel kloppen, het ruikt inderdaad erg lekker." Zegt hij glimlachend.

Hermelien buigt lichtjes haar hoofd om het compliment te aanvaarden.

Ze besluiten wat te gaan drinken in de Drie Bezemstelen, waar het lekker warm is en waar veel leerlingen elkaar verdringen voor een plekje bij de open haard.

Ron glimlacht iets te verleidelijk naar Madame Rosmerta en Hermelien schiet in de lach, voordat ze hem wegsleept.

Als de klok één uur slaat besluit Hermelien dat het weer tijd wordt om verder te kijken in de winkeltjes, wetend dat ze nog maar drie kwartier heeft voordat ze wordt opgehaald door Ginny.

Ze besluiten zoveel mogelijk winkels in te gaan, zodat ze warm blijven.

Voor Hermelien lijkt de tijd gigantisch langzaam te gaan, ze kijkt de hele tijd op de grote klok van de kerk als ze buiten zijn, maar de tijd lijkt tien keer langzamer te gaan dan normaal.

Als ze een verenwinkel binnen lopen is haar aandacht tijdelijk afgeleid terwijl ze naar haar favoriete object in de winkel kijkt. Al tijden wil ze deze veer hebben, het is een model met een grote pluim, met kleine diamantjes ingelegd, het zou in de kleur schrijven die jouw humeur van dat moment beschrijft. Telkens als ze naar de veer kijkt vraagt ze zich af in welke kleuren de veer bij haar zou schrijven op dat moment.

Op dit moment zouden de kleuren waarschijnlijk oranje zijn, wat volgens het blaadje voor angst staat, of anders roze, de kleur van de liefde.

Ze glimlacht bibberig als ze denkt aan de tegenstrijdigheden van de kleuren die ze zich inbeeld op dat moment. Liefde hoort niet gepaard te gaan met angst. Zelfs niet zo'n verknipte liefde als die tussen haar en Draco.

Ze zucht en staat op. "Het blijft jammer dat ik deze veer niet kan betalen…" mompelt ze tegen Harry en Ron, die naast haar staan, zoals ze altijd doen als Hermelien weer eens naar de veer kijkt.

Het prijskaartje op de veer zegt vijftig galjoenen, Hermelien heeft het geld wel, maar is niet van plan zoveel geld uit te geven voor een veer, en ze weet dat Harry en Ron dat ook nooit zouden doen.

Harry en Ron grinniken en lopen achter haar aan de winkel weer uit.

Automatisch kijkt Hermelien weer op de klok en schrikt zich half wezenloos. De tijd is voorbij gevlogen in de tijd dat ze daar binnen was.

"Jongens, ik moet gaan, ik had om kwart voor twee afgesproken met Ginny, sorry!" zegt ze snel, de klok geeft aan dat het al bijna tien voor twee is. Samen lopen ze naar Zonko, waar Hermelien had gezegd dat Ginny op haar moest wachten. Harry en Ron waren een beetje verbaasd dat ze met elkaar hadden afgesproken zonder hun medeweten, maar stelden geen vragen, dit tot Hermelien's immense opluchting.

"Het zou eens tijd worden, mijn tenen vriezen eraf!" zegt Ginny een beetje geïrriteerd als Hermelien uiteindelijk op komt dagen.  
"Sorry, ik stond iets langer in een winkel dan verwacht." Verontschuldigd Hermelien zich. "Zullen we gaan?"

Ginny knikt en samen lopen ze in de tegenovergestelde richting van de Zwijnskop om de aandacht van de jongens af te leiden.

Na een tijdje lopen Harry en Ron weer weg, Hermelien en Ginny, die zich schuil hadden gehouden achter de deur van Zonko's komen weer tevoorschijn en lopen snel naar de Zwijnskop. "Eens kijken of je liefde er al is, zullen we?" vraagt Ginny als ze voor de deur staan.

Hermelien knikt, maar komt niet in beweging, om de een of andere reden willen haar benen niet meer vooruit. Ginny lijkt dit te merken en trekt Hermelien mee door de deur. De Zwijnskop lijkt compleet verlaten, er is helemaal niemand te vinden, behalve de barman die met een vuile doek probeert glazen af te drogen.

"We kunnen maar beter iets bestellen denk ik… voordat hij ons er weer uit gooit." Fluistert Ginny in de richting van Hermelien, die met een kort knikje toestemt.

Dan loopt Hermelien naar de bar en bestelt twee boterbier. Vervolgens gaan ze aan de bar zitten wachten op Draco.

Precies op het moment dat ze hun boterbier op hebben gaat de deur open en komt een zeer versneeuwde Draco binnenlopen.

Ginny had net een opmerking willen maken, ze had willen zeggen dat Draco haar waarschijnlijk in de maling had genomen en dat hij niet zou komen opdagen, ze is dan ook lichtelijk verbaasd als de jongen ineens in de deuropening staat.

"Wat een sneeuw ineens." Zegt hij zachtjes vloekend en hij stampt de sneeuw van zijn laarzen af. Als hij Hermelien ziet zitten glimlacht hij nerveus en bij het zien van Ginny vervaagt de glimlach weer. Hij loopt op hen af en gaat naast Hermelien zitten.

"Dus dit is de persoon die je in vertrouwen hebt genomen?" vraagt hij met een poging tot een vriendelijke glimlach naar Ginny.

"Ik dacht dat het beter zou zijn als ik een bekende in vertrouwen nam dan een compleet onbekende, aangezien je van een onbekende nooit weet of ze echt te vertrouwen is. En trouwens, Ginny heeft ons die avond gezien bij het meer, ze wist er al van." Legt Hermelien uit, in een poging Ginny te beschermen.

Draco knikt en bloost een beetje.

"Nou, dan zal ik maar weer eens gaan." Zegt Ginny en ze springt op van haar kruk.

Draco draait zich naar haar om. "Wacht…" zegt hij, bijna schreeuwend. Ginny draait zich verschrikt naar hem om.

Draco grinnikt beschaamd alsof dat zijn eerdere uitroep goed kan maken.

"Ik ehm… ik vroeg me af of ik je misschien iets te drinken aan kon bieden… als bedankje… dat je ons geholpen hebt…" stamelt Draco, hij weet niet zeker of hij wel echt met het Wemel meisje aan een tafel wil zitten, maar het lijkt hem beter dan haar zo weg te sturen zonder haar te bedanken. Hermelien knikt in ieder geval goedkeurend.

Ginny glimlacht en knikt ook, ze klimt weer op haar kruk en grijnst naar Hermelien. "Misschien heb je toch geen compleet verkeerde keus gemaakt." Zegt ze grijnzend.

Hermelien bloost en Draco lacht een beetje, niet wetend of dit een compliment is of een sarcastische opmerking. Hij kijkt naar Ginny en vraagt wat ze wil drinken, nadat hij de bestelling van Ginny en Hermelien heeft doorgegeven valt er een ongemakkelijke stilte.

Hermelien schuift de hele tijd heen en weer op haar stoel en Draco strijkt de hele tijd met zijn hand door zijn haren.

Als ze eenmaal hun boterbiertjes hebben gekregen gaan ze aan een tafeltje in het verste hoekje van de bar zitten.

Draco schraapt zijn keel en kijkt naar Ginny. "Ginny was het toch hé?"vraagt hij voor de zekerheid. Ginny knikt.

Draco haalt even diep adem. "Hoe denk jij dat mensen er over zouden denken als ze Hermelien en mij samen zouden zien?" vraagt zij zachtjes.

Ginny antwoord niet meteen, maar kijkt even naar Hermelien, die nerveus met haar flesje boterbier speelt. "Ik kan niet voor alle afdelingen praten, maar ik weet dat de meeste Griffoendors er best vreemd van op zouden kijken, sommigen zouden het misschien zelfs als verraad zien." Zegt ze langzaam. "Maar als ze een greintje verstand hebben zullen ze ook wel door hebben dat jullie vrij zijn om jullie eigen keuzes te maken, zo dacht ik er in ieder geval over toen ik eenmaal door had hoe het tussen jullie zat. Ik was het er niet helemaal mee eens, maar laat jullie je gang gaan omdat jullie zelf moeten uitzoeken of jullie goed of fout zitten met deze keuze."

Draco knikt en luistert aandachtig naar alles wat Ginny zegt. "Het klinkt ongeveer hetzelfde als hoe Zwadderich zal reageren als ze erachter komen." Zegt hij droevig.

"Het is zo oneerlijk, ik ben verliefd op haar, maar als ik dat aan iemand wil zeggen zal ik alleen maar worden geconfronteerd met haat. Natuurlijk kan ik het begrijpen, Zwadderich en Griffoendor zijn vijanden van elkaar, al zolang als de mensheid zich kan herinneren en ikzelf maak me ook schuldig aan deze haat praktijken, maar ik zou het zo graag aan iemand vertellen."

Ginny kijkt hem meewarig aan. "Ik zou er nog maar even goed over nadenken, als ik jou was." Zegt ze serieus.

Draco knikt. "Dat ben ik ook wel van plan, maar als jij verliefd bent, zou jij het dan niet van de daken willen schreeuwen? Zou jij niet samen met diegene hand in hand willen lopen zonder de angst te voelen voor scheldwoorden en agressie? Ik wil gewoon van dit geheime gedoe af. Het maakt me stapelgek, ik moet verbergen dat ik van iemand houd, terwijl ik dat helemaal niet wil." Zegt hij terwijl hij in zijn halflege flesje staart.

Ginny knikt, ze begrijpt wel wat hij voelt, ze had nooit verwacht dat ze Draco zou kunnen begrijpen in iets en het gevoel is zeer verwarrend, maar voor het eerst ziet ze iets goeds in de jongen die ze altijd zo gehaat heeft.

"Ik moest er nu maar eens vandoor gaan, bedankt voor het drinken Draco, ik wens jullie nog een prettige dag verder." Zegt ze ineens en ze staat op, haar flesje boterbier staat nog vol op de tafel.

Als ze de deur uit is kijkt Hermelien naar Draco. "Wil jij echt dat het bekend wordt?" vraagt ze, de gevoelens die hij zojuist heeft gedeeld zijn dezelfde als de gevoelens die zij zelf al tijden heeft.

Draco haalt zijn schouders op, hij staart naar de muur achter Hermelien, zijn ogen staan bezorgd. "We kunnen het niet eeuwig verborgen houden, ik kan het in ieder geval niet en ik wil het ook niet. Ik word liever een Zwadderich buitenbeentje denk ik." Zegt hij twijfelend.

Hermelien knikt, het gevoel dat hij zo ver voor haar wil gaan is bijna overweldigend, zelf zat ze er ook aan te denken, ze heeft het gevoel dat Ron en Harry haar uiteindelijk wel zullen vergeven voor een relatie met Draco, maar van de rest weet ze het niet.

"Heb je… heb je zin om met me door Zweinsveld te lopen?" vraagt ze, haar hart klopt in haar keel, naar buiten gaan betekent gezien worden, met Draco naar buiten gaan betekent waarheid voor iedereen.

Draco's gezicht vertrekt een beetje, hij had er duidelijk niet op gerekend dat ze meteen al zou besluiten tot actie over te gaan. Even denkt Hermelien dat hij niet genoeg lef heeft om toe te stemmen, maar dan komt er een nerveus knikje en een bibberige glimlach. "Hoe langer we wachten hoe moeilijker het wordt nietwaar? En hoe meer kans we lopen om betrapt te worden." Fluistert hij met een klein stemmetje.

Hermelien knikt terug, haar hart bonkt in haar keel en haar stem wil niet werken.

Draco pakt haar hand en loodst haar naar de deur. Hij merkt dat ze hard in zijn hand knijpt en dat haar vingers trillen van spanning. Hij besluit zachtjes terug te knijpen in haar hand om haar te laten weten dat hij haar niet in de steek zal laten.

Zelf voelt hij zich verre van comfortabel, zijn angst om ontdekt en verafschuwt te worden groeit met de minuut sterker.

"Hier gaan we dan." Zegt hij zenuwachtig en hij duwt de deur naar buiten open.


	8. Waarheid en meer

[bWaarheid en meer[/b

Als ze eenmaal door de straten van Zweinsveld lopen ontspannen ze langzaam aan een beetje, tot nu toe heeft niemand hen aangesproken en iedereen lijkt normaal te doen.

Misschien dat dit komt omdat ze zoveel mogelijk in de schaduw van de gebouwen blijven of omdat ze elke gelegenheid aannemen om ergens in een steegje te gaan zitten, maar hun plezier in het uitje begint langzaam terug te komen.

"Waar wil jij naartoe?" vraagt Draco als ze al een half uur doelloos door de straten lopen.

Hermelien begint te lachen, dit is de vraag waar ze nooit echt een antwoord op weet, altijd als het haar gevraagd wordt besluit ze de keuze aan iemand anders over te laten.

Ze stelt voor om naar Zonko's te gaan.

Draco knikt. "Is daar iets leuks te koop?" vraagt hij.

Hermelien haalt haar schouders op. "Geen idee, ik vind het gewoon leuk om te kijken naar de nieuwe dingen in het assortiment daar." Zegt ze een beetje ongemakkelijk.

Draco knikt en glimlacht. Hij pakt haar hand en loopt voor haar uit naar de winkel, als ze daar aankomen houdt hij de deur voor haar open en zegt: "Na u mevrouw."

Hermelien giechelt een beetje te meisjesachtig naar haar smaak, maar haar blije gevoel zorgt ervoor dat ze zich bijna nergens meer voor schaamt.

Als ze eenmaal in Zonko staan hebben ze meteen spijt van hun beslissing, de hele ruimte staat vol met leerlingen uit Zweinstein die blijkbaar een beschut plekje tegen de hevige sneeuwval zochten.

Als een man draaien ze zich naar de nieuwkomers om, monden vallen open van verbazing als ze Draco en Hermelien hand in hand in de deuropening zien staan.

Hermelien weet niet of het door de koude wind komt, maar de temperatuur in de winkel lijkt ineens meerdere graden gezakt te zijn als de angst om haar hart slaat.

"Malfidus?" vraagt Marcel verbaasd als hij naar de twee kijkt, hij maakt zich los uit de groep en loopt op Hermelien af. "Jullie twee samen? Waarom in 's hemelsnaam koos je voor hem? Je kan zoveel beters krijgen."

Hermelien bloost en wordt daarna spierwit, ze probeert iets te zetten, maar de woorden blijven in haar keel hangen.

Draco gaat voor haar staan. "Wie had jij in je gedachten dan, Lubbermans? Jezelf? Ik weet niet met wie ze beter af is." Sist hij giftig en hij geeft Marcel zijn gebruikelijke dodelijke blik.

Hermelien pakt zijn schouder vast en probeert hem weg te trekken. "Laat nou, Draco, kom op, we gaan hier weg." Fluistert ze, bang voor een duel zonder regels.

Marcel zet nog een stap dichterbij en pakt zijn toverstok, sinds hij bij de SVP is gekomen heeft hij veel meer zelfvertrouwen gekregen, bedenkt Hermelien zich, anders had hij dit nooit gedurfd. "Wat beweer je, Malfidus, dat je beter bent dan de rest? Laat Hermelien gaan, je bent haar niet waard." Zegt hij ijzig kalm.

Draco maakt zelfs geen aanstalten om zijn toverstok te pakken, in plaats daarvan richt hij zich tot zijn volle lengte op, zodat hij op gelijke hoogte staat met Marcel.

"Ik beweer helemaal niets, Lubbermans, Hermelien is bij mij omdat ze bij mij wil zijn, ik beweer niet dat ik beter ben dan de rest, die trots heb ik opzij gezet toen ik toegaf aan mijn liefde voor haar, dat klinkt misschien nep en vreemd uit mijn mond, maar het is de waarheid. Als je mij wil vervloeken omdat ik een relatie heb met een Griffoendor, een niet puurbloed, ga dan je gang maar." Zegt hij met een duidelijke stem en hij spreidt zijn armen alsof hij klaar is om een klap op te vangen.

Marcel draait zich om en stopt zijn toverstok weer weg, Draco grijpt zijn kans en trekt Hermelien achter zich aan de winkel weer uit. "Wegwezen hier." Fluistert hij zachtjes in haar oor en Hermelien is dankbaar voor de ontsnapping.

Achter hen horen ze Griffoendors en Zwadderaars fluisteren, de woorden 'Modderbloedje' en 'Malfidus' achtervolgen hen terwijl ze wegrennen.

Als ze een veilig eind verderop zijn barst Draco in lachen uit.

Hermelien kijkt hem aan alsof hij gek is geworden en vraagt zich af wat er zo grappig is.

Draco schudt hijgend van het lachen zijn hoofd. "Ik bedacht me net… voor het eerst zijn de Zwadderaars en de Griffoendors het ergens over eens." Hij hikt nog een keer en veegt tranen van zijn wangen af.

Ze zijn het er allebei mee eens dat Draco en zij niet bij elkaar passen, denkt Hermelien, voor een klein moment ziet ze er de humor niet van in, maar daarna merkt ze hoe volkomen belachelijk het eigenlijk is en valt in een geluidloze giechelbui.

Als ze uitgelachen zijn kijken ze elkaar aan. Draco pakt haar bij haar arm en trekt haar achterover in de sneeuw, zodat ze naast elkaar naar de vallende sneeuwvlokken kijken.

"Ze weten nu in ieder geval de waarheid." Zegt Draco zachtjes terwijl hij zijn handen achter zijn hoofd doet en niet weet of hij nou moet glimlachen of niet.

Hermelien knikt en begint sneeuwengeltjes te maken door haar armen op en neer te bewegen. "Het viel eigenlijk best nog wel mee, we zijn nog niet vervloekt en we hebben nog geen ijsballen tegen ons hoofd gekregen." Zegt ze half grappend.

Draco grinnikt ook en rolt op zijn zij, met zijn hand op zijn hoofd kijkt hij naar Hermelien. "Weet jij misschien nog een plaats waar misschien wel mensen zijn, maar waar je minder snel vreemd wordt aangekeken omdat je een raar stel bent?" vraagt hij en hij rolt met zijn ogen.

Hermelien's grijns wordt breed terwijl ze een hand vol sneeuw in Draco's gezicht gooit. "Wat dacht je van Madame Kruimelaar? Daar komen altijd koppeltjes, ik denk dat we daar minder vreemd worden aangekeken." Bedenkt ze na een tijdje.

Draco trekt een raar gezicht en veegt de sneeuw van zich af. "Ik geloof dat ik dan nog liever in de kamer van Omber zit, maar ik zie wel dat je misschien een punt hebt, laten we maar eens een kijkje gaan nemen." Hij staat op en ooit een grote lading sneeuw in Hermelien's haar waardoor ze steeds meer op een sneeuwman begint te lijken.

Hermelien geeft een gilletje door de plotselinge kou in haar nek en rent op Draco af alsof ze wraak wil nemen, Draco rent lachend voor haar uit , in de richting van Madame Kruimelaar.

Ze lopen nog steeds lachend het zaakje binnen, zoals verwacht kijkt iedereen hun kant uit, maar niemand zegt iets over het vreemde stelletje.

Draco neemt net Hermelien's jas aan om deze weg te hangen als hij ineens aan de kant wordt geduwd en hij een harde bonk van menselijk lichaam tegen hout hoort.

Hij draait zich vliegensvlug om en ziet een zwart bobkapsel met een mopshonden gezicht een paar centimeter van Hermelien af, met getrokken toverstok en een kwaadaardig gezicht.

"Patty!" zegt hij nauwelijks hoorbaar.

Patty Park staat hijgend tegenover Hermelien, die met ogen vol angst terug kijkt, de geur van haar overweldigende parfum dringt haar neusgaten in en ze probeert zich af te wenden.

"Blijf staan Griffel!" Blaft Patty en ze drukt haar toverstok dichter tegen Hermelien's keel aan.

Hermelien beweegt niet meer en probeert zo weinig mogelijk adem te halen.

Draco rent op hen af en trekt Patty weg van Hermelien. "Wat denk je in 's hemelsnaam dat je aan het doen bent!" roept hij boos.

Patty trekt zich los van Draco en wijst een vinger in Hermelien's richting. "Heb je me gedumpt voor dat?" vraagt ze half wanhopig, er staan tranen van woede in haar ogen.

Draco lacht kwaadaardig en loopt op Hermelien af. "Het is nog ernstiger dan je jezelf voor kunt stellen nu." Zegt hij ijzig, hij kijkt recht in Patty's ogen en voelt een ernstige aandrang om zijn ontbijt eruit te gooien. "Ik heb alleen maar verkering met je genomen om Hermelien uit mijn hoofd te krijgen, je was alleen maar een vervanging, daarna heb ik je weggegooid toen ik mijn eigenlijke object van affectie kon krijgen."

Hermelien krimpt in elkaar bij het horen van deze uitleg en kijkt met angstige ogen naar Patty, haar ogen worden groot van schrik en de tranen rollen nu vrij over haar wangen.

"Vuile leugenaar! Je zei dat je van me hield!" schreeuwt ze.

Mensen van de nabij gelegen tafeltjes kijken geschrokken om naar de commotie.

Hermelien glimlacht verontschuldigend en hoopt met heel haar hart dat ze snel weer terug gaan naar het aflebberen van elkaars monden.

Draco lijkt niets te merken van zijn omgeving. "Ik loog. Ik heb nooit iets om je gegeven." Zegt hij emotieloos.

Patty geeft een schreeuw van woede en slaat Draco met haar vlakke hand in zijn gezicht voordat ze huilend de zaak uitrent.

"Mooi opgelost gladjakker." Zegt Hermelien beschuldigend, maar ze kan haar waardering nauwelijks bedwingen.

Draco grijnst naar haar en wil haar naar een tafeltje brengen, maar hij wordt tegengehouden door een hele groep Zwadderaars.

"Oh jee…" zegt hij droog en ze rennen hals over kop de zaak weer uit.

Als ze op de hoek van de straat zijn aangekomen rennen ze vol tegen Ron en Harry op die met blauwe lippen van de kou door de straten lopen.

Alle vier vallen ze op de grond, Hermelien geeft een klein gilletje van schrik en trekt Draco weer op zijn benen.

"Hermelien… en Malfidus?" mompelt Ron verward als hij naar de twee verwilderde mensen voor hem kijkt. Harry kijkt hen met open mond aan en kan geen woord uitbrengen, in zijn ogen is een mengeling van afschuw en dagend begrip te zien.

Als Harry en Ron in beweging komen en aanstalten maken om op te staan heeft Hermelien Draco al bij zijn armen genomen en trekt ze hem mee in een willekeurige richting.

Niet zij ook! Ze wil niet nog meer ruzie, vooral niet met haar vrienden.

Hijgend trekt ze Draco een steegje in en ze leunen met hun rug tegen de muur van een gebouw.

Draco kijkt rond en herkent het steegje. Ze zijn weer terug bij de Zwijnskop, precies de plaats waar alles begonnen is. Hermelien merkt dit ook en grinnikt vermoeid. "Laten we hier naar binnen gaan." Besluit ze.

Draco knikt met een vage glimlach en volgt haar de bar in. De barman kijkt hen vreemd aan als ze binnenkomen, maar na een tijdje begint hem te dagen dat hun poging om hun relatie openbaar te maken misschien nog wel eens op een mislukking uit heeft kunnen lopen. Hij knikt beleefd naar ze.

Hermelien en Draco knikken terug. Draco staart een tijdje peinzend naar de muur aan de andere kant van de bar en draait zich dan weer om naar de barman. "Is het mogelijk om hier een kamer te huren? We moeten echt een verstopplaats hebben." Vraagt hij gejaagd.

De barman grijnst en zet voor het eerst zijn glas neer. "Zoek je een verstopplaats of een plaats waar je een leuke tijd kan hebben met haar?" vraagt hij en hij geeft een knik over de bar in de richting van Hermelien.

Hermelien wordt knalrood en wil zeggen dat ze nooit zoiets zou doen, maar Draco is haar voor. "We zoeken een verstopplaats, maar misschien is dat wel een leuk idee voor terwijl we wachten." Zegt hij uitdagend.

De barman lacht en klapt een paar keer in zijn handen. "Je durft wel, jongeman, dat moet ik toegeven. Loop maar even met me mee, dan wijs ik je naar jullie kamer!" Hij lacht nog steeds als hij hen de trap op leidt naar de eerste verdieping, daar duwt hij hen een sleutel in de hand.

"Veel… succes… met wachten." Zegt hij met een knipoog en hij loopt grinnikend de trap weer af.

Draco opent de deur naar hun kamer en kijkt rond. Het ziet er niet echt bijzonder uit, het bed is stoffig en als je erop gaat zitten krijg je spontaan een niesaanval, de lampen lijken kapot en het is er koud. Draco klaagt niet, het is beter dan buiten.

Hij gaat op het bed zitten en kijkt naar hoe Hermelien hetzelfde doet.

"Meende je het serieus toen je zei dat je… die dingen met me wou doen terwijl we wachten tot we terug kunnen?" vraagt Hermelien half onzeker.

Draco haalt zijn schouders op. "Het is een mogelijkheid nietwaar?" vraagt hij beschaamd, hij haalt een hand door zijn vochtige haar.

Hermelien knikt en weet niet of ze nu zenuwachtig of angstig is.

Draco slaat een arm om haar heen en fluistert. "Het moet niet of zo, het was maar een idee." Zegt hij met zijn vriendelijke stem.

Hermelien gaat op Draco's schoot zitten en kijkt hem aan met ogen die duidelijk op tweestrijd duiden. Ze sluit haar ogen en zoent Draco, zenuwachtig, alsof ze niet weet wat ze moet doen, of wat ze moet verwachten.

"We zien wel wat er van komt, denk je niet?" fluistert Hermelien zachtjes in zijn oor.

Draco, die lichtelijk opgewonden raakte van de zoen kan haar onzekerheid wel begrijpen, net als bij hem zou dit voor haar de eerste keer worden, hij slaat zijn armen om haar heen en knikt met een betoverende glimlach.

Hermelien voelt zich warm worden van binnen en zoent Draco opnieuw, dit keer met meer passie.

[bOoooh cliffhanger mensen! Gaan ze het doen? Besluiten ze te stoppen?

Lees het in het volgende hoofdstuk van 'De waarheid van echte gevoelens![/b


	9. Aanvaarding

Dit hoofdstuk heeft een [NC-17 waarschuwing voor alle lezers! Mensen die niet willen weten hoe Draco en Hermelien hun eerste keer beleven, lees dit hoofdstuk niet!!

Aanvaarding

Harry en Ron lopen door de straten van Zweinsveld, ze kunnen niet geloven wat hun ogen hun net vertelt hebben, Hermelien samen met Malfidus, duidelijk op de vlucht.

Harry mompelde iets over 'was te verwachten' en Ron's mond hangt nog steeds open in opperste verbazing.

Ergens op de hoek van de straat komen ze Ginny tegen, op haar gezicht ligt een bedrukte uitdrukking. Harry pakt haar bij haar schouder en pas op dat moment lijkt ze hen te herkennen, haar ogen worden een beetje angstig.

"Wist jij hiervan? Je wist ervan hé?" vraagt Harry met trillende stem.

Ginny kijkt hen even gespeeld verbaasd aan, zodat ze tijd krijgt om na te denken over haar antwoord, ze weet dat het over Hermelien en Draco gaat, ze weet ook dat Harry en Ron weten dat Hermelien en zij samen door Zweinsveld hoorden te lopen.

Ze knikt langzaam terwijl ze de juiste woorden probeert te vinden.

"Ik had de twee een tijdje geleden samen gezien, op Zweinstein… Hermelien nam me in vertrouwen en vroeg me te helpen bij een geheime ontmoeting. Maar het lijkt er op dat de ontmoeting minder geheim is verlopen dan verwacht." Zegt ze met een poging tot een grapje.

Harry mompelt iets onverstaanbaars en staart naar iets in de verte.

Ron zegt voor het eerst iets sinds ze Draco en Hermelien samen weg zagen rennen. "Durf jij te beweren dat jij instemt met deze… relatie of wat het ook mag zijn?" vraagt hij Ginny.

Ginny haalt haar schouders op en kijkt onverschillig in de richting van haar broer. "Ik kan niet zeggen dat ik het verwacht had, wie wel, nietwaar? Maar het is hun keuze, als zij denken dat ze gelukkig kunnen worden samen dan vind ik het best, ze moeten zelf maar bedenken wat ze met hun gevonden liefde doen. Ik ga in ieder geval mijn vriendschap met Hermelien niet verbreken alleen omdat ze verkering heeft met een fret."

Harry grinnikt een beetje en knikt. "Misschien heb je een punt." Mompelt hij.

In de Zwijnskop liggen Hermelien en Draco naast elkaar op het bed, ze doen niets, ze liggen alleen, soms gaat Draco's hand langzaam over Hermelien's wangen, wat haar laat glimlachen.

Beiden voelen zich min of meer op hun gemak in elkaars aanwezigheid ondertussen en ze voelen zich met de seconde meer ontspannen.

Als Hermelien even later in beweging komt kijkt Draco haar verbaasd aan, ze kruipt tegen hem aan met haar hoofd ter hoogte van zijn borst, en plaatst zachte kusjes op zijn keel, waardoor hij begint te trillen.

Hij trekt haar dichter tegen zich aan en buigt zijn hoofd naar achteren zodat ze meer gebied heeft om te kunnen kussen.

Hermelien glimlacht tegen zijn keel aan en voelt zich gelukkig. Ze heeft aanvaard dat dit misschien nog al vreemd kan uitpakken, ze wil dolgraag haarzelf met hem delen.

Draco lijkt dit aan haar te merken en duwt haar voorzichtig op haar rug, met een lichtelijk vertwijfelde blik begint hij haar kleren los te knopen. Voor het eerst vandaag merkt hij hoe lekker ze ruikt, een beetje kruidig, sexy met de lichte geur van pompoentaart.

Hij fronst zijn wenkbrauwen en vraagt zich af hoe dit alles in één geurtje kan zitten.

Hij schudt zachtjes zijn hoofd, dit is niet het moment om hier over na te denken, niet nu zijn fantasieën op het punt staan werkelijkheid te worden. De geur van haar parfum zorgt wel voor extra stimulans, moet hij toegeven.

Hermelien merkt op dat Draco is gestopt met het losknopen van haar blouse en kijkt vertwijfeld op, ze ziet Draco met een vage glimlach naar haar staren en voelt zich steeds meer verlegen worden. Misschien vind hij haar lichaam toch niet zo mooi als ze gehoopt had. Ze kan het haar voorstellen, de grootte van haar borsten scoort ver onder de maat.

Wat angstig probeert ze Draco's aandacht af te leiden van haar bh met kanten randjes, die ze voor de gelegenheid aan had getrokken.

Draco kijkt lichtelijk verbaasd omhoog, maar als hij de twijfel in Hermelien's ogen ziet glimlacht hij een beetje. "Ik zat me net te verwonderen over de overheerlijke parfum die je draagt." Legt hij uit, zijn stem klinkt een beetje anders dan normaal, dieper, meer volwassen misschien.

Hermelien grijnst en laat haar hoofd weer achterover vallen, dat was ze helemaal vergeten, de parfum met de perfecte geur voor iedereen.

Draco strijkt met zijn vingers over de pas ontdekte huid en voelt een lichte rilling over Hermelien's lichaam gaan.

Zijn hart klopt in zijn keel als hij haar blouse helemaal open knoopt en deze probeert uit te trekken met assistentie van Hermelien.

Hij gaat even rechtop zitten om haar bovenlichaam te kunnen bekijken, wat hij ziet is verre van wat hij verwacht had, de kleren die ze op school draagt maken haar duidelijk tien keer lelijker dan ze in werkelijkheid is en hij haalt scherp adem als hij zijn opwinding verder voelt stijgen.

Beneden in de bar staat de Barman weer vuile glazen te poetsen als Harry, Ron en Ginny binnenkomen.

"We zijn op zoek naar Hermelien Griffel en Draco Malfidus." Zegt Harry zonder er omheen te draaien. "Meisje met wild bruin haar en een gladjakker van een jongen met sluik blond haar."

De barman knikt en weet dat hij beter niet kan vertellen dat deze momenteel boven met uiterst twijfelachtige zaken bezig zijn. "Die zijn eerder vandaag in deze bar geweest, zoals mevrouw roodhoofdje maar al te goed weet. Maar ze zijn vertrokken en ik heb ze sindsdien niet weer gezien." Legt hij uit.

Harry en Ron kijken elkaar vertwijfeld aan.

De barman kijkt langs hen heen en zijn ogen vernauwen zich. "Als jullie nu naar buiten gaan en linksaf slaan kan het zijn dat jullie ze tegenkomen. Ik kan het niet met honderd procent zekerheid zeggen, maar ik geloof dat ik een grote maan bruin haar zag en een stukje blond. Ze liepen in grote snelheid langs de deur." Bedenkt hij snel, hopend dat het overtuigend klinkt.

Harry en Ron kijken naar de deur en Ginny kijkt de barman doordringend aan.

Deze kijkt snel weg en gaat verder met zijn glas.

Dit lijkt voor Ginny genoeg en ze sleurt de jongens achter haar aan. "Kom, anders raken we ze weer kwijt!" zegt ze en ze rent de deur weer uit.

De barman haalt even opgelucht adem en grijnst dan als hij merkt hoe kinderachtig hij eigenlijk bezig is.

Hij fluit een bekend deuntje en schenkt zichzelf een borrel in.

Hermelien's rug kromt onder de heerlijke aandacht die ze van Draco ontvangt tussen haar dijen en ze kreunt onder het genot.

Draco kijkt even op van zijn werk, maar gunt zijn tong geen seconde rust.

Na een tijdje vindt Hermelien dat ze eigenlijk wel genoeg aandacht heeft gehad en alhoewel ze moeilijk afscheid kan nemen van de heerlijke sensatie tussen haar benen gaat ze rechtop zitten en drukt ze Draco achterover op bed, zodat ze ineens aan het voeteneinde liggen.

Draco, die al uitgekleed was, vindt nu een Hermelien tussen zijn benen, haar mond verraderlijk dicht bij zijn edele delen.

Als ze hem in haar mond neemt hapt hij haar adem en grijpt hij met beide handen in de dekens van genot.

Beneden aan de bar wordt de barman opgeschrikt door de komst van Severus Sneep, hij bedenkt alvast een smoes voor als hij gaat vragen naar Hermelien en Draco, maar tot zijn verbazing gaat hij gewoon op een kruk zitten en besteld een glaasje sterke drank.

De barman knikt en geeft hem zijn bestelling. "Koud weer nietwaar?" vraagt hij terwijl hij tegenover hem komt staan. Sneep komt hier vaker en is dus geen onbekende.

"Koud weer, koude gevoelens en een hete liefde, voor zover ik op de hoogte ben." Mompelt Sneep met zijn lippen net van zijn glas.

De barman knikt. "Vertel mij wat, het stroomt hier telkens vol met leerlingen die niets bestellen en alleen maar vragen naar waar de twee tortelduifjes zijn."

Sneep grijnst. "Volgens mij weet jij hun locatie ook, maar wil je het niemand zeggen. Ik heb van verschillende mensen gehoord dat ze met dezelfde leugen zijn weggestuurd. Hoe vaak kunnen dezelfde mensen langs één en dezelfde winkel rennen zonder gezien te worden?" vraagt hij grappend.

De barman glimlacht ook. "Ik wil ze hier niet allemaal hebben, Severus." Besluit hij te zeggen.

Sneep's grijns wordt er niet kleiner op. "Waar zijn ze? Ze hebben zich hier verstopt hé? Geen zorgen, ik laat ze met rust, ik moet alleen weten waar ze zijn als een van de leiders van het uitje." Zijn stem klinkt belangrijk en enigszins dwingend.

De barman kijkt hem even schattend aan en zegt dan: "Eerste verdieping, maar ik zou ze niet storen als ik jou was." Zijn grijns wordt weer breder.

Sneep's oren worden een beetje rood terwijl hij stamelt: "Zijn ze ehm… met dingen bezig?"

De barman haalt zijn schouders op, hij kan het niet zeker weten, maar de intenties van de jongeman leken hem aardig duidelijk.

Sneep grijnst een beetje beschaamd. "Ziet er naar uit dat mijn afdelingstrots eindelijk volwassen wordt." Grapt hij. "Denk niet dat ik er iets op tegen heb dat hij iets met een Dreuzelkind heeft, ik heb zelf een hele tijd een oogje op een Dreuzelkind gehad, ik ben blij dat hij meer geluk heeft gehad dan ik…" hij lijkt even in gedachten verzonken te zijn en schudt dan somber zijn hoofd. "Weet je wat… ik betaal de rekening van de kamer voor ze."

Hij pakt zijn grote leren beurs en telt een aantal galjoenen neer, meer dan eigenlijk betaald hoefden te worden. Sneep zegt dat dit voor alle overlast is en wil weglopen.

"Oh, als ze vragen wie de weldoener is, vertel ze maar niet dat ik het was, ik denk niet dat ze daar erg tevreden mee zullen zijn." Zegt hij als hij bij de deur is.

De barman knikt, hij heeft zoveel geld gekregen dat hij nog liever sterft dan een woord te spreken over de geheimzinnige weldoener.

In de kamer waar Hermelien en Draco nog steeds zitten, zijn de ramen beslagen, Draco ligt bovenop Hermelien, ze had hem net van haar af proberen te duwen en probeert zich nu te verontschuldigen.

Draco kijkt haar een beetje vragend aan, hij weet niet wat er gebeurt is dat ze nu ineens terugkrabbelt.

"Ik werd ineens zenuwachtig… ik bedoel… ik weet niet…" stamelt Hermelien met tranen in haar ogen.

Draco streelt haar door haar haren. "Dit is je eerste keer nietwaar?" vraagt hij zachtjes.

Hermelien wordt knalrood maar antwoord niet, ze kijkt beschaamd de andere kant op.

"Ik dacht… jij hebt veel meer ervaring, jij had Patty… ik weet niet eens wat ik precies moet doen…" mompelt ze dan.

Draco slaat zijn handen voor zijn oren als teken van grap. "Noem die naam alsjeblieft nooit meer als we samen het bed delen, het heeft een hele slechte invloed op mijn… spanning…" grapt hij en hij knikt naar beneden.

Hermelien grinnikt een beetje.

"Als je het echt wil weten, Patty en ik hebben nooit iets gedaan samen, wel geprobeerd, aangezien zij bleef aandringen, maar toen we het probeerden kreeg ik hem niet omhoog omdat ik al misselijk werd bij de gedachte." Zegt Draco blozend. "Ik heb net zoveel ervaring met het echte werk als jij."

Hermelien knikt en giechelt een beetje, dit soort verhalen verbazen haar altijd als ze uit Draco's mond komen. Ze slaat verleidelijk een been om hem heen en zegt: "Laat je door mij dan vooral niet tegenhouden om nu dezelfde ervaring met mij te vergroten."

Dit laat Draco zich geen twee keer zeggen.

Beneden in de bar is de barman op zijn knieën gevallen en bid tot elke mogelijke god voor vergeving mocht hij ooit iets fout hebben gedaan.

Een groep Zwadderaars is zijn bar in komen lopen en hadden hem bedreigd met toverstokken als ze niet snel de locatie van Draco en het 'Modderbloedje' te weten kwamen.

De barman had gestotterd dat hij echt geen flauw idee had waar ze waren en de Zwadderaars vonden het blijkbaar voldoende, ze hadden hem een klap in zijn gezicht gegeven en waren weggelopen.

Maar niet lang daarna kwam er een meisje met een groot mopshonden gezicht binnen lopen, helemaal over de rode, ze zei dat ze uit vertrouwbare bronnen had vernomen dat Draco en dat wicht van Griffel hier ergens seks hadden en toen ze niet te horen kreeg wat ze wilde begon ze met tafels en stoelen te gooien, het volgende moment had de barman haar met een zweefspreuk buiten de deur gezet aangezien hij bang was om meer verwondingen op te lopen.

Die twee betekenen problemen… denkt hij somber als hij door zijn half vernielde zaak kijkt.

Hij besluit de winkel te sluiten voordat er nog meer mensen binnen komen stormen.

Nu alleen maar hopen dat er geen stenen door de ramen worden gegooid.

Buiten raast de sneeuwstorm door en de barman hoopt stilletjes dat ze het uitje eerder tot een eind wordt gebracht.

Draco valt hijgend naast Hermelien neer, uitgeput door de inspanningen en het genot.

Hermelien ligt glimlachend naast hem. Het had korter geduurd dan ze verwacht had, niet dat ze de tijd bijhield, maar voor haar gevoel had het nog wel wat langer mogen duren.

In het begin had het pijn gedaan en Draco had haar meerdere keren gevraagd of hij moest stoppen, maar Hermelien had koppig volgehouden dat de pijn zou stoppen, dus Draco ging door. Net op het moment dat het fijn begon te voelen voor Hermelien was het afgelopen en ze kon haar lachen nauwelijks bedwingen toen ze zijn beschaamde gezicht zag.

Net als Hermelien bij hem in de armen wil gaan liggen schrikt ze zich rot van een stem die zomaar uit het niets lijkt te komen.

[i"Alle studenten verzamelen op het grote plein, wegens de sneeuwstorm vertrekken wij eerder dan gepland terug naar Zweinstein."[/i

Het was de stem van Professor Anderling en het had Hermelien nog nooit zo onwelkom in de oren geklonken.

Met een zucht gaat ze rechtop zitten en kijkt naar Draco die grinnikend omhoog komt.

"Aardige timing, ik denk dat ik van schrik niets meer had kunnen doen als ze een paar minuten eerder was geweest." Grapt hij, hij geeft Hermelien een snelle kus op haar mond en begint zich langzaam aan te kleden.

Hermelien grijnst, een paar minuten geleden zou er nog helemaal niets gebeurt zijn, dus dat zou dan betekenen dat ze allebei nu nog maagd zouden zijn geweest.

Ook zij staat op en zoekt haar kleren die door de hele kamer verspreid zijn geraakt.

Even later lopen ze naar beneden en zijn stomverbaasd om de bar als een complete ruïne aan te treffen.

"Wat is hier gebeurt?" vraagt Hermelien geschrokken, ze heeft al wel een flauw vermoeden, maar wil liever niet dat deze waarheid wordt.

De barman kijkt hen schamper aan. "Jullie schoolgenootjes kwamen me de oren van het hoofd af zeuren met hun geklaag over een Zwadderaar en een Griffoendor die zich hier verborgen zouden houden.

Toen kwam er ineens een lelijk mens met een mopshonden gezicht binnen die de hele zaak kort en klein begon te slaan, ze schreeuwde iets over dat het Modderbloedje haar vriend had gestolen, ik heb haar met een zweefspreuk de zaak weer uitgewerkt en ben vroegtijdig gaan sluiten." Legt hij uit.

Draco en Hermelien kijken elkaar beschaamd aan.

"Wat krijg je van me?"vraagt Draco om iets anders te hebben om aan te denken.

"Niets… er is al voor jullie betaald, meer dan genoeg om ook de zaak weer op orde te brengen." Zegt de barman vrolijk en hij schudt een zak galjoenen voor hun neus.

Nu zijn Hermelien en Draco nog verbaasder dan ze al waren. "Wie heeft dat gedaan?" wil Hermelien weten.

De barman schudt zijn hoofd. "Mag ik niet zeggen en voor dit bedrag houd ik ook zeker mijn mond wel. En nu moeten jullie gaan, iedereen staat straks op jullie te wachten."

Hermelien pakt Draco bij zijn arm en trekt hem de zaak uit via de achterdeur zodat ze bijna direct op de grote straat uitkomen waar iedereen staat te wachten tot vertrek.

Professor Anderling is de namen van de leerlingen op aan het noemen en Hermelien hoort haar naam omgeroepen worden. Ze steekt haar hand op en roept "Hier!" over het gebrul van de wind uit.

Iedereen lijkt zich als één man naar hen om te draaien, maar niemand beweegt zich, niemand komt op hen af.

Ze lopen voorzichtig op de groep af en zien Harry, Ron en Ginny naar hen zwaaien. Na een korte blik naar elkaar besluiten Draco en Hermelien om bij hen te gaan staan.

"Goed, het lijkt er op dat we compleet zijn, laten we gaan." Schreeuwt Anderling over de wind heen en terwijl ze haar hoed stevig vasthoud loopt ze naar de koetsen die speciaal voor deze gelegenheid naar Zweinsveld zijn gebracht zodat ze niet door de sneeuwstorm terug naar school hoeven lopen.

Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermelien en Draco gaan samen in een koets zitten en slaan de deur dicht, meteen vertrekken ze richting de school.

"Waar hebben jullie uitgehangen vandaag?" vraagt Ron gelijk.

Harry schudt zijn hoofd. "Dat is niet hoe je hoort te beginnen als je eigenlijk iets anders probeert te zeggen." Merkt hij op, hij kijkt van Hermelien naar Draco, zijn lippen blauw van de vrieskou en zijn gezicht vertrokken van verborgen afschuw. "Wat we eigenlijk proberen te zeggen is dat we jullie hiervoor niet zullen haten.

Je bent onze vriendin, Hermelien, en dat zal je ook blijven, zelfs nu."

Hermelien kijkt Harry met de grootst mogelijke dankbaarheid aan en glimlacht. "Dank je, Harry, dat zijn de woorden die ik al de hele dag van iemand hoopte te horen, vooral van jullie." Stamelt ze.


	10. Het verzoek

[iHoofdstuk 10 – Het verzoek.[/i

De dagen op Zweinstein leken mooier dan ooit tevoren nu Hermelien gewoon met Draco rond kon lopen en zich er niet voor hoefde te schamen.

De leerlingen behandelden haar wel anders, sommigen wilden niet eens meer met haar praten en ze moest bukken elke keer als ze langs Patty liep, aangezien ze altijd wel een vloek of een bezwering kon verwachten, maar verder leek alles perfect te lopen.

Voor Draco lag het een beetje anders. Zijn afdeling wil weinig meer met hem te maken hebben nu het duidelijk was met wie hij omging. Sommige mensen, zoals Korzel en Kwast, bleven nog steeds dichtbij hem en sommige anderen bleken zijn idee op prijs te stellen en hadden ineens een veel kleinere haat voor Modderbloedjes, maar afgezien daarvan was zijn schoolleven er aardig op achteruit gegaan.

Hij blijft tot op de dag van vandaag volhouden dat hij dit veel liever heeft dan dat hij terug gaat naar zijn leven voor hij Hermelien kende, maar Hermelien blijft zich schuldig voelen.

Er zijn al twee weken voorbij, Hermelien en Draco zien elkaar bijna dagelijks als hun schema het toelaat, meestal zitten ze samen huiswerk te maken en soms ontsnappen ze het kasteel even om terug te gaan naar de plaats van hun eerste ontmoeting als vriend en vriendin.

De kerstvakantie komt steeds dichterbij en de leraren geven steeds minder huiswerk op, iedereen heeft zin in de vakantie.

Op een van de steeds meer voorkomende vrije momenten loopt Draco op Hermelien af, zijn gezicht staat een beetje verlegen als hij naast haar gaat zitten, meteen staan sommige andere mensen op van de tafel.

Hij raapt even al zijn moed bij elkaar als hij Hermelien naar hem ziet glimlachen. "Heb je misschien zin om bij ons thuis kerst te komen vieren dit jaar?" vraagt hij in een adem.

Hermelien's glimlach verdwijnt meteen en ze slaat haar hand voor haar mond. "Het spijt me Draco, ik heb al afgesproken om kerst bij Ron en zijn familie te vieren!" zegt ze geschrokken.

Het toch al bedrukte gezicht van Draco wordt ineens nog somberder. "Ik had het ook niet zo laat moeten vragen. Nou ja, het is misschien ook wel het beste… ik zou een hele preek kunnen verwachten als ik jou mee naar huis neem…" mompelt hij en met een snelle kus op Hermelien's wang en een poging tot een vergevende glimlach in Ron's richting loopt hij weer weg en gaat aan zijn eigen afdelingstafel zitten.

Ron kijkt Hermelien een beetje beschaamd aan en zegt: "Als je wil kan ik mijn familie vragen of ze hem erbij willen hebben met kerst."

Hermelien kan een sprankje hoop in haar ogen niet snel genoeg verbergen en Ron knikt dan ook meteen. "Ik ga ze meteen een uil sturen." Zegt hij zonder verdere vragen en hij loopt ook de zaal uit, op weg naar de leerlingenkamer.

Harry kijkt naar Hermelien en trekt een wenkbrauw op. "Naar mijn mening wordt niet eens meer gevraagd tegenwoordig." Grapt hij.

Hermelien grinnikt beschaamd. "Sorry als je het er niet mee eens bent, ik was van plan om het idee te weigeren, maar hij was al weg voor ik antwoord kon geven." Mompelt ze verlegen.

Harry schudt zijn hoofd. "Kerstmis hoor je samen te vieren met vrienden, familie en geliefden, Draco hoort daar vreemd genoeg ook bij tegenwoordig." Zegt hij alsof het de normaalste zaak van de wereld is.

Hermelien knikt en glimlacht opnieuw, dit keer niet beschaamd, maar dankbaar.

Die avond komt er bij de familie Wemel een hyperactieve uil aan die dwars door het avondeten op Mevrouw Wemels bord beland.

"Een brief van Ron!" zegt ze met een glimlach en ze helpt de uil overeind.

Afwezig met haar handen de veren uit haar eten plukkend leest ze de brief.

Met een vreemd gilletje gooit ze het overgebleven eten over haar schoot.

Meneer Wemel kijkt haar verbaasd aan. "Wat is er schat?" vraagt hij bezorgd. "Is er iets met Ron?"

Mevrouw Wemel schudt haar hoofd. "Met Ron is alles in orde, maar volgens mij is Hermelien haar verstand verloren." Zegt ze ademloos.

Meneer Wemel pakt de brief over en begint het aandachtig door te lezen.

[iBeste pap en mam,

Dit komt misschien als een verrassing, niemand hier had het verwacht in ieder geval, maar Hermelien heeft een vriendje.

Nu is dat op zich natuurlijk niet echt een verrassing, maar degene met wie ze gaat is dat des te meer. De naam van haar grote liefde is Draco Malfidus.[i

Meneer Wemel's handen drukken bijna een gat in het perkament, maar hij leest rustig verder.

[iNa lang overleg hebben Harry, Ginny en ik besloten deze relatie niet af te keuren, aangezien Hermelien al jaren een vriendin van ons is. Tot onze verbazing is Draco aardig goed uit te staan als hij niet samen met zijn afdeling is. Je moet weten dat zijn hele afdeling hem haat nu hij is gezien met Hermelien, maar hij verkiest haar boven de anderen.

Nu de meest verbazende vraag, komend van mijn kant dit keer.

Draco had Hermelien uitgenodigd voor Kerstmis bij hun thuis, maar aangezien Hermelien al had afgesproken om hier te komen met kerst, vroeg ik me af of Draco misschien mee kon komen, kunnen jullie je ook verbazen over zijn grote verandering in gedrag.

Als er toestemming is van meerdere leden van het gezin zou ik graag een uil met bevestiging, of anders met afwijzing krijgen.

Alvast bedankt,

Ron.[/i

Meneer Wemel haalt even diep adem en knikt dan. "Mij best, ik zou wel eens een compleet andere kant van Malfidus willen zien." Zegt hij grijnzend, met als achterliggende gedachte dat hij Lucius er flink mee kan plagen op zijn werk.

Mevrouw Wemel lijkt zijn gedachten te kunnen raden en knikt instemmend, nadat ze met haar toverstok alle troep van haar schoot heeft geveegd pakt ze een veer en perkament en schrijft dezelfde boodschap op verschillende stukken perkament, om op te sturen naar de andere leden van de familie en verdere mensen die uitgenodigd zijn.

Als ze klaar is pakt ze een iets meer betrouwbare uil en zet Koekeroekus, de uil van Ron, in de kast waar hij zich het meest thuis voelt zodat hij even uit kan rusten.

Het is niet tot het einde van de volgende dag dat Ron Koekeroekus terug krijgt met het antwoord van zijn ouders.

Meteen gezicht waarop te lezen is dat hij niet weet wat hij hoopt te verwachten pakt hij de brief van zijn uil af en zet hem weer recht op de tafel aangezien hij met grote vaart tegen een fruitschaal opgebotst was.

Hij leest het antwoord en ziet tot zijn verbazing dat iedereen in zijn familie ermee in heeft gestemd dat Draco mee kan komen. Hij had in ieder geval van Fred en George verwacht dat ze er op tegen zouden zijn, maar na een paar seconden verward na te hebben gedacht komt hij tot de conclusie dat dit de perfecte kans voor hen zou zijn om Draco eens flink te pakken te nemen. Hij kan een verwachtingsvolle grijns niet geheel verbergen.

Onderaan staat een klein gekrabbeld berichtje dat duidelijk afkomstig is van zijn broer Bill, die vraagt wat Draco eigenlijk voor kerst zou willen hebben.

Aangezien Ron daar geen antwoord op weet besluit hij niet te antwoorden op deze vraag, Koekeroekus heeft genoeg gevlogen voor een tijdje.

Met een zo opgetogen mogelijk gezicht loopt hij naar de hal waar hij weet dat Hermelien en Draco er zitten.

"Ik heb even overlegd met mijn familie, als je wil kan je bij ons komen met kerst, zodat je toch bij Hermelien kan zijn." Zegt Ron tegen Draco, zijn gezicht zo vriendelijk mogelijk.

Draco kijkt hem met open mond aan. "Kerst bij jullie thuis?" vraagt hij, ook hij weet niet of hij dit nou als goed of slecht nieuws moet zien.

Ron knikt en heeft meteen al spijt van zijn beslissing. Tot zijn verbazing begint Draco te glimlachen en steekt zijn hand uit naar hem, zonder hem aan te nemen kijkt hij hem achterdochtig aan.

"Ik stel het heel erg op prijs dat je dit voor ons hebt geregeld, ik weet bijna zeker dat je het niet in mijn belang hebt gedaan en ik kan je daar niet vreemd voor aankijken, ik weet dat het waarschijnlijk heel wat moeite heeft gekost om je familie over te halen." Zegt Draco, zijn stem verbazend aardig en zelfs dankbaar.

Ron's blik wordt een beetje blijer, het idee dat Draco geen rare opmerkingen maakte over zijn familie en het geld dat ze niet hebben laat hem een stuk beter voelen. "Dus je komt?" vraagt hij.

Draco knikt. "Graag, al moet ik denk ik mijn vader een ander verhaal vertellen, als hij er achter komt dat ik met kerst bij jullie ben word ik meteen geschrapt van de familie stamboom." Grapt hij.

Ron grinnikt nerveus en knikt dan ook. Hij mompelt een afscheid en laat Draco weer achter met Hermelien.

Hermelien kijkt lachend naar Draco en Draco glimlacht terug, zich afvragend wat hij tegen hem moet zeggen nu hij niet thuis komt voor kerst.

Hij schudt zijn hoofd en zegt: "Ik ga maar eens iets bedenken om op papier te zetten voor mijn ouders." Mompelt hij en met een lichte knuffel voor Hermelien loopt hij weg naar de leerlingenkamer van Zwadderich.

Als hij daar aangekomen is bedenkt hij zich wat hij moet gaan schrijven, wat het ook is, het wordt een complete leugen, als zijn ouders daar achter komen is hij niet blij.

Zuchtend pakt hij een veer en een stuk perkament.

[iBeste vader en moeder,[\i begint hij.

[iIk heb besloten om kerst op Zweinstein te vieren aangezien dit ons laatste jaar is.

De mensen in mijn afdeling hebben besloten een groot feest te houden, de huiselfen maken overdreven veel eten voor ons op bedreiging van Patty, dus met het kerstdiner zit het wel goed.

Ik hoop dat jullie een leuke kerst hebben.

Kus van jullie zoon,

Draco.[/i

Hij leest zijn brief nog eens over, maar kan er geen fouten of toespelingen in bedenken, het stuk over Huiselfen zal hen waarschijnlijk nog meer overtuigen dat hij op school blijft.

Met een tevreden knikje staat hij op en loopt naar de Uilenvleugel waar hij een grote opvallende uil uitkiest om op pad te sturen.

Als hij weer via de trap naar beneden loopt komt hij Sneep tegen die vaag tegen hem glimlacht, met een hand op zijn schouder fluistert hij in Draco's oor: "Het doet een mens goed om cadeautjes te krijgen voor kerst, misschien moest je maar iets bedenken voor de mensen die komen."

Draco kijkt hem even aan en knikt. Sneep wil verder lopen en Draco roept hem achterna: "Nog bedankt voor het betalen van de kamer rekening."


	11. Verwacht en onverwacht

Hoofdstuk 11 – Verwacht en onverwacht.

Draco loopt bedenkelijk naar de Grote Zaal, hij heeft geen idee wat hij voor de Wemels moet kopen met kerst. Wat vinden die mensen leuk? Vraagt hij zich voor de zoveelste keer af.

Hij kan zich niet indenken wat mensen, zo verschillend van hijzelf, zouden willen hebben als cadeau.

Hij loopt de Grote Zaal in en ziet Ron in zijn eentje aan de tafel zitten, Hermelien en Potter zijn nergens te bekennen.

Hij overdenkt zijn acties even en loopt dan op Ron af.

"Wemel, heb je even de tijd, ik wou wat… advies…" geeft hij met een half smerig gezicht toe.

Ron kijkt op, schrikt zo dat hij bijna van de bank valt en knikt dan.

Hij had niet verwacht dat hij Draco tegen zou komen als hij alleen was, en nog minder had hij verwacht dat hij om advies voor iets zou komen vragen.

Hij verwacht dat Draco advies wil over Hermelien, iets waar hij totaal niet mee kan helpen aangezien hij totaal geen verstand heeft van meiden.

Een beetje bedenkelijk loopt hij achter Draco aan de Grote Zaal uit en probeert zo onopvallend mogelijk te blijven aangezien hij niet wil dat iemand merkt dat hij samen met de Zwadderaar loopt. Een onmogelijke opgave, blijkt na een paar seconden, nog voordat ze de deuren hebben bereikt kijken alle leerlingen in de Grote Zaal hun kant op.

"Wat is er? Het moet wel belangrijk zijn wil je mij ervoor spreken." Zegt Ron als ze even later buiten het kasteel bij het meer staan.

Draco haalt zijn schouders op, belangrijk… het is maar hoe je het ziet. Voor hem is het belangrijk als hij een goede indruk wil achterlaten, maar het is natuurlijk niet van levensbelang of zo. "Ik zou graag willen weten wat ik voor jouw familie moet halen voor kerst. Ik ken je familie niet en heb geen idee wat ze leuk vinden. Een cadeautje kopen is natuurlijk wel zo netjes als ze zo aardig zijn om me uit te nodigen." Zegt hij zo zacht dat Ron dichterbij moet komen om hem te kunnen verstaan.

Na even zijn gedachten geordend te hebben kijkt Ron hem alsnog verbaasd aan, hij had veel vragen verwacht, maar een vraag om iets leuks te kopen voor zijn familie, nee dat is niet iets wat hij verwacht had.

Draco grinnikt schaapachtig als hij Ron's uitdrukking ziet en haalt zijn schouders op.

Ron gaat erbij zitten en pakt een veer en perkament uit zijn schooltas. "Ik zal een lijstje voor je maken met dingen die ze graag nog wel eens zouden willen hebben. Als het niet helemaal mogelijk is om dit te halen moet je zelf maar iets bedenken, oké?" vraagt hij zacht en hij begint te schrijven.

Draco knikt en gaat naast hem zitten, kijkend naar hoe Ron met zijn veer onder zijn kin krabt om na te denken over de wensen van zijn familie. Hij kan zich voorstellen hoe moeilijk het voor hem is om iets te bedenken, iets wat voor hem niet al te duur is, maar naar zijn verwachting zullen er op het lijstje wel dingen komen te staan die de familie Wemel zelf meestal niet zou kunnen bekostigen.

Ron heeft eindelijk, na een half uur schrijven, doorkrassen en nadenken zijn lijstje af en geeft het verzegeld aan Draco. "Dit is alles wat ik me momenteel kan bedenken, er zullen vast dingen zijn die goed te kopen zijn." Zegt hij zo rustig mogelijk, in zijn ogen is duidelijk te lezen dat het idee van cadeaus van een Zwadderaar, van Draco, hem niet helemaal op zijn gemak laten voelen.

Of misschien is het gewoon dat hij zich schaamt voor de wensen van zijn familie, omdat ze dingen willen die een normaal heks of tovenaar misschien niet zou willen.

Draco knikt en bedankt Ron met een vriendelijke glimlach, om Ron's verdere gevoelens te besparen gaat hij alleen terug naar de Grote Zaal en opent het lijstje nog niet.

In de gang naar de Grote Zaal komt hij Hermelien tegen, ze besluiten na de lessen even met elkaar af te spreken om plannen te maken voor de inkopen.

De lessen verlopen snel, Draco is onder de les Transfiguratie het lijstje van mogelijke cadeaus door aan het lezen als professor Anderling ineens naast hem staat om te vragen wat hij aan het doen is. Met een gewaagde stem vertelt hij haar eerlijk dat hij plannen aan het maken is voor de kerstvakantie, hij kijkt de klas door, ziet Hermelien grijnzen en Ron's oren rood worden en kijkt snel weer naar zijn professor.

Professor Anderling kijkt afkeurend naar Draco en pakt het lijstje af waar hij zo geïnteresseerd naar zat te kijken.

[i'Mijn moeder, Molly Wemel…'[/i leest ze, ze herkent het handschrift van Ron meteen en begint te begrijpen dat Draco probeert uit te vinden wat de familie Wemel voor kerst wil.

Ze geeft het blaadje terug met een zeer klein glimlachje, voor het eerst in haar leven voelt ze iets anders dan lichte afschuw voor de Zwadderaar. "Het zou me een groot plezier doen als je zou wachten met je kerstplannen tot na schooltijd, meneer Malfidus." Zegt ze met een strenge stem en ze loopt weer naar haar bureau om te observeren hoe haar leerlingen proberen dingen proberen Op te roepen.

Als de les is afgelopen en alle leerlingen uitgelaten het einde van de schooldag vieren, wordt Draco bij professor Anderling geroepen. "Malfidus, als je cadeaus wil kopen moet je toestemming hebben van je afdelingshoofd, in jouw geval dus professor Sneep. Je kan geen toestemming krijgen zonder een brief van een van je ouders waar in ze toestemming geven om jou van school weg te laten gaan." Legt ze uit, haar stem zachter dan anders.

Draco knikt, bedankt haar en loopt weg. Weer een probleem erbij. Hoe kan hij zijn ouders vragen om inkopen te doen?

Hij haalt zijn schouders op, dat is een latere zorg, eerst maar even naar Hermelien toe om de ideeën te bespreken.

Hermelien staat al op hem te wachten als hij eindelijk aan komt rennen. Hijgend legt hij uit dat Anderling nog even met hem wou praten en Hermelien knikt begrijpend.

De hele middag bespreken ze wat ze het beste kunnen kopen voor de familie, wat het beste is om te dragen voor Draco zolang ze daar zijn en hoe hij vooral niet moet reageren op sommige dingen.

Hermelien is een beetje verbaasd over het feit dat Draco moedig genoeg was om Ron te vragen om een lijstje van mogelijke cadeaus, maar Draco wimpelt het af door iets in de richting te zeggen van 'Het zielig zijn als Wemel niets kreeg.'

Als Draco daarna naar boven brengt dat ze toestemming van hun ouders nodig zullen hebben om inkopen te mogen doen, begint Hermelien te glimlachen, ze legt uit dat ze dit al wist aangezien ze het vaker heeft moeten doen.

Draco daarentegen weet niet of het zo makkelijk is om een bevestiging los te krijgen van zijn ouders.

Nadat ze dit hebben besproken is het tijd voor het avondeten, Hermelien en Draco, allebei aan hun eigen afdelingstafel, eten hun eten snel op en verdwijnen dan naar hun eigen leerlingenkamer om een toestemmingsbriefje te krijgen.

Hermelien maakt zich er geen zorgen over dat ze toestemming zal krijgen, ze krijgt het immers altijd.

Draco zit een tijdje te denken voordat hij zijn briefje schrijft en zodra hij zijn veer op het perkament zet is dat alleen om er neer te zetten[i'We hebben in de afdeling onderling afgesproken cadeaus voor elkaar te kopen, graag zou ik toestemming willen hebben om dit weekend naar Zweinsveld en de Wegisweg te gaan.'[/i

Ze komen elkaar weer tegen in de Uilenvleugel, waar Hermelien Hedwig, de uil van Harry, al nakijkt terwijl ze uit het zicht verdwijnt.

"Heb je wat op papier weten te krijgen?" vraagt ze aan Draco, hij knikt enkel en zoekt zijn favoriete uil weer op. Als hij deze gevonden heeft bindt hij de brief aan zijn poot en stuurt hem er zonder pardon op uit.

"Zo, nu kan ik niet meer terugkrabbelen." Zegt hij tegen Hermelien als hij ziet dat ze op hem stond te wachten.

Ze lopen samen naar beneden en besteden de avond door het kleine beetje huiswerk te maken die ze hadden opgekregen voor de vakantie. Er zijn nog drie dagen te gaan voor het weekend en de vakantie begint die maandag daarna. Ze hebben dus best veel haast met het doen van de inkopen, want net zoals de Dreuzel winkels zijn de winkels van Heksen en Tovenaars op zondag ook gesloten.

Hermelien krijgt meteen de volgende dag al een brief terug met antwoord van haar ouders dat ze toestemming heeft om dit weekend inkopen te doen, Draco moet nog een dag langer wachten, hij was al helemaal nerveus aangezien ze nog maar een dag hadden voor het weekend.

Als hij de uil ziet die hij had verstuurd snapt hij ineens waarom het langer had geduurd dan verwacht, zijn vader was voor hem naar Goudgrijp gegaan en heeft hem een grote zak met goud gestuurd om cadeaus te kopen.

Hij krijgt er een brok in zijn keel van, hij stelt allemaal leugens op om bij Hermelien te kunnen zijn en hij wordt beloond met een grote zak goud om uit te geven aan cadeaus voor een familie waar de familie Malfidus een grote hekel aan heeft. Even denkt hij er aan om de waarheid te vertellen aan zijn ouders, maar besluit snel om dit niet te doen. Het zou een beetje onverstandig zijn om nu te zeggen dat hij over alles gelogen heeft.

Ron kijkt met zijn mond wijd open naar de zak met goud die Draco zojuist heeft gekregen. "Zouden zijn ouders weten dat het wordt uitgegeven aan mijn familie?" vraagt hij duister.

Hermelien en Harry schudden hun hoofd. "Geen kans, anders zou hij nooit iets van goud hebben gekregen. Hij heeft iets vertelt dat niet helemaal waar is." Zegt Harry, er speelt een kleine grijns om zijn mond.

"Ik ben er dit weekend niet, ik ga kerstinkopen doen met Draco." Kondigt Hermelien vrolijk aan. De jongens knikken.

Hermelien ziet hoe Draco van de Zwadderich tafel naar haar glimlacht en knikt, alsof hij wil zeggen dat hij goedkeuring heeft gekregen.

Nog diezelfde avond lopen ze samen naar de lerarenkamer en vragen Anderling en Sneep om toestemming voor een bezoekje aan Zweinsveld en de Wegisweg. Deze goedkeuring krijgen ze. Die avond praten ze nog laat na over waar ze allemaal naartoe moeten.


	12. Kerstinkopen

[iHoofdstuk 12 – Kerstinkopen.[/i

Eindelijk is het weekend aangebroken, Hermelien staat al vroeg op om haar spullen bij elkaar te pakken voor de vakantie. Ze glimlacht de hele tijd blij en fluit een of ander deuntje dat ze ergens heeft gehoord.

Vandaag gaat ze winkelen met Draco Ze weten al wat ze gaan halen en het lijkt er op dat ze niet zo heel veel tijd aan het winkelen hoeven besteden, maar ze zijn in ieder geval wel samen.

Als ze in de hal voor de Grote Zaal staat, moet ze eerst nog een half uur wachten voordat Draco eindelijk naar beneden komt.

Samen lopen ze naar buiten, het schoolterrein af waar ze kunnen Verdwijnselen.

Even later staan ze in een besneeuwde Wegisweg waar het eerste deel van hun winkel missie zal beginnen.

Draco haalt het lijstje met cadeaus uit zijn zak en kijkt naar wat ze het best als eerste kunnen halen. Hij kijkt om zich heen en ziet een winkeltje met magische souvenirs. "Laten we eerst daar gaan kijken." Zegt hij tegen Hermelien en hij wijst naar het gebouwtje. Hermelien knikt.

Na een klein tijdje zijn ze al bij verschillende winkels geweest, hun armen hangen vol met tassen en ze vragen zich af hoe ze de rest van de spullen mee moeten krijgen.

Ze hoeven alleen nog maar cadeaus te kopen voor Fred, George en Ron en natuurlijk moeten de nog cadeautjes voor elkaar halen.

Eerst besluiten ze iets te gaan drinken in een nabij gelegen restaurantje om tot rust te komen. De helft van de ochtend is al voorbij en ze zijn moe van al het lopen.

"Dus…" zegt Hermelien als ze op hun drinken zitten te wachten. "We hebben nu een rok en een pratend schort voor Mevrouw Wemel, een op afstand bestuurbaar vliegtuigje voor Meneer Wemel, een miniatuur Noorse Bultrug voor Charlie, de boeken 'Zwerkbal Mysteries en Prestaties' en 'Hoe ga je met vrouwen om' voor Harry, voor Ginny heb ik een nieuw flesje parfum gekocht aangezien ik het laatste van haar heb gebruikt en jij moet nog wat voor haar kopen… dan hoeven we niet veel meer." Somt ze op, ondertussen zijn hun boterbiertjes aangekomen en Hermelien neemt genietend een slokje.

Draco knikt en kijkt op het lijstje, hij merkt dat ze voor de volgende items het beste naar de gebroeders Wemel kunnen gaan, iets waar hij nog niet echt naar uit kijkt.

Als ze hun drinken op en betaald hebben, na enige ruzie aangezien Draco er op stond om Hermelien's drinken te betalen, gaan ze weer op pad.

Hun weg leidt naar de Tovertweeling Top Fopshop waar Fred en George werken.

De winkel is nog even kleurrijk als ze zich kunnen herinneren, de poster over Voldemort ([iWaarom Maakt U Zich Zorgen Om JeWeetWel? U Kunt Zich Beter Zorgen Maken Om POE-PIE-NEE De Constipatie-Sensatie Die De Schrik Is Van De Natie![/i) is weggehaald en er hangen nu posters met kerstaanbiedingen en nieuwe spullen om te verkopen.

Ze lopen naar binnen en Fred en George vallen meteen op met hun rode haar en vloekende kleren.

Ze kijken om en zien Draco en Hermelien binnenlopen, meteen grijnzen ze kwaadaardig.

"Goedemorgen jongens!" zegt Hermelien vrolijk en ze loopt op hen af. "Hebben jullie nog tips voor kerstcadeaus?"

Fred knikt en George doet hem snel na. "Altijd genoeg in de schappen, Hermelien." Zegt Fred. "Kijk gerust even rond, dan halen wij wat spullen van achteren." Voegt George eraan toe.

Hermelien knikt en kijkt een beetje rond.

Draco staat bij de afdeling 'Magische Dreuzeltrucs' en pakt van alles op, wetend dat hij nog niets voor Meneer Wemel heeft.

"Heb je interesse in één van deze artikelen?" vraagt Fred zo zakelijk mogelijk zonder in lachen uit te barsten, het idee van Draco bij Dreuzel voorwerpen is net zo lachwekkend als een volwassen draak een koprol zien doen.

Draco haalt zijn schouders op. "Ik had begrepen dat jullie vader gek is van dit soort dingen, dus ik bedacht me dat het misschien leuk zou zijn als ik iets uit dit vak voor hem zou kopen." Mompelt hij, wijzend naar een goocheldoos.

Fred knikt, zijn drang om te lachen vervaagd een beetje, het lijkt er op dat Draco serieus bezig is inkopen te doen en aan de tassen om zijn armen te zien heeft hij ook al heel wat bij elkaar.

Hij helpt Draco met het uitzoeken van een cadeau en het volgende moment staat hij bij de kassa met een Dreuzel kaartspel voor hun vader, Fred had hem ervan weten te overtuigen dat het niet veel meer moeite neemt om hem vrolijk te krijgen.

Daarna sleepte Hermelien Draco mee door de winkel zodat hij zelf een cadeautje uit kon zoeken, dit duurde langer dan verwacht aangezien hij niet kon kiezen tussen de Pyro pakketten, de Smijbelsmuldozen, de hoofdloze hoeden en het verplaatsbaar moeras.

Uiteindelijk gingen ze weg en had Hermelien er twee cadeaus bij, natuurlijk wilde ze Draco niet vertellen wat het voor cadeaus waren, maar ze weet wel dat het verplaatsbaar moeras niet zo licht is als ze verwacht had.

Voor Ron hadden ze Hangoren en Galgje Nooitgenoeg gekocht en nu hoefden ze nog maar twee cadeaus te kopen.

Draco had nog niets voor Hermelien en Hermelien had nog niets voor Fred en George.

Voor dat laatste moesten ze naar het postkantoor.

"Ik ben moe…" klaagt Hermelien als ze naar het postkantoor lopen. Haar voeten doen pijn van het vele lopen, het winkelen had langer geduurd dan verwacht. Het is alweer ver in de middag, de meeste mensen die ze onderweg tegen waren gekomen zijn alweer naar huis.

Als ze heel eerlijk tegenover elkaar moeten zijn hebben ze zelf ook niet veel zin meer om verder te gaan, maar ze hebben weinig keus. Ze moeten alle cadeaus vandaag bij elkaar krijgen.

Als ze in het postkantoor zijn en Hermelien in de lange rij staat om te kunnen halen wat ze wil hebben, slipt Draco snel even weg, naar één van de haardvuren aan de zijkant van het gebouw. Daar pakt bij wat Brandstof en steekt zijn hoofd in de haard.

"Leerlingenkamer Griffoendor!" roept hij en hij gooit het Brandstof in de open haard.

Meteen heeft hij het gevoel dat zijn hoofd van zijn lichaam wordt gescheurd en even later hoort hij een meisje gillen en de trap op rennen.

"Harry Potter, Harry Potter!! Het hoofd van Draco Malfidus zit in het haardvuur!" hoort hij schreeuwen en hij weet dat hij op de plaats van bestemming is.

Meteen komt Harry naar het vuur rennen. "Wat haal je jezelf in het hoofd? Waarom verschijn je in ons haardvuur?" vraagt hij boos.

Draco grinnikt beschaamd. "Ik heb hulp nodig, ik weet niet wat ik voor Hermelien moet kopen…" mompelt hij zacht, hij probeert zijn mond zo weinig mogelijk te bewegen omdat hij bang is om een hap as is te ademen.

Harry schiet in de lach. "En alleen daarvoor kom je helemaal naar de leerlingenkamer? Goed, ik zal dit zeggen: er is een veer die Hermelien al jaren wil hebben, het is ingelegd met diamantjes en het schrijft de kleuren van je gevoelens. Het is best duur, daarom heeft niemand het ooit voor haar kunnen kopen, maar misschien dat het jou wel lukt." Stelt hij voor, nog steeds grinnikend over het lef van Draco.

Draco knikt en even lijkt het erop dat de andere helft van zijn lichaam alles aan het opschrijven is. Dan zegt hij: "Bedankt Potter." En is hij weer verdwenen.

Hij gaat weer rechtop staan en veegt alle as uit zijn haar, blond zijn oké, maar vroeg grijs staat hem niet echt aan. Als hij omkijkt ziet hij dat Hermelien nog niet erg ver vooruit is gekomen in de rij. Voor in de rij staat een oude Tovenaar die blijkbaar niet zo goed kan horen en het duurt erg lang voor hij eindelijk heeft wat hij hebben wil.

Draco glimlacht. Dat kan hij momenteel goed gebruiken. Als Hermelien nou netjes in die rij blijft staan, kan hij snel een cadeau voor haar kopen.

Hij loopt op haar af, fluistert in haar oor dat hij even weg is en dat Hermelien op hem moet wachten voor het postkantoor. Hermelien lijkt de hint te begrijpen en knikt vrolijk, haar norse uitdrukking is meteen verdwenen. Ze haalt een beetje as uit zijn haar en stuurt hem op weg.

Draco rent het postkantoor uit naar Klieder en Vlek die een paar straten verderop zit.

Hij kijkt rond in de winkel, maar kan niet vinden wat hij zoekt. Snel loopt hij naar de man achter de toonbank.

"Sorry, ik ben op zoek naar een veer met ingelegde diamantjes die in de kleuren van je gevoel schrijft, heeft u die misschien?" vraagt hij.

De man schudt zijn hoofd. "De enige winkel die de veren verkoopt zit in Zweinsveld, meneer." Zegt hij beleefd.

Draco haalt een hand door zijn haar en zegt met een stem vol stress: "Bedankt, dan probeer ik daar wel te komen." En hij loopt de winkel weer uit.

Terug op straat Verdwijnselt hij en komt in Zweinsveld terecht. Zonder te wachten tot hij weer stevig op zijn benen staat rent hij in de richting van de verenwinkel.

Als hij er binnenkomt ziet hij de veer meteen, het staat apart van de anderen in een doorzichtige koepel om het veilig te houden.

Hij loopt naar de toonbank en zegt meteen dat hij de veer wil, hij kijkt niet naar de prijs of wat ook, hij weet dat hij het gaat halen.

De man achter de toonbank is blijkbaar zeer verbaasd dat het object eindelijk verkocht gaat worden en dat er zoveel haast bij is, maar hij hobbelt meteen naar de koepel en haalt de veer eruit. Nadat hij weet dat het een kerstcadeau is pakt hij het voorzichtig in en geeft het aan Draco.

Draco, die bijna ongeduldig stond te wachten pakt de veer, telt het immense aantal galjoenen uit en vertrekt weer uit de winkel, blij dat hij de veer heeft en minder blij dat zijn geldzak ineens heel veel lichter voelt. Zo kan hij Hermelien straks niet eens meer trakteren op een ijsje.

Hij gaat snel weer naar de Wegisweg en rent naar het postkantoor, waar Hermelien net naar buiten komt. Hijgend met zijn handen op zijn knieën komt hij een beetje tot rust. "Winkel-missie compleet!" zegt hij dan met een grijns en hij houdt alle tassen omhoog als bewijs.

Hermelien giechelt een beetje en zucht zacht, opgelucht dat ze eindelijk weer rust kunnen nemen. Eerst nog iets anders, denkt ze en ze neemt Draco aan zijn arm mee de straten van de Wegisweg in, als ze bij Florian's ijssalon komen vraagt ze hem wat voor soort ijsje hij wil, ze heeft nog meer dan genoeg geld over voor twee grote ijsjes.

Beide nemen een groot ijsje met drie bolletjes, Hermelien in de smaken chocola, hazelnoot en straciatella en Draco drie bolletjes citroen.

Genietend van hun ijsje zitten ze op het terrasje voor de winkel uit te kijken over de daken van de winkels, waar de zon al langzaam de hemel rood kleurt. Om hen heen sluiten de winkels van de Wegisweg en ze grijnzen naar elkaar. Ze hebben net op tijd alles af kunnen krijgen.


	13. Kerst bij de Wemels

[iHoofdstuk 13 – Kerst bij de Wemels[/i

Filmpje van de en Hermelien – From the outside looking in[/url

En deze is gewoon grappig, het slaat eigenlijk nergens op ;) maar het heeft wel een sexy Draco plaatje: en Hermelien – Lying is Fun[/url

[iOkay, nu we de onzin hebben gehad, laten we naar de Wemels gaan voor kerst. Veel plezier met lezen[/i

De volgende dag gaan de Wemels, Harry, Hermelien en Draco op weg naar het Nest. De terugreis in de trein bleek erg grappig te zijn aangezien ze door de grote stapels cadeaus van Draco en Hermelien nauwelijks meer zitplaats hadden in de coupé van de Zweinstein expres.

Onderweg spelen ze allerlei spelletjes, Ron moet hard lachen om zijn potje Toverschaak met Draco aangezien de stukken waarmee Draco speelt hem totaal niet lijken te vertrouwen. ([iPlet hem, PLET HEM idioot, het is maar een pion![/i)

De reis was snel voorbij, sneller dan verwacht. Ze stonden ineens op het perron 9 ¾ waar Meneer en Mevrouw Wemel al op hen stonden te wachten.

Beladen met cadeaus komen Hermelien en Draco naar buiten, struikelend over de tassen en hun hutkoffer die ze tegelijk proberen mee te slepen.

Ze krijgen een hartelijk welkom, zelfs Draco, alhoewel ze hem een beetje bedenkelijk aankijken. Draco kijkt vriendelijk glimlachend terug. "Goedemorgen, meneer en mevrouw Wemel, bedankt dat ik bij jullie mag verblijven met kerst." Zegt hij beleefd.

Mevrouw Wemel kijkt hem vriendelijk lachend aan. "Totaal geen probleem hoor jongen, een vriend van Hermelien is een vriend van ons… in zekere zin dan…" zegt ze er zacht achteraan.

Draco neemt genoegen met deze uitleg en volgt de Wemels naar de uitgang van het station, hij vraagt zich af hoe ze bij hun huis komen en als hij het kleine autootje ziet moet hij zijn lachen inhouden, passen ze daar allemaal in?

Beelden van een halve familie Wemel die op het dak zit schiet door zijn hoofd en weer moet hij zichzelf tegenhouden niet te gaan lachen.

"Iedereen instappen graag!" zegt meneer Wemel als hij de deur open doet die naar de achterbank leidt. Zelf begint hij alle hutkoffers en tassen in de achterbak te laden.

Draco kijkt stomverbaasd toe als Wemel na Wemel in de auto stapt.

Als uiteindelijk Hermelien in de auto is gestapt gaat Draco ook naar binnen, iedereen zit netjes naast elkaar op een bank die uitgestrekt lijkt te zijn zodat iedereen genoeg zit en beenruimte heeft.

Nu kan hij zijn lachen niet inhouden, de auto is magisch vergroot, hij had het kunnen weten, Arthur Wemel's vreemde obsessie voor het beheksen van niet-magische voorwerpen.

Hij gaat naast Hermelien zitten en strekt zijn benen comfortabel voor hem uit.

De reis naar het Nest verloopt rustig en comfortabel, al is dat niet echt te merken aan de spanning in de auto. Om de zoveel tijd kijken de Wemels naar Draco, alsof ze denken dat hij hun huis zal laten doen ontploffen op het moment dat hij ernaar kijkt.

Draco voelt zich ongemakkelijk, ja natuurlijk, hij heeft hun huis vaak genoeg afgekraakt, maar nu is het anders, hij gaat met hen om en heeft een relatie met Hermelien… Hij zou niets zeggen waardoor ze zich ongemakkelijk zouden voelen.

Als ze bij hun huis aankomen valt zijn mond open van verbazing. Het lijkt alsof het huis op de vreemdste manieren is uitgebreid en alles lijkt kris kras door elkaar te staan.

Toch heeft het wel iets, een beetje een huiselijk gevoel.

Als iedereen buiten de auto staat kijken ze wat merkwaardig naar Draco, die nog niets heeft gezegd, hij weet dat hij er iets over moet zeggen, maar hij kan de juiste woorden niet vinden.

"Wat? Je zal mij niet horen klagen, het ziet er beter uit dan mijn huis…" grinnikt hij schouderophalend.

De Wemels grinniken ook, maar weten niet of ze het moeten geloven.

Samen lopen ze het pad op naar het huis, waar Draco opnieuw zijn ogen uitkijkt, de tuin lijkt verwilderd, met wild loslopende kippen door de hele tuin heen scharrelend.

Eenmaal in het huis krijgt iedereen een grote kom soep om weer warm te worden en meteen begint Mevrouw Wemel te klagen over het feit dat Harry er te magertjes uitziet. Draco grijnst duf en kijkt het huis door.

Het is klein, net als hij verwacht had, maar het ziet er leuker en gezelliger uit dan hij had verwacht, de kamer ziet er wat rommelig uit, wat hem het gevoel geeft dat hij op zijn slaapkamer is voordat zijn moeder alles weer opruimt.

Draco moet een slaapkamer delen met Ron en Harry, wat hem niet zoveel uitmaakt als wat het jaren geleden gedaan zou hebben.

Samen zetten ze de bedden op en Ron zegt schaapachtig dat hij half en half verwacht had dat Draco hem spontaan uit zou lachen om zijn kleine kamer.

Draco antwoord hier maar niet op, hij heeft al die opmerkingen wel verdient.

De dag gaat snel voorbij, het lijkt alsof alles tien keer zo leuk is nu hij hier bij de Wemels is, Fred en George komen thuis tegen de avond met een behekste kerstboom die kerstliedjes zingt als er iemand in de buurt komt. "Serieus, ik werd er helemaal gek van op de terugweg!" grapt Fred tegen George. "Had je het maar zo moeten doen dat het niet op ons reageert." Antwoord George terug.

Tijdens het avondeten wordt Draco compleet ondervraagd door de twee, over wat hij leuk vind, wat hij van kerst verwacht, of hij denkt dat hij ooit nog goed gaat worden in Zwerkbal (op dit punt gooit Draco een aardappel naar het hoofd van Fred) en net als George heeft gevraagd of hij en Hermelien al seks met elkaar hebben gehad vindt mevrouw Wemel dat het hoog tijd wordt voor bed. De anderen jammeren een beetje, ze hadden het antwoord wel willen weten, maar mevrouw Wemel stuurt ze zonder pardon naar bo

ven.

Die nacht slaapt Draco nauwelijks, het harde gesnurk van Ron houdt hem bijna de hele nacht wakker, totdat Harry zo verstandig is om een kussen in zijn gezicht te gooien, waardoor hij zich omdraait en niet meer snurkt.

Draco moet hier zacht om lachen en zou zweren dat Harry met hem mee lachte.

De volgende dag is kerstochtend. Als Draco wakker wordt ligt er een grote stapel cadeaus aan het voeteneinde van zijn kampeerbed en hij kijkt er verbaasd naar, hij had niet verwacht ook cadeaus te krijgen, natuurlijk had hij zelf ook cadeaus op de keukentafel gelegd voor de anderen, maar hij had niet echt iets terug verwacht aangezien hij onaangekondigd kwam.

"Vrolijk kerstfeest!" zegt Ron, die al wakker is en gretig zijn cadeaus openmaakt. Draco wenst hem ook een vrolijk kerstfeest en kijkt naar wat hij heeft gekregen.

Een grote zak Smekkies in alle Smaken, een gluiposcoop, blijkbaar van Harry aangezien die ervoor bedankt wordt, een Wemel trui met de letter R erop van zijn ouders, hij had Hermelien's cadeau ook al uitgepakt, een kluwen Hangoren ligt naast hem op bed en hij heeft Galgje Nooitgenoeg op de grond voor Draco's bed neergezet, Harry kijkt er met veel interesse naar. Hij is net bezig met het openmaken van Draco's cadeau, Draco schraapt zijn keel en kijkt naar Harry's cadeaus veel ervan is hetzelfde, een grote zak Smekkies en een Wemel trui met een H er op.

"Jij zal er ook wel zo één hebben gekregen." Merkt Harry op als hij ziet dat Draco naar zijn trui kijkt, hij wijst naar het meest bobbelige pakketje van allemaal.

Draco grijnst, al die jaren had hij de anderen voor gek uitgemaakt omdat ze die truien droegen en nu krijgt hij er zelf ook één. Hij zal het vandaag ook dragen, vertelt hij zichzelf.

Net als hij het pakje open wil maken hoort hij een verbaasde kreet van Ron en kijkt op, hij houdt zijn cadeau van Draco omhoog en staart er met open mond naar. "Marmeren Toverschaak…" mompelt hij zacht. "Dat is het meest luxe dat je kan krijgen…"

Hij kijkt naar Draco en bedankt hem in stilte. Draco glimlacht. "Vrolijk Kerstfeest Wemel." Zegt hij vriendelijk en hij pakt zijn Wemel trui uit. Er zit een briefje bij[iSorry, we hadden geen tijd om iets beters te kopen.[/i Draco wordt knalrood. Geen tijd of geen geld? Vraagt hij zich af, waarschijnlijk het laatste, hij zal ze laten merken dat hij heel blij is met de trui.

Ron kijkt vol afschuw naar de groene trui met een zilveren D erop. "Krijgt ze daar nou nooit genoeg van? Iedereen krijgt zo'n trui…" zegt hij verontschuldigend.

Draco schudt zijn hoofd. "Ik heb niet zoveel warme winterkleding, alleen maar van dat donkere spul dat mijn moeder mooi vind, dus ik ben wel blij met een lekkere warme trui." Zegt hij duidelijk, zijn ogen glinsteren en hij wil net de trui aantrekken als Hermelien binnen komt stormen "Vrolijk Kerstfeest iedereen!" roept ze, ze kijkt naar Draco die nog in zijn boxershort op bed zit en bloost. Harry en Ron trekken snel de deken over zichzelf heen.

Draco staat op uit bed en geeft Hermelien een kus op haar mond en een knuffel "Vrolijk Kerstfeest!" zegt hij vrolijk en hij trekt de trui over zijn hoofd. Hermelien glundert van blijdschap. "Mevrouw Wemel zal zo blij zijn dat je het draagt! Ze zit beneden naar haar rok te staren alsof ze nog nooit iets mooiers heeft gezien en blijft maar stamelen dat ze wenste dat ze je iets beters kon geven.

Draco wordt zo mogelijk nog roder na het horen van deze uitspraak "Help me even met het uitpakken van de cadeaus dan, als je wil, dan kan ik haar bedanken." Zegt hij een beetje gehaast.

Hermelien knikt en gaat naast zijn kampeerbed zitten, ze pakt een cadeau uit en zegt: "[iVrolijk Kerstfeest van Harry Potter[/i Zwerkbal door de jaren heen." Ze geeft het aan Draco terwijl hij bezig is met de cadeaus van Hermelien. "Bedankt Potter, die wou ik al een hele tijd!" antwoord Draco met een grijns terwijl hij naar het boek kijkt.

Harry knikt naar hem. "Jij ook bedankt voor het boek!" antwoord hij.

Vele cadeaus later (Smekkies, een toverstaf houder en choco kikkers) komen ze bij het laatste cadeau, deze is van de gebroeders Fred en George Wemel.

Hermelien houdt het bij haar oor. "Het tikt niet…" zegt ze na een tijdje, Harry en Ron knikken en zeggen dat het opengemaakt kan worden.

Langzaam maakt Hermelien het open en haar hoofd wordt knalrood, ze wil het onder het bed verstoppen, maar Harry heeft het al van haar afgepakt, samen met Ron kijken ze ernaar en schieten dan compleet in de lach.

Draco steelt het pakje uit Harry's handen en wordt ook knalrood, waar hij naar kijkt is een knalroze condoom in de vorm van een varken, de titel van het pakje zegt[iMagical Nights[/i.

Hij stopt het pakje zonder pardon onder het bed en grinnikt beschaamd. "Bedachtzaam van ze…" mompelt hij haast onhoorbaar, daarna staat hij op, trekt een broek aan en loopt naar beneden. De rest volgt hem meteen, nog steeds grinnikend.

Als ze beneden komen zit de rest er al. "Vrolijk Kerstfeest!" wordt er over de tafel geroepen en iedereen kijkt vrolijk naar de cadeaus die ze hebben gekregen. Mevrouw Wemel draagt de rok die ze van Draco heeft gekregen met daarover het pratende schort van Hermelien.

Mevrouw Wemel loopt met tranen in haar ogen op Draco af. "Dank je wel, Draco, hoe wist je dat ik deze rok wou hebben?" vraagt ze en ze omhelst hem.

Draco stottert als hij antwoord: "Ron… hij vertelde me van iedereen wat ze graag wilden hebben…" Mevrouw Wemel laat hem weer los en glundert blij.

Hermelien loopt eindelijk naar haar cadeau van Draco en pakt het uit, meteen begint ze te gillen van blijdschap en ze springt in zijn armen, Draco vraagt zich af hoe vaak je het woord 'Dank je' achter elkaar kan zeggen zonder over je woorden te struikelen.

Dan draait hij zich naar Mevrouw Wemel en zegt: "Heel erg bedankt voor de trui, hij zit heerlijk." Mevrouw Wemel glimlacht dankbaar en gebaard naar de tafel zodat ze kunnen beginnen met het ontbijt.

Na het ontbijt gaan de Wemels naar buiten voor een potje Zwerkbal in de sneeuw.

Draco, Fred en George aan de ene kant en Ron, Hermelien en Harry aan de andere kant. Ginny zat aan de zijkant om hen aan te moedingen.

Ze speelden voor een hele tijd en hoe goed Draco zijn best ook deed, het leek er niet op dat hij ooit een punt kon scoren. Misschien dat het kwam omdat zijn teamgenoten, Fred en George, knorrende geluiden begonnen te maken, telkens als hij langs kwam vliegen op een oude bezem van Charlie, maar zijn humeur werd er niet beter op.

Uiteindelijk had hij er genoeg van, hij landde op de grond, gooide zijn bezem weg en beende terug naar het huis, op de voet gevolgd door Hermelien die probeerde hem weer rustig te krijgen. "Misschien zijn we dit keer iets te ver gegaan…" zegt Fred zacht. George knikt. "Hij heeft wel erg goed zijn best gedaan met alle cadeaus…" zegt hij terug en ze besluiten hun excuses aan te bieden.

Hermelien haalt Draco in als hij op een besneeuwd bankje naast de deur van het huis gaat zitten. Hermelien neemt Draco in haar armen en zegt niets.

"Ik vind het hier leuker dan verwacht…" zegt Draco ineens. "Fred en George moet ik maar voor lief nemen, ik wist toch al wel dat die er alleen maar mee instemden om me te kunnen pesten."

Hermelien grinnikt. "Zo zijn ze gewoon, dat weet je." Zegt ze liefkozend en ze streelt Draco door zijn haar. Draco knikt en grijnst ook.

Fred en George komen aanlopen en Hermelien kijkt hen waarschuwend aan.

"We komen onze excuses maken." Zegt George, zijn handen omhoog houdend als een vredesteken.

Draco schudt zijn hoofd. "Niet nodig, ik verdien wat jullie doen." Zegt hij rustig.

Fred en George schudden tegelijk hun hoofd. "Nee maat, je hebt de hele familie blij gemaakt, en ons ook, 1000 manieren voor Grappen en Grollen, dat boek wilden we al heel lang hebben." Zegt hij met een knipoog. "Nog bedankt en sorry voor het geintje met jouw cadeau, we sturen je wat beters als de winkels weer open zijn."

Als Draco ze er eindelijk van heeft weten te overtuigen dat dit niet nodig is en dat het cadeau misschien nog best wel goed van pas kan komen, is het ook tijd voor het kerstdiner.

Deze is zo gezellig en vol met lekker eten dat Draco wenst dat hij elke kerst hier mag komen voor de gezelligheid, de leuke cadeaus, de lekkere warme trui en het heerlijke eten.

Na het eten gaan Hermelien en hij weer naar buiten, het is donker en helder, de sterren en de maan schijnen helder aan de hemel en alles om hen heen lijkt stil.

"Dank je…" zegt Draco. "Voor de leukste kerst van mijn leven.


	14. De brief

[iHoofdstuk 14 - De brief[/i

Filmpje van de en Hermelien – Start of Something New.[/url

Kerst is al weer tijden achtergelaten. De lessen zijn vervolgd en de PUIST examens komen er aan. Draco en Hermelien zien elkaar nauwelijks meer aangezien Hermelien druk bezig is met studeren, ze wil geen enkele Boven Verwachting op haar cijferlijst zien als ze afgestudeerd is.

Dus zijn de tijden dat ze elkaar zien behoorlijk ingekort en als ze elkaar zien is dit in de bieb, waar ze fluisterend met elkaar praten en studeren.

Uiteindelijk beginnen de examens en Hermelien is op de avond ervoor zo nerveus dat ze geen hap eten naar binnen krijgt en telkens haar glas drinken omstoot, tot Ron dreigt het met een permanente plakspreuk aan de tafel vast te plakken zodat ze zijn gewaad niet meer ondersmeert.

Telkens als ze Draco ziet klampt ze zich aan hem vast. "Snel, vertel me, wat was het antwoord op vraag…" en zo ging het de hele avond door, Draco bleef er wonderbaarlijk rustig onder, alhoewel hij op sommige momenten lichtelijk in paniek raakte omdat hij de antwoorden niet wist.

Die nacht slaapt Hermelien helemaal niet, ze is compleet in paniek door de opkomende examens en grijpt telkens naar een boek om een feit of een datum op te zoeken. Ze voelt zich weer net zoals bij de SLIJMBAL examens.

Draco daarentegen slaapt heerlijk, alhoewel in zijn dromen heel veel boeken voorkomen die zichzelf openslaan en antwoorden die proberen zijn hoofd in te dringen, alleen lijken de antwoorden fout. Een boeman lacht niet als er een spreuk op hem wordt gericht en de Grim staat niet voor leven en fantasie.

Hij rolt en rolt in zijn bed, helemaal vastgezet in zijn deken. De volgende ochtend als hij op wil staan, ligt hij dan ook plat met zijn gezicht op de houten vloer van zijn privé kamer.

Luid vloekend staat hij op, alleen om nog harder te gaan vloeken als hij ziet hoe laat het is.

Hij is al tien minuten te laat voor zijn eerste examen, Spreuken en Bezweringen, snel kleed hij zich aan, doet een poging zijn verwarde haar in model te krijgen en rent dan naar beneden. In de Grote Zaal zit iedereen al examens te maken, als hij binnenkomt kijkt iedereen hem aan, Hermelien met een blik van opluchting en stress, en Ron en Harry met een grote grijns op hun gezicht omdat de achterkant van zijn haar nog recht omhoog staat.

Een zeer oud uitziende tovenaar leidt hem naar zijn plek en geeft hem zijn examen.

Slaperig kijkt hij naar de vragen, hij volgt er niets van en kijkt opzij, waar Hermelien regel na regel zit te schrijven met een koortsachtige blik op haar gezicht.

Hij grijnst. Ze kan zo ongelooflijk leergierig zijn. Nog een tijdje staart hij naar haar, totdat er ineens een stel benen voor zijn zicht staat. Hij wil een boze snauw geven, maar ziet tot zijn verbazing dat het Professor Anderling is. "Malfidus, als je nu niet aan je examen begint laat ik je uit het lokaal zetten." Snauwt ze en ze loopt boos weer weg.

Draco draait zich om en staart weer naar de vragen. Snel begint hij zijn antwoorden neer te krabbelen terwijl iemand anders, uit zijn afdeling nog wel, hem zachtjes uitlacht.

Even later is het examen alweer afgelopen, blijkbaar had hij langer naar Hermelien lopen staren dan verwacht, aangezien er nog maar twintig minuten voorbij waren. Hij had nog maar de helft van zijn examen gemaakt en kijkt angstig naar de heks die zei dat ze hun veren weg moesten leggen. Snel probeert hij nog een antwoord op te schrijven, maar precies op dat moment worden de perkamenten opgerold en zweven ze naar professor Banning, die slingert onder het grote aantal, maar dit keer wel op zijn benen blijft staan. In het afgelopen examen moesten twee leerlingen hem weer op zijn benen tillen omdat hij werd bedolven onder de grote lading perkament rollen.

Moedeloos loopt hij de zaal uit, wetend dat hij een onvoldoende heeft gehaald, het is onmogelijk dat hij dit examen heeft gehaald.

Halverwege de gang wordt hij ingehaald door Hermelien, die een boek voor haar neus heeft maar nog steeds de weg lijkt te weten door de gangen. "Waar was je vanmorgen?" vroeg ze.

Draco grinnikt en zegt dat hij zich verslapen had, aangezien hij niet kon stoppen met dromen over de examens.

Hermelien grinnikt en geeft toe dat ze zelf de hele avond niet heeft geslapen.

Samen lopen ze naar buiten waar ze tussen een paar beschuttende struikjes de opgaven doorkijken. Draco voelt zich met de minuut zieker worden als hij ziet hoeveel hij gemist heeft, maar hij blijft de vragen aan Hermelien voorlezen, die dan antwoord met 'ik weet zeker dat ik die vraag goed had…' of 'oh, ik weet zeker dat ik die vraag verknald heb, ik heb dit en dat en dit en dat wel opgeschreven, maar ik ben dat stukje vergeten!'

Ergens bij vraag 15 krijgt hij geen antwoord en hij kijkt opzij, Hermelien is tegen zijn borst aan in slaap gevallen. Hij grijnst en stopt de opgaven weg. Met een liefhebbend kusje op haar voorhoofd legt hij zijn hoofd bovenop die van haar en valt ook in slaap, gestimuleerd door het zwoele zonnetje en het kabbelen van het meer.

Hij wordt wakker gemaakt door een por in zijn zij, Ron staat voor hem, met Harry aan zijn zij.

"Tijd voor het praktijk examen in twintig minuten, als je nog een voldoende wil halen zou ik maar opschieten en meekomen!" grijnst hij en daarna maakt hij Hermelien wakker, die meteen omhoog springt en tegen Ron's neus op knalt.

"Kom op, we mogen niet te laat komen!" roept ze angstig en ze sleept de half wakkere Draco achter zich aan. Harry en Ron volgen meteen, Ron met een hevig bloedende neus.

Even later staan ze allemaal te wachten voor de deuren van de Grote Zaal, waar ze in groepjes van vijf worden binnengelaten.

Hermelien staat de hele tijd van haar ene been op de andere te springen alsof ze heel nodig naar de wc moet. Als ze uiteindelijk wordt binnengeroepen zakt ze van angst door haar benen en moet Draco haar opvangen, trillend loopt ze naar binnen, bij de deur kijkt ze om en Draco steekt glimlachend zijn duim op.

Met een waterig glimlachje loopt ze de zaal binnen.

"Volgens mij is ze een klein beetje zenuwachtig…" grapt hij als de deur achter haar sluit.

Ron en Harry knikken lachend.

Hermelien had zich helemaal geen zorgen hoeven maken, de examinatoren waren zo van haar onder de indruk dat ze haar allemaal met open mond na staarden toen ze uiteindelijk de zaal weer verliet, opgelucht dat dit examen goed was verlopen, maar alweer in diepe stress voor het volgende examen.

"Dat meisje moeten we aanstellen als Minister van Toverkunst." Fluistert de één.

"Ze zou het beter doen dan de kluns die nu regeert." Mompelt een ander.

Draco's praktijk examen ging een heel stuk minder goed, hij haalde verschillende spreuken door elkaar, veranderde per ongeluk zijn examinator in een pad in plaats van dat hij hem laat zweven en blaast zijn eierdopje in zo'n geweld op dat zijn haar nog rechter op staat dan het al deed.

Aan het eind van het examen is hij zo in paniek dat hij zijn toverstok met een woeste schreeuw door de zaal gooit en Patty Park op haar achterhoofd raakt.

Met zijn handen boven zijn hoofd rent hij de zaal uit, gevolgd door vloeken en bezweringen van Patty die dit blijkbaar zag als een moordaanslag.

Harry en Ron lopen lachend achter hem aan en geven hem zijn toverstok terug.

Hermelien lijkt er niet om te kunnen lachen en als ze hoort dat hij zijn examen verpest heeft kijkt ze hem aan alsof het einde van de wereld nabij is. "Morgen meer geluk." Zegt ze met een meelevende stem.

Tijdens het avondeten schrokt Draco alles naar binnen wat binnen handbereik ligt, hij zit met Hermelien, Harry en Ron aan de tafel van Griffoendor en biedt keer op keer zijn excuses aan, hij heeft zowel het ontbijt als het middageten overgeslagen aangezien hij lag te slapen en rammelt van de honger.

Na het eten duiken Hermelien en Draco meteen de bibliotheek weer in, vastberaden om alle antwoorden voor het volgende examen uit hun hoofd te weten. Het onderwerp is Toverdranken en zowel Hermelien als Draco zien hier als een berg tegenop.

Draco is verbijsterend slecht in het vak en Hermelien is zoals altijd zo zenuwachtig als maar mogelijk is.

Het is al diep in de nacht als beiden terugkeren naar hun afzonderlijke leerlingenkamers, zonder hun rechten als Klassenoudsten hadden ze waarschijnlijk kunnen rekenen op een fikse straf, aangezien ze door de school lopen op momenten dat dit eigenlijk niet toegestaan is.

Bij de kerkers van Zwadderich, die minder ver zijn om te lopen dat de toren van Griffoendor nemen ze afscheid van elkaar, nog een paar laatste woorden zoals 'Wat gaat er in een Wisseldrank en noem de gevolgen ervan op' en een lange zoen die ze beiden niet willen breken nemen ze afscheid van elkaar.

Hermelien's hoofd gonst van de vragen en antwoorden op haar examen als ze in bed ligt. Ze vindt het heerlijk, hier houdt ze van.

Denkend over het examen van de volgende dag valt ze uitgeput in slaap, dromend over het brouwen van de perfecte toverdrank.

Het is deze avond dat Draco niet slaapt. Niet omdat hij de hele nacht zit te leren, maar omdat hij alle formules in zijn hoofd door de war haalt. Hij stopt zijn hoofd onder zijn kussen en probeert wanhopig alle formules eruit te krijgen zodat hij de volgende dag zijn examen niet zal verknallen omdat hij in slaap valt.

De volgende dag komt te snel voor hem, het lijkt alsof hij nog maar net in slaap was gevallen als hij leerlingen hoort roepen en schreeuwen naar elkaar dat ze wakker moeten worden.

Slaperig staat hij op en probeert een paar minuten lang zijn schoolgewaad achterstevoren aan te trekken.

Als hij er eindelijk in geslaagd is zijn kleren normaal aan te trekken en dit keer al zijn haar plat op zijn hoofd te krijgen, loopt hij de leerlingenkamer uit, waar tot zijn verbazing Hermelien, Harry en Ron op hem stonden te wachten.

"Ik wou niet dat je weer te laat zou komen." Geeft Hermelien blozend toe.

Draco glimlacht dankbaar, snel zou blijken dat te laat komen voor het examen wel het minste van hun zorgen zou zijn.

Ze eten hun ontbijt gezamenlijk aan de leerlingentafel van Griffoendor, zoals altijd, Draco voert Hermelien omdat ze zegt dat ze geen honger heeft en liever nog even gaat studeren.

Terwijl ze nog even doorkijkt hoe verschillende toverdranken worden gebrouwen en hoe ze worden gebruikt voert Draco haar kleine stukjes toast.

Ze lopen de Grote zaal uit als Hermelien eindelijk genoeg gegeten heeft en wachten tot ze weer naar binnen mogen.

Net op het moment dat de deuren weer open gaan, vliegt er een uil naar binnen, die Draco meteen herkent als de uil van hun familie.

Met een verbaasde frons haalt hij de brief van zijn poot af, het ziet er officieel uit en dat maakt hem een beetje angstig.

Op het moment dat de brief los is, vliegt de uil meteen weer weg, blijkbaar verwacht zijn vader of moeder geen antwoord.

Hij gaat afgezonderd van de groep leerlingen staan en opent de brief.

Met elke zin die hij leest wordt zijn gezicht witter en als hij uiteindelijk de brief uit heeft, staart hij met open mond naar Hermelien terwijl hij huilend in elkaar zakt op de grond van verdriet.


	15. Tranen

Filmpje van de dag staat vandaag onderaan het hoofdstuk, als afsluiter van mijn verhaal.

Dit is het laatste hoofdstuk mensen. Ik hoop dat jullie hebben genoten van dit verhaal.

[iHoofdstuk 15 – Tranen[/i

De examens voor Toverdranken vlogen voorbij, Draco had nog nauwelijks iets aan zijn toverdrank gedaan toen het eindsignaal klonk.

Het kon hem niets schelen, niets kon hem meer iets schelen. Alles was kapot gemaakt door die ene brief van zijn vader.

Hermelien had gevraagd wat er aan de hand is, maar Draco had gezegd dat hij zou wachten met het te vertellen tot het einde van het examen.

Nu is het examen voorbij en kan hij er niet meer onderuit. Hermelien wacht al op hem bij de deuren van de Grote Zaal. Draco had haar het liefst straal voorbij willen lopen, niets ter wereld kan dit nieuws verzachten, niets ter wereld kan dit goed laten komen.

Samen lopen ze naar buiten, Harry en Ron waren zo verstandig geweest om niet mee te gaan, wat Draco heel erg op prijs stelt, hij weet niet of hij de woorden over zijn lippen kan krijgen, en al helemaal niet als die twee erbij zijn.

Ze gaan op hun plekje tussen de struiken zitten en Draco haalt diep adem om niet te gaan huilen.

Hermelien gaat bij hem in de armen liggen, maar dat laat hem alleen maar slechter voelen.

Hij doet zijn mond open om iets te zeggen, maar de woorden komen er niet uit, in plaats daarvan stromen de tranen over zijn wangen en pakt hij een brief uit zijn zak. Deze geeft hij aan Hermelien met een smekende, verdrietige blik alsof hij hoopt dat Hermelien kan zeggen dat wat er in de brief staat niet waar is.

Hermelien pakt de brief en begint te lezen.

[iDraco,

Je hebt ons zeer teleurgesteld, mijn zoon, ik dacht dat je een echte Malfidus was, maar blijkbaar heb ik me in je vergist.

Hoe durf je ons zo te vernederen? Hoe durf je een relatie aan te gaan met een Modderbloedje?

Je bezoedeld ons bloed niet door het te mengen met dat van die Griffel, dat verbied ik je.

Gelukkig heb ik een oplossing gevonden. Na lang beraad met de familie Park zijn we tot de gelukkige conclusie gekomen dat je na je jaar op Zweinstein zal trouwen met Patty Park.

Zij is een volbloed tovenaar, ze zal goed voor je zijn, een perfecte vrouw.

Ze zal je meer kunnen geven dan dat Modderbloedje Griffel ooit kan doen.

Wees wijs en neem dit besluit ten harte. Ik duld niet nog meer verraad.

Als ik merk dat je nog steeds met die Griffel om gaat aan het eind van het schooljaar zullen de consequenties verschrikkelijk zijn.

Veel liefde,

Je vader, Lucius Malfidus.[/i

Hermelien kan niet geloven wat er in de brief staat. "Dit is niet echt… het kan niet…" stamelt ze, na alles wat ze samen hebben doorgemaakt, alle goede en slechte momenten, en dit is de uitkomst? Moet ze zich daar zomaar bij neerleggen? Ze schudt haar hoofd, ze kan het niet, ze wil het niet geloven.

Met een schreeuw van pure wanhoop valt ze opnieuw in Draco's armen en ze begint te huilen, haar hele lichaam trilt onder de kracht van haar tranen.

"Hermelien…" weet Draco verstikt uit te brengen, hij slikt de brok in zijn keel weg en houdt haar stevig vast.

"Ik moet doen wat hij zegt… hij is een dooddoener, dat weet je… ik ben bang dat… als ik het niet doe, dat jij je leven niet meer zeker bent, ik zou het mezelf nooit vergeven als jou iets overkwam, ik hou van je, daarom moet ik nu bij je weg. Liever een leven in verdriet met dat mens van Park, dan een leven waarin ik weet dat ik je nooit meer per ongeluk kan tegenkomen."

Hermelien schudt wild haar hoofd, ze wil het niet horen. Ze weet dat het waar is, ze weet waar Draco's vader toe in staat is, maar ze kan het niet aan. Ze wil niet meer zonder hem.

"Ik hou van je, Draco." Fluistert ze. Ze kijkt hem met waterige ogen aan. In deze ogen ziet Draco niets anders dan immens verdriet, in zijn ogen zal precies hetzelfde te lezen zijn.

"En ik hou van jou…" fluistert hij terug. "Vergeet dat alsjeblieft nooit."

Hij zoent haar, lang en hartstochtelijk, alsof het enige dat momenteel telt de liefde tussen hun is, al het andere kan wachten, al het andere moet wachten.

Als Draco zich uiteindelijk losmaakt uit haar greep staat hij op en zonder omkijken loopt hij weg, als hij nu achterom kijkt kan hij het niet, dan gaat hij naar haar terug. Het kan niet, het is onmogelijk om bij haar te zijn. Dat wist hij al vanaf het begin, maar hij was naïef genoeg om te denken dat het op de één of andere manier wel goed zou komen.

Hij loopt naar de leerlingenkamer van Zwadderich en verdwijnt in zijn kamer. Hij wil niemand zien, niemand horen en niemand voelen, alleen de herinnering aan Hermelien houdt hem veilig.

Hermelien staat langzaam op en loopt terug naar de leerlingenkamer van Griffoendor. Ze zal Harry en Ron wel moeten uitleggen wat er gebeurt is. Dan ziet ze ineens dat ze de brief nog in haar handen heeft. Als ze die gewoon geeft hoeft ze niets te zeggen, de brief is duidelijk genoeg.

Te duidelijk, te pijnlijk, ze wil het wel uitschreeuwen van pijn, haar hart lijkt in stukken gescheurd te worden en er is niets dat ze er tegen kan doen.

In de leerlingenkamer zitten Harry en Ron al op haar te wachten, ze vragen niets, ze weten dat er iets goed mis is om Draco in het openbaar te laten huilen. Ze zien ook dat Hermelien heeft gehuild, de tranen staan nog in haar ooghoeken. Zonder verdere uitleg, ze denkt niet dat ze de woorden hardop uit durft te spreken, duwt ze de brief in Harry's handen.

Harry en Ron lezen het samen door, hun bezorgdheid slaat om in regelrecht ongeloven en daarna in medeleven. Ze kijken Hermelien aan alsof ze dit niet verwacht hadden.

"Het spijt me heel erg voor je…" zegt Ron en voor het eerst lijkt het alsof elk gesproken woord uit zijn mond de waarheid is. Hij neemt Hermelien in zijn armen en laat haar huilen.

De andere leerlingen in de zaal kijken even verbaasd om, maar de meesten lijken te begrijpen wat er aan de hand is.

De Verboden Liefde is tot een eind gekomen.

De PUIST examens gaan voorbij, zowel Hermelien als Draco lijken er niet erg veel aandacht meer aan te besteden. De leraren zijn ongerust, ze hebben er geen idee van wat er aan de hand is en telkens als ze ernaar vragen krijgen ze geen duidelijk antwoord.

Als het laatste examen is afgelopen en het schooljaar op zijn eind loopt, is het tijd voor het feestmaal, om het jaar goed af te sluiten.

Voor Hermelien en Draco valt er niets te vieren, ze zien als een berg op tegen het einde van het jaar, aangezien ze elkaar nooit meer kunnen zien na die tijd.

Als Hermelien Draco over de gang ziet lopen, is Patty er altijd bij, ze kleeft aan hem als een Boomtrul aan een favoriete boom en kijkt in haar richting alsof ze haar uitdaagt in de buurt te komen. Dit doet ze niet, ze zou het niet aankunnen om nog met Draco te praten.

Harry en Ron hebben het ondertussen opgegeven om een gesprek te beginnen met Hermelien, elk onderwerp dat ze aangaan wordt afgedaan met een 'hhm' of een 'aha' van haar kant en alhoewel ze het begrijpen begint het toch een beetje vervelend te worden.

Tijdens het eindfeest is de sfeer in de Grote Zaal uitgelaten, iedereen is blij dat de examens voorbij zijn en dat ze naar huis kunnen, op zoek naar werk en nooit meer huiswerk.

Harry en Ron proberen Hermelien ervan te overtuigen dat dit een zeer mooie kijk op zaken is, dat zij ook blij moet zijn dat ze afgestudeerd is. Maar dit lijkt teveel voor haar te worden, ze geeft de jongens een boze blik en rent huilend de zaal uit.

Harry kijkt over zijn schouder naar Draco, Draco's hoofd is naar de deur gedraaid waar Hermelien net doorheen is gerend. Op zijn gezicht ligt dezelfde gekwelde uitdrukking die Hermelien al dagen draagt.

Ze besluiten het feestmaal eerder te stoppen en gaan terug naar de leerlingenkamer waar ze Hermelien vinden, met in haar hand de veer die ze van Draco heeft gekregen voor kerst.

Naast haar staat haar hutkoffer, compleet ingepakt en klaar om zo meteen meegenomen te worden. Na het feestmaal gaan alle leerlingen naar huis, ze weet niet of ze er blij mee is of niet, maar ze kan het ook niet verdragen om nog langer in het kasteel te zijn.

Elke gang, elk lokaal doet haar denken aan leuke momenten met Draco, gesprekken, knuffels, zoenen, hun eerste keer, zijn lach, zijn stem, zijn geur. Al deze dingen staan haar nog levendig bij.

Als ze allemaal op het station staat en hun spullen aan het inladen zijn, komt Draco op Hermelien af, hij heeft zich blijkbaar even los kunnen weken van Patty, want die is in geen velden of wegen te bekennen.

Hermelien schudt haar hoofd en wil weglopen, ze wil niet meer met hem praten, dat kan ze niet aan, maar Draco houdt haar tegen, hij pakt haar arm vast, draait haar om en zoent haar, voor een laatste keer, neemt hij zichzelf voor. "Mijn hart zal altijd bij jou zijn." Fluistert hij met een stem vol emotie.

Hermelien barst opnieuw in tranen uit en valt in zijn armen. "Verlaat me niet, alsjeblieft!" smeekt ze, ze wil hem niet loslaten.

Draco schudt zijn hoofd en maakt zich los uit haar greep. "Ik ga weg, maar ik zal altijd bij je zijn. In mijn hoofd en mijn hart ben jij de enige." Zegt hij, er rolt een enkele traan over zijn wang en zijn onderlip trilt.

Dan draait hij zich om en rent weer weg, Hermelien huilend achterlatend.

Harry en Ron, die naast haar stonden schrapen hun keel, hun ogen zien er vreemd nat uit. "Laten we een plaatsje gaan zoeken." Stellen ze stilletjes voor en ze nemen Hermelien mee naar binnen, haar benen trillen te erg om zelfstandig te kunnen lopen.

De weg naar huis duurt een eeuwigheid, Hermelien kan niet wachten om uit te stappen, weg te gaan en nooit meer om te kijken. Alles kan haar gestolen worden, ze wil niets meer met Zweinstein of de tovenaarswereld te maken hebben. Ze huilt de hele weg en Ron en Harry laten haar maar, ze weten niet wat ze nog kunnen doen om haar op te vrolijken.

Eindelijk komen ze aan in London, het perron 9 ¾ staat volgepakt met mensen, blije mensen die hun zoons en dochters komen halen.

Hermelien kijkt er niet naar op, ze pakt haar koffer en loopt zonder op of om te kijken de trein uit.

De familie Wemel komt op hen aflopen en knuffelen Hermelien, zij als enige familie waren op de hoogte gesteld van wat er gebeurt was.

Meneer Wemel kijkt op en zijn ogen worden groot. Iedereen draait zich om en ze zien Draco, met ogen die nog nooit zo levendig hebben gestaan, ze lijken in brand te staan van gemengde gevoelens. "Hermelien…" zegt hij als hij voor haar staat, zijn hutkoffer ligt vergeten op de grond. "Ga met me mee…" smeekt hij en hij pakt haar hand.

"Ga met me mee, ik kan niet zonder je, we zullen vluchten, totdat we samen kunnen zijn, ik wil je niet kwijt, ik zal je beschermen als dat nodig is. Laten we gaan, jij en ik samen."

Hij pakt Hermelien beet en houdt haar stevig vast, alsof niemand haar ooit nog van hem weg mag nemen.

Hermelien wil er tegenin gaan, maar op dat moment sist meneer Wemel: "Ga nu, Lucius komt er aan, wij verzinnen wel een verhaal."

Hermelien kijkt hen onzeker aan, maar knikt dan, ze pakt Draco's hand en rent door de barrière het perron af, dwars door de stroom Dreuzels heen die hen vreemd nakijken, het kan ze niets schelen, ze blijven doorrennen, de straten van London door, niet wetend waarheen of hoe lang ze door moeten gaan, maar zolang ze elkaar hebben, kan niemand ze kwaad doen.

Einde.

Filmpje van de en Hermelien – My Immortal[/url


End file.
